It's our story now
by hiddendreamer67
Summary: this is a hilarious, action-packed and fantasy filled story i wrote about what would happen if me and my best friends entered middle earth. join us as we mess with the fellowship and completely bring hilarity to it. Disclaimer: i do not own LOTR, but please ask to use me and my friends in your story no matter what fandom. i'll say yes- i just want to read it as well. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. an exploding bus and six girls

"I'm sooo excited!" Amanda exclaimed for the hundredth time. Most of her friends groaned.

"Amanda, we get it. You're excited. Please stop repeating it."Emma, her best friend who was sitting next to her on the bus seat replied. Alyssa and Rachael in the seat ahead of them turned around and nodded their heads at them. Amanda stuck out her tongue at them.

"Oh come on Emma." Said Abbi, Amanda's younger sister by exactly 1.5 years (Abbi's birthday was literally Amanda's half-birthday and vice-versa. It was creepy cool.) She was sitting in the seat behind Emma and Amanda. "You know you are secretly as excited as she is. Just like me!"

"YES!" Amanda exclaimed as she turned around and pet Abbi on the head. Abbi then closed her eyes in pleasure. "This is a good person! Everyone observe!" Emma rolled her eyes at both of us as Alyssa smiled and Rachael let out a loud giggle. Suddenly their friend shealyn (who was sitting next to Abbi) looked up from her Ipod.

"What?" she asked. Amanda rolled her eyes at her. Shealyn constantly had her nose in a book- or pressed up against either her Ipod or a computer. You could get her out of it, though, if you mentioned a fandom she is a part of. She would rant for hours about fandoms if you got her started and she had no reason to stop. (Seriously, NEVER mention harry potter in front of her unless you want to have an in-depth conversation on the series for all time). Still, even shealyns' anti-socialness amongst the social outcast friends couldn't ruin her mood. Today was the day of the whole-school field trip. They were visiting the state capital (Lansing). It was a day different from regular school that was basically a free day. Her four best friends in her grade (8th grade) got to sit near her on the bus ride there. As if it couldn't get better, it included all the grades- meaning her other best friend/actual sister in 6th grade got to come as well.

"We were talking about Amanda and Abbi's in containable excitement." Rachael said with a playful eye roll in my direction. I gave her a friendly whack to the head in return and Alyssa laughed. Shealyn, realizing that it wasn't about harry potter, directed her attention back to her Ipod. After a brief awkward silence, I sighed.

"sooo…." I said in an attempt to break the silence. "Let's all stare at Alyssa." I then followed my own orders and stared with wide eyes at my friend. Emma stared at her over the top of her glasses- giving her a mysterious look. Rachael stared at her as well. I was sure that Abbi behind me was staring as well, as would shealyn because shealyn loves randomness as much as any of us (that's a lot for you readers). Alyssa backed away from Rachael into the window behind her. She started laughing as we knew she would. She tried to look away from us, but she just kept laughing. After a few moments we all burst into laughter too at the sight of her. It was just one of those moments where everything in life was perfect.

And then the bus exploded.

The truck in front of us had abruptly stopped. In an attempt to avoid crashing, the bus driver swerved to the left and crashed into a tree. Great job, driver. The bus engine had a liquid spill or something and the engine had begun to catch fire. Everyone scrambled out the back- with the bus driver right ahead of them. The six of us started after them, but with all of them it took us a minute to begin after them. About halfway down the bus their eyes were blinded by a bright light. Amanda was sure that this was what death was like. As if from far away she heard a huge explosion. And then everything went black.

The friends awoke at the same time to find themselves lying on their backs on hard stone. Amanda and her friends sat up and began to look around. They saw that many different men were staring at them. Amanda, who had by far the most knowledge on lord of the rings, instantly recognized that they were in the council of Elrond. They all gazed silently (and semi-sleepily) at their surroundings.

"Well we're screwed." Emma bluntly stated.

Readers: thank you for reading this! Please review and tell me what you think so that I know people actually want me to continue this! Thanks!


	2. oh this will end badly

On a normal basis Amanda would have rolled her eyes at her, but this wasn't normal, so of course she did it anyway.

"No dip, Sherlock." She sarcastically stated with a glare in Emma's direction. As they started to actually view and understand their surroundings, Rachael was the first to notice (but they all noticed a moment later- they weren't THAT stupid) that they were all dressed identically. Instead of the normal clothes that they had on before, they were all dressed in forest green tunics with shoulder length sleeves. Underneath that, they had on brown lightweight leggings and a long sleeve white shirt. Over the leggings they all had on comfortably soft brown boots, reaching up halfway to their knees. It sounded hot and uncomfortable, but it was all light fabric that was soft and yet comfortable heat. Their hair had been left to how it was before.

Abbi, Emma, and Rachael also vaguely recognized the council, but Shealyn and Alyssa had no clue where the heck they were.

"Where are we?"Alyssa asked, not sure who she was asking. The men in front of the girls in an arc were still recovering from the fact that a blinding flash of light had just occurred and now six strange girls had appeared from nowhere. Amanda knew that Elrond who must be behind them was probably recovering as well. Before anyone who was actually from this land could answer, Amanda spoke up.

"We are in Middle Earth." Amanda said, turning to her friend. "Specifically, we're in Rivendell and if you want me to be more specific, we are in the council of Elrond." The men looked shocked that she knew about the council when it was supposed to be secret. Alyssa was still confused, however. Amanda sighed.

"The world in lord of the rings?" Amanda tried to get her to understand. She leaned back so she was flat on the ground so she could look behind her. "And if I had to make a guess, Frodo just put the ring on the pedestal." Indeed, Frodo stood as if frozen with his hand hovering over the pedestal. At Amanda's comment his jaw dropped (as did all the men's, save Gandalf, who had recovered and was smiling slightly at these kooky girls) and he dropped his arm to the side. At the mention of Frodo, shealyn whipped her head around.

"Frodo?!" Shealyn asked hurriedly. At the sight of the hobbit, shealyn let out a fangirl squeal and turned around so she was still in her spot, but she was on her knees staring at him. The freaked out hobbit took a step away from the strange girl. This caused the others (who had turned to look as well) to laugh. Lucky for him, shealyn only sat their hyperventilating. Alyssa also let out a happy sigh.

"Oh it's the story with Frodo!" she said as she finally remembered. Amanda rolled her eyes- Frodo was the one character Alyssa knew the name of. "Why is he so short?" she whispered to Amanda. Amanda knew that the elves present probably heard what Alyssa had said, but was thankful that they hadn't responded. Frodo probably heard too, because he promptly turned a slight pink. Thankfully for the hobbit (but not the speaker) Legolas had recovered as well and took this moment to ask a question.

"Who are you?" he said to them all. They immediately turned to him, but didn't get a chance to answer his question, because at that moment shealyn let out a full-out fangirl scream.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S LEGOLAS!" she screamed. Everyone in the room besides her friends seemed to jump 10 feet in the air. Legolas looked shocked that she knew his name, and Amanda could only be grateful that shealyn didn't go attack the poor elf out of love. Rachael also let out a small fangirl squeal, but hers was masked by shealyns'. Shealyn started jabbering "Its legolas! It's legolas! Its legolas!" over and over again as she held both hands to her heart. Rachael would have seemed controlled to anyone but Emma, who could hear her whispering the same words and doing the same action. But Rachael, unlike shealyn, also turned a light pink.

Frodo stood forgotten (thankfully!) before he quietly made his way back to his seat. Alyssa saw him in his seat and kept glancing at him every so often.

Emma was rolling her eyes at her fangirling friends and was still observing her surroundings. She was mainly looking at the architecture and landscaping to keep from the awkwardness of the people staring at them. Abbi was observing the ground in the same manor, but every so often they both would look at the people watching them- the girls eyes filled with wonder. They were both trying to send a good first impression before they screwed everything up- as Emma had previously stated they would.

Amanda was just sitting there as Alyssa whispered "who's the old dude?" and Amanda whispered back "Gandalf." After the six girls carried on like this for a few minutes, Gandalf (who had heard the question and gave a small chuckle) asked the question legolas had asked but had not gotten an answer to.

"Who are you?" he asked in a serious but kind voice. Everyone in the room had gotten over the initial shock of the girls. The girls all stopped what they were doing and starred at him. Emma answered first.

"I'm Jamie." She said. Amanda gave her a shove. She glared at her friend before continuing. "Actually, my OFFICIAL (she stuck her tongue out at Amanda, who stuck out hers in return) name is Emma. So call me Emma."

"I'm Amanda." Her friend stated next. "This is my younger sister abbi."

"Hi!" Abbi said, sending a little wave in Gandalf's direction. He smiled and sent her a little wave back, making a small smile appear on her face.

"My name is Rachael." Rachael then added.

"Shealyn!" shealyn quickly jumped in next. It was silent for a moment before Amanda gave Alyssa a little nudge.

"What? Oh!" Alyssa said, snapping out of her thoughts and realizing she was the last one. "I'm Alyssa."

"And you're Gandalf!" Amanda happily stated, pointing in his direction. "And that's Frodo, that's Gimli, that's Legolas, that's Boromir, that's Aragorn son of Arathorn…" she listed off as she pointed to each shocked individual in turn. She then lay down on her back again to see Elrond. "And that's Elrond!" The room became quiet at the now normal feeling of shock. Suddenly Elrond spoke.

"Fair maidens (shealyn chortled at this name) it must only be due to the gods command that you shall be sent to aid us in the problem this meeting has been called for." He said in a formal voice that was way too formal for these girls to take seriously. "We must decide what to do with the one ring of power." Considering the fact that they had already wasted much of the council time by suddenly appearing, Amanda decided to speed it up a bit.

"It cannot be used to our own means because it would control our souls and use us for evil." She stated matter-o-factly. "Even though you want to, Lord Boromir." This caused yet more shocked faces, and Rachael took the opportunity to shoot him a quick triumphant glare. She never liked Boromir. "It can only be destroyed in the fires of mount doom in Mordor, where it was made. I know that one does not simply walk into Mordor, Boromir," she said with a knowing glance at the Lord who had been just about to speak those very words, "but it's the only option we have. We can send someone to sneak into Mordor and throw the ring into the mountain." At this she stopped, not wanting to give too much away.

She then scooted back until she was seated in the space besides Frodo's chair. He looked at her shocked and confused, but she didn't want to be crushed in the argument that was about to break out. She motioned for her friends to join her. As her friends came over, she noticed another article of clothing she had on: a satchel designed just like the one link (from legend of Zelda) always had on. She reached her hand in to see what was inside. Within, she found a chocolate bar (she was really hungry). Wondering if these were like magic pockets (it could happen! They were in middle earth for Pete's sake), she decided to see if she could pull out an Ipod. It worked!

"Guys look- my Ipod!" she pointed out to them as the men slowly lost interest in the strange girls and began to talk (not argue yet) about how what Amanda said was true. Her friends looked at her strange.

"You don't have an Ipod." Her sister said, giving her a suspicious glance. Amanda grinned.

"I do now!" she stated. "These satchels, "she said, as the others looked at their own, "are magic or something! Whatever you think of appears in them!" the girls gasped. Elrond heard what Amanda had said. His face looked interested, but he didn't turn towards them.

The girls began practicing with their new satchels as the argument broke out and the others realized why Amanda had made them move. Frodo then stood up.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said, but no one heard him. Shealyn and Alyssa both let out sighs of admiration at the cuteness and innocence of his voice. Shealyn was also silently obsessing over his amazingly cute blue eyes. Amanda sighed at the failure of his brave statement. She cupped her hands to her mouth.

"FRODO WILL TAKE THE RING TO Mordor!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone heard her, went silent and turned towards her- including Frodo. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Go on." She said in an encouraging voice. Shealyn glared at her as if to state that no one was allowed to talk to her Frodo, but Amanda paid her no mind.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo restated. "But I do not know the way." Then Gandalf stepped towards him, a sad but knowing look in his eyes.

"I will help you with your burden." He promised to Frodo. "So long as it is yours to bear." Frodo seemed relieved that his old friend would be there. Then Aragorn stepped forward. (Readers: sorry if the wording or order is off!)

"I will accompany you as far as I can." He promised to Frodo. "For you have my sword." At this he held out his sword towards Frodo.

"And my bow." Legolas added, stepping forwards. At this Rachael and shealyn sighed in unison.

"And my axe." Gimli, not to be outdone, stated as well. At this, Amanda pulled out a bottle of axe deodorant, and whispered the words again in Abbi's ear. They both started laughing quietly over the play on words.

"The might of Gondor will aid you as well." Boromir said, wanting to prove his nobleness or whatever. Rachael did a silent mimicking of him being noble, and Amanda snorted at her. Boromir sent a puzzled glance in their direction (he hadn't seen Rachael's' mimick). Then, before anything else could happen, Amanda spoke up.

"We will all go as well." She stated in a voice she tried to make sound official. All the men looked at her surprised.

"But… you are girls." Boromir responded. If looks could kill, Rachael's death glare would have killed him immediately. Emma and shealyn also shot him death glares. Abbi and Alyssa just looked shocked and angry that he had actually said that. Boromir took a small step back from the girls. Amanda would have said something insulting and threatening, but she knew that she would have to prove they were useful to actually be allowed to go- and there was no way she was going to wait in Rivendell as all the elves left.

"You're right!" she replied in a highly sarcastic tone. "We shouldn't come. Sure, we have magical satchels that can supply you all with unlimited armor, weapons, clothing, food, and other necessities, but you are right- we shouldn't go just because we are girls." At this Boromir had no reply, and Amanda promptly stuck my tongue out at him.

"The girls do have their uses." Gandalf defended. "Even if they only supply us with goods their use is invaluable. Besides, the valar clearly want them to help us." He gave a smile in their direction which was quickly returned by all of them. Elrond sighed.

"The girls have shown their worth." Elrond finally concluded, though Emma thought that he was just deciding that the girls would have gone anyways. Before Elrond could continue, Pippin, Merry and Sam all ran out to join the fellowship. The 3 hobbits had heard the girls' voices, but they still observed them for a minute before standing in front of the others. All the girls couldn't help but notice how cute they all were in a little-kidish way.

"Wait a moment!" Pippin said in a voice that Abbi and Amanda found extremely adorable. "you need people of intelligence on this quest…mission..Thing." Alyssa laughed at his comment.

"That leaves you out of the question, Pip." Merry replied, causing Alyssa to laugh again. Merry and pippin smiled at her laugh. Elrond let them finish before continuing.

"So, this is the fellowship of the ring." He said. "May your journey be swift and easy."

"Great!" said Pip. "Where are we going?" all six girls laughed and rolled their eyes at him.

Readers: thank you all for reviewing! this story is really fun to write and i love that all of you love it! special shout -out to LalaithElerrina for being the first to review and for giving advice on capitalization (which i suck at ) as well as enjoying the story! mypatronusisapikachu9 thanks for your support through the magic of caps-lock! and one last shout out to leafblossom for also enjoying my story! and for your information yes i do pet my friends heads and they pet mine. strangers think it's stupid, but it feels great. again, thank you all for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. traveling, sad songs and frostys

Rivendell was peaceful, quiet, and downright boring- at least to the girls. They had had to wait until the next day to depart, but they had only fallen asleep and woken up before it was time to leave. This was fortunate, because Rivendell did not have to experience the randomness they do when bored. As the others in the fellowship said good-byes and re-checked provisions (packed so they wouldn't rely on the girls constantly) the girls sat around bored and completely ready. Most of them were playing on their newly acquired IPods, while Amanda and Alyssa were playing on laptops they had got and Abbi was vaguely listening in to what the others were saying.

"I still think they shouldn't come." Boromir said with a glance at the girls. Aragorn, Elrond and Gandalf were next to him.

"I would agree with you were the circumstances not what they are." Elrond stated. "The valar only intervenes when absolutely necessary. They would not have been sent at that moment if they were not destined to join you." Gandalf nodded in agreement.

At this Abbi zoned out. They had to be right- they must have appeared at that moment to come on the quest. But Abbi started to wonder: why were they here?

As Abbi pondered her pondering question, the fellowship finished their final preparations. The girls put away their gadgets and stood up, ready to go. They started their journey fairly like the plot should go (except that the six girls were there) until they were a little bit out of Rivendell.

"I'm BORED!" shealyn said with a groan, breaking the strange silence (it was a miracle the girls hadn't broken it yet). Amanda rolled her eyes at her.

"Why don't you take out your Ipod?" Abbi suggested.

"Oh yeah!" shealyn exclaimed. With this, she whipped out her pink covered Ipod. "I'm going to read fanfiction."

"Don't you need internet for that?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, but Wifi here is amazing!" Shealyn answered.

"It's like super-ultra fast." Amanda agreed.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Rachael said with a shrug. "I've just been playing on my downloaded apps." At this point, most of the fellowship was so confused that they had silently decided to ignore this conversation. Pippin, however, did not get the silent memo.

"What's an app?" Pippin asked. Abbi shot him a friendly smile.

"An app is either a game or a device to help you with something." She attempted to explain. Pippin nodded, but he still looked confused.

"So I'm bored." Amanda stated. She couldn't exactly play on her laptop and walk, and she hated the small screen on IPods. "Emma!" she said, turning to her friend. She held out her hands for the starting positions of 'say-say-oh-playmate'. Emma shook her head no. "pleeeease?"

"Amanda, it's too hard to do it walking." Emma replied. Amanda groaned in response.

"Fine." Amanda glared at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Amanda, you are like such a little child!" Emma laughed. "You are this little ball of energy that could just go forever playing 'say-say-oh-playmate'."

"I'm not a child on the outside." Amanda joked. "I'm already 13." Boromir turned back towards them, eyebrows raised.

"Milady," he said, addressing Amanda (who giggled at the fact that she was nothing like a lady), "what did you say you're age was?" Amanda looked at him.

"13." She repeated. His eyebrows went up even further.

"And I'm 14." Emma stated from next to her.

"13." Rachael called from her place next to shealyn but every so often drifting closer to legolas (as was shealyn).

"I'M 13!" shealyn hollered as well.

"I'm 13." Alyssa called up from her place near the back next to Frodo. Frodo glanced towards her as she spoke.

"And I'm 12." Abbi finished up as she stood next to Amanda. Boromir looked shocked at how young they all were. Amanda was just grateful that they couldn't send them back to Rivendell. Having nothing else to do, all six girls whipped out IPods (to the relief of the very confused fellowship) and spent the rest of the day playing on IPods.

- A while later Shealyn decided to take the opportunity to blare Taylor Swift songs loudly from Emma's MP3 player, which she may or may not have rightfully stolen. As 'love story' came on, Shealyn got bored and (finally) turned it off. Everyone was extremely grateful.

"Let us make camp here," Gandalf stated, for it was now dusk and quickly turning to night. Aragorn and Boromir began to collect firewood as the others unloaded packs and set up sleeping areas. Pretty soon, a fire was started and they were all sitting around it eating dinner. While the fellowship stuck to their previously packed dried fruits and meats, the girls mainly munched on McDonalds and Wendy's Frostys. Pippin (always the curious one) inched closer to Amanda, the girl closest to him.

"What is that?" Pippin pointed to the frosty. She smiled before pulling out a second large chocolate frosty.

"Try it." she commanded as she handed him his frosty. Pippin gave her a look of surprise before taking a hesitant sip. His entire face lit up with joy. All the girls laughed at his expression.

"It's soo good!" he said once he finally stopped drinking it because he had finished it. "It's sweet and cold and wakes you up yet calms you down and wow!" he tried to describe it but couldn't find the right words. Amanda laughed, remembering how she had reacted the same way for her first frosty. The others in the fellowship seemed interested in their drinks now.

As Amanda offered Pippin a second one (which he accepted immediately) the other hobbits got a little closer to the girls as well. The other members were intrigued, but didn't want to seem greedy. Frodo and Merry cautiously scooted towards Shealyn, Emma and Alyssa. They knew how random they could be, and Frodo was still a little freaked out about them from their first impression. Still, they both kind of liked the randomness (it was rather silly) and they REALLY wanted to try those strange treats.

Alyssa noticed them at the same moment Emma and Shealyn did. Emma was tempted to hold one above their heads and tell them to reach for it, but that seemed too cruel and she wanted them to like her. To prevent herself from this, she pretended not to see them. Alyssa and Shealyn, however, both turned towards them.

"Hi there!" Shealyn said, scooting close to Frodo. Frodo looked a little uncomfortable at this (especially because she was intently staring at his gorgeous eyes) "you're legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day." She flirted with him before handing him a chocolate Frosty as well. The other girls rolled their eyes at her cheesy pick-up line (though the author personally thinks it's cute). Frodo didn't get it however, so he sat trying to figure it out whilst he sipped the drink that was exactly as pippin described and shealyn let out happy sighs next to him.

As shealyn was flirting, Alyssa inched near Merry because Shealyn would have hit her if she went anywhere near her Frodo. Not knowing the story, she had no idea what his name was.

"Hi." She started off a little shyly. "I'm Alyssa." She did a small smile, hoping he would get the hint and say his name. Merry shot her one back.

"I'm Merry." He said. Alyssa's eyebrows went up a tiny bit, believing this to be a girls' name. Still, her smile widened when he got the hint. Instead of holding out her hand, she held out a Vanilla frosty.

"Want one?" she asked. Merry nodded and took the Frosty. The two happily stopped talking and just sipped their drinks.

Sam sat a little bit away from Abbi, who was sipping on hers. When she saw his interested look, she gave him a small smile as he blushed a little. She pulled out a second chocolate and vanilla swirl frosty (her favorite) and offered it to him. He glanced at her for a moment, before taking his sip. He managed to take a sip of both flavors and tasted an amazing combination of refreshing (vanilla) and calming (chocolate) cool goodness. He was about a quarter of the way done before he remembered his manners (though Abbi didn't mind.)

"This is amazing!" he said in his adorable accent. "Thank you, Lady Abbi." At this, Abbi looked shocked. "Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"Not at all!" Abbi exclaimed, smiling at him. "I just didn't think you knew my name. And you're very welcome." Sam smiled back at her before they both focused on sipping their treats.

Legolas wasn't personally interested in the drinks (much). He was enjoying watching the reactions occur. He was used to being the one on the outside watching. Naturally, he was surprised when Rachael shyly approached him and kneeled down across from him.

"Hi there." She stammered. "Um, so… I was wondering if you might want to try one. Not that you have to, I just didn't want to leave you out." Legolas saw that she was blushing. He found it cute. He smiled at her.

"I would try one if it were so graciously offered to me." He stated. Rachael gave a sigh of relief. Legolas hadn't really done much yet, and she had hoped that he wouldn't reject her or be super mean or something. She gave him a large, relieved smile before pulling out a Vanilla Frosty. Legolas enjoyed it- he found it refreshing and calming. "Thank you, fair maiden." She smiled again.

As he was sipping, she seemed to completely get over her shyness and began to pet his head. He gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you petting me?" He asked, very confused. She smiled at him.

"I do it with my friends to show we think they are good in general." She stated. "Do you want me to stop?"

"You may continue if you wish." Legolas said, enjoying her childish ways. So Rachael continued to pet his ultra-soft hair.

"Oy!" Emma called to Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf. They turned towards her. "Any of you want a Frosty?" Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn shook their heads (them being all noble and stuff) but Gimli nodded. Emma tossed him one before proceeding to chuck one towards Boromir. Only his fast reflexes kept him from getting a Frosty to the face. Gimli enjoyed his while Boromir turned towards Emma.

"Fair Maiden," Boromir called to her, irritation plain in his voice, "I did not ask for this." Emma just shrugged.

"Too bad!" she stated. "You aren't as noble as Aragorn or Gandalf, so you don't get out of it." Boromir looked very annoyed at this. However, when no one was looking he did take a taste, and found that he liked it enough to polish it off.

Soon after, all of them had finished off their Frostys and Pippin had recovered from a massive brain freeze he gained halfway through his second. They were all hyper from their sugar, and knew they couldn't fall asleep yet.

"So let's hear a song!" Amanda stated, and a few nodded their heads in agreement. Normally Amanda would have suggested 'Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds', but they hadn't explained the whole 'your entire world is a book' thing, and it seemed like too loud a song for the quiet night moment. "Any volunteers?" Legolas, in answer, softly began some sweet song in elvish that the girls didn't understand, but had a feeling of love and sadness to it.

When he finished, everything was silent. Amanda had loved the song. It made her think of loved ones long gone. It reminded her of her little sister Annie, who was 5 years old. She wondered how Annie was taking the loss. She imagined her parents answering her little questions of "when's Amanda getting home?" or "Where's Abbi?" Amanda's heart nearly broke at the thought.

"Alrighty then." Emma said, breaking the silence. "Let's all go to bed now." They all slowly went to their sleeping areas, the sad song strangely calming them to sleep. Amanda focused her thoughts on believing that this must be some sort of dream. She didn't believe herself, but she somehow felt that Annie would be alright… somehow…

Readers: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! If you don't know the song, I suggest you listen to it on you tube because it is a good song. So now messages to reviewers: first, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 thank you for urging me on with your caps-locky-ness. Second, daddys number 1 girl thank you for saying it's amazing! (I agree ) AaylaKitofNiflheim (not sure if spelled right) thank you for your long review! I welcome criticism to make it better. I hope I explained most of those answers in this chapter, and I really enjoyed Frodo's reaction as well. It was one of the most fun parts to write. Nyla Evergale I'm so glad you found a part in my story where it always makes you laugh! I love those parts in stories and am so happy for you! And lastly but certainly not least, my quickly-becoming favorite reviewer leafblossom! (thought I forgot about you, didn't you?) first, I'm glad to know people like the shout-outs. Second, I'm glad that you like that I keep the language appropriate. I've read many a fanfic where it was perfect until the author ruined it with pointless swearing. Yes, I know the plot is a little slow, but that's because I want to fit a lot in and there are points ahead that I still need to decide what to do then before I get to that part of the plot. Fourth, I don't mind long reviews at all! They give a lot of input and are usually helpful. I will be keeping an eye out for your account in a little bit and I am so glad I inspired you to do so! Also, I love how you were so desperate for more that you did another review. I haven't had much time the last couple days due to busy scheduling and my friend Rachael (like in the story, yes) was threatening to kill me if I didn't update. She wouldn't really, but she was furious with me and that's why I'm making sure to at least work on the chapters every day (even if I don't update them). So that's the end of the shout-outs, and the rest of you remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. YOUR LIFE IS A STORY!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I took out the song in chapter 3, but if you don't know the song you should look it up because it's good (never grow up by Taylor Swift). The song has been changed to legolas singing a soft elvish song. On with the story!

At dawn only three of them were awake: Aragorn, Legolas and Amanda (actually Gandalf was awake, but they didn't notice him.) the three sat silent in thought. Amanda personally felt content, and felt that (at least for now) Annie would go on without two of her older sisters. She didn't know what Legolas was thinking, but she personally guessed that Aragorn would be thinking of Arwen.

"Perhaps we should wake the others to prepare for the day's Journey." Gandalf said, making them all jump. He chuckled at them as Gimli and Boromir woke up to the sound of his voice. As Aragorn attempted to wake up the Hobbits, Amanda took it upon herself to begin to wake up her friends.

"Hey Legolas," she said as he turned towards her, "could you wake up Rachael while I wake up the others?" she pointed to her sleeping friend, still in her tunic (as all the girls were). Legolas nodded and went over to the girl. Amanda smiled, knowing she had just forced Legolas to flirt with Rachael without him knowing it.

Legolas looked at the sleeping girl. He sat down on the ground next to her and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked at him. Realizing who it was, she blushed a slight pink. Legolas smiled, thinking to himself that she looked rather cute when the color rushed to her cheeks.

"Tis time to wake up, Fair Rachael." He softly said to her. Rachael gave a slight nod, not trusting her voice. Legolas then turned to go help Aragorn wake up the hobbits (who stubbornly refused to wake until they mentioned that breakfast was in a few minutes). Rachael pushed on her glasses and sat up. She spent the rest of the time before breakfast looking at the ground so no one could see her face, because she didn't want anyone to see the huge grin that seemed plastered to her face.

As Amanda grinned at her brilliant plan working, she began to wake her friends up. First she turned towards her sister, Abbi.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Amanda chanted as she repeatedly poked abbi in the shoulder. Abbi unsuccessfully tried to continue her dreams. Realizing she couldn't, she aimed a shove at Amanda (which missed epically) and started to rub her eyes as she sat up.

"Amanda, you know I don't like being woken from my dreams!" she growled as she glared at Amanda. Amanda shot her a playful smile.

"Who were you dreaming about?" She whispered to her sister. Abbi turned a slight pink identical to Rachael's moments ago.

"None of your business." She insisted.

"You didn't deny it!" Amanda triumphantly stated as she dogged yet another shove. She then made her way over to Shealyn.

"SShheeaallyynn…." Amanda whispered all creepily into her ear. Shealyn pulled the blanket over her head. "Time to get up!"

"NO!" Shealyn called from under the blanket. Amanda sighed.

"Shealyn, you have to get up." This time, there was no reply. "You asked for it!" Amanda stated loudly, pulling out a bucket of ice cold water. She dumped the contents on her friend's head and immediately jumped backwards.

Shealyn immediately sat up, spitting out water. She glared at Amanda for a moment before jumping up and running towards her.

"I'LL KILL YOU AMANDA!" She screamed, chasing Amanda around the camp. Amanda was doing this strange combination of laughing and screaming bloody murder. Due to the commotion, both Emma and Alyssa sat up and watched in amusement. Finally, Shealyn collapsed on the ground, panting. "Okay, you're safe for now." She managed to wheeze. Amanda did a happy whoop before collapsing next to Rachael (aka far from Shealyn). Rachael rolled her eyes at both friends.

As the two calmed down and their heart rates lowered to normal, breakfast was ready. Shealyn pulled out a piece of bacon and began nibbling it happily.

"My precious…" she said in a decent Gollum accent, stroking it. The other girls laughed. Amanda (who had clearly not learned her lesson) snuck up behind her. She snatched the bacon out of her hand and shealyn began to chase her around again.

"THEY STOLE IT!" Shealyn screamed, right on Amanda's heals. "THEY STOLE THE PRECIOUSESS! NASTY LITTLE…." At this she stopped and turned towards the others. "What should I say instead of hobbitses?"

"Girlses?" Emma suggested. Shealyn nodded in agreement.

"NASTY LITTLE GIRLSES!" She continued as Amanda surrendered and handed her the bacon. Shealyn went back to stroking the bacon.

"Good Gollum." Amanda said, petting her head. The girls laughed and began to pull out their own breakfasts. Their strange actions, however, had awoken a question in Aragorn.

"How do you know of Gollum?" he asked. All the others had been wondering the same thing. Amanda frowned. Clearly she had to tell them now.

"Well…" she started off. "We're from a world different from Middle Earth." This the others had guessed. "In our world, there is a book series called 'lord of the rings'. It's about you all and this quest and the ring. That's how we know all your names and Gollum and stuff." The fellowship looked unconvinced. Amanda smiled uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

"And there is a song describing the whole thing!" Rachael stated. Amanda looked relieved that the pressure was off here. She pulled out her Ipod and played 'Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds'. The girls sung along and smiled at the guys when they were done. The fellowship was completely in shock and seemed to also be in denial. Luckily, this shock kept them from really understanding the lyrics and figuring out what would happen. Only Gandalf looked unfazed.

"I'm glad we finally know your origins." He said, smiling at them. "But we have dawdled long and we must be off!" the fellowship snapped out of their trance and slowly began to pack up camp.

"Too bad we haven't had second breakfast." Pippin stated as they started on their way. "I'm hungry." The girls grinned before they tossed him apples (in reference to the movie). Pippin was caught off guard and fell over backwards due to the pressure. They laughed at him, before Amanda offered him her hand to help him up. Pippin decided then that it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut for as long as possible.

READERS: first, I know this chapter is kind of short and I apologize. no plot whatsoever. Chapter 3 was better but chapter 5 should be pretty good as well. And now to reviews: Vana Jedi, It will get a little darker, but this is supposed to be a fairly happy story. The girls are taking center stage because they are the main characters in this fanfiction but I can try to make Frodo more important. I get that you think it's supposed to be more like the books, but this is a fanfiction and I will continue to write the way I am because more people seem to enjoy it than hate it. AaylaKitofNiflheim, thank you for the criticism on the singing. You were right and I changed it. Shealyn dosen't know that he's 50 and he looks younger due to the ring. I'm glad you liked the bonds last chapter because they were fun to write. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 glad you like it. Maria I thank you for your support and am glad you like my writing style. Jamie, I'm glad you approve of the characters and you are welcome to edit it. (?) JinglyJamie I'm glad you like the story but I'm not ruining this fanfiction with swearing. I also appreciate the offer but I'm doing fine on my own. And last my official favorite: leafblossom! I do know you feel special so I keep doing them. I am so excited for when you do get an account. I'm glad you like I put head-petting in again (did that thinking of you) and all the other randomness I put in. the couples are growing well and I'm glad you see them. I'm sorry that I'm not updating fast but I'll try harder! Glad you like it just as much as my friend Rachael and you love my writing style. Hope you all continue to read this story and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. training with slight crushes

A while later they saw it. Well they saw it if "it" was a large groups of rocks that Gandalf suggested they stop to rest and eat lunch at.

"Race you!" Abigail called, running between Rachael and Amanda and heading towards the place. Rachael and Amanda looked at each other before bolting after her. Alyssa also started after them. Abbi may have had a head start, but Amanda had longer legs and passed her quickly.

"See ya!" Amanda called back to them. When she reached the spot, she was so tired she just collapsed on the ground. The grass was so tall Amanda was covered and they couldn't see her until they got closer.

"Hi!" Abbi said, not tired at all. Amanda glared at her.

"Shut. Up." She said between gasps of air. Abbi then decided to jump onto Amanda, completely knocking the air out of her. The other two laughed at them as the fellowship joined them. Aragorn and legolas prepared lunch while Boromir began to teach the hobbits to sword fight. The girls, realizing they were completely useless without weapons or skills of their own, requested to be taught as well. Boromir agreed.

So it was that the six girls were able to demonstrate how much they suck with swords. Actually, Amanda wasn't so bad (if you were supposed to use it like a baseball bat, but you weren't because you could mess up and cut off your arm).

Emma actually was much better than the rest of them because she had used a sword before (lucky duck), but she was hopelessly outdone by Boromir. Boromir taught them all individually and then took them all on and still won because they all sucked that much.

Amanda was pretty sure that Alyssa was going to get hurt in a fight because she was so nice and wasn't that good with weapons anyways. Still, she managed by the end of the lesson to learn two things: 1. Don't hold the pointy end. 2. Don't drop your weapon. It took some time, but she knew these by heart. Abbi was also too nice by heart, but she did manage to figure out how to hold the blade and a move or two.

Shealyn scared everyone- not because she had hidden talent but because she kept running around with the sword point facing forward. When Amanda forcefully took it away, shealyn decided to pull out a pair of scissors instead and run around with those. Everyone kept as well away from her as they could, not even trying to train her.

Rachael realized her lack of skills moments after they started and decided to try her luck in something a bit more up her alley: archery.

She pulled out a target and put it a ways away. Then she pulled out a bow right for her (the satchel seemed to know what each person needed) and some arrows. She positioned it as best she could on the bow. She had done this once or twice but had never really learned. She stood up straight, pulled her arm back, took a deep breath, and fired. The arrow flew through the air- 10 feet to the left of the target. She sighed.

"Would you like some guidance?" She jumped at his voice. Elves were scary quiet and she had no idea he had been there. She turned around to see him. He was smiling at her, but she was embarrassed that he had seen her fail of a shot. Realizing she hadn't answered, she gave a nod.

"Watch me." He instructed. He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. He stood up straight and looked at the target for a moment. Then he aimed and pulled his arm back. He was perfectly still, until he swiftly let the arrow loose. Within moments it had made a perfect bulls-eye. He retrieved the arrow and came back. "Your turn."

Rachael was very nervous, now that she knew this amazing archer was watching her. She notched her arrow rather shakily before pulling her arm back.

"No, like this." Legolas said in a soothing voice. He stood behind Rachael and used his right arm to hold hers up. He then reached his left arm around her body to help her left hand position the bow. "Look only at the target. Line up the tip of the arrow." He whispered into her ear. She did as she was told. "And now… release."

This arrow went flying into the actual target. It was not as perfect as Legolas', but Rachael doubted that she could ever do as well as Legolas. She pet Legolas for his good teaching, and he smiled. (He was beginning to enjoy this petting very much). Still, the next hour of training (and Legolas) boosted her skill to a much higher level.

Amanda wished to learn archery as well, but she knew this wasn't an open session. Instead, she set up her own target and began to practice throwing knives. She was fairly good- as was Emma when she came over to practice. At least, they both hit some part of the target nearly every time. Shealyn would have joined, but they took her knives away and she continued to run with her scissors.

"FOR THE SHIRE!" they heard Pippin and Merry scream as they attacked Boromir a little bit later. They all laughed as Boromir got pinned to the ground, not wanting to hurt them. Aragorn was also pulled down when he tried to join. Amanda and Alyssa helped Merry and Pippin up when they had finally stopped attacking the poor royals. Emma walked over to Boromir, who was getting to his feet.

"All hail the might of Gondor!" she said, doing a salute to further mock him. Boromir gave her an eye roll before continuing his task of getting his butt off the ground. To further the mockery, she pulled out a little dress-up tiara and placed it on his head. She then walked away, still laughing at him. He finally succeeded in getting off the ground, and proceeded to pull the tiara off his head.

A moment later, Legolas (with his awesome elf-ears of awesomeness) saw those crebain bird things. He told Aragorn, who immediately turned grim.

"Everyone hide!" he ordered. The others were quick to act. Legolas grabbed Rachael around the waist and the two dove under a rock (Rachael once again blushing). Abbi, Sam, and Alyssa all hid beneath a large rock close to them. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and they went under their own rock. Emma and Amanda momentarily joined them. Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli ran under another rock. Frodo and Shealyn both hid under a last rock. Frodo looked uncomfortable at this arrangement, but he couldn't move because at that moment the crebain flew above them.

A large shadow was cast over them all. Abbi was freaked out by the darkness. In an effort to comfort herself, she reached out and clutched Sam's hand. Sam looked surprised at this, but Abbi seemed not to notice what she had done, her eyes on the sky. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She then looked down and noticed what she had done and blushed a little. Still, sense he hadn't rejected it, she continued to hold on until the shadow passed.

Shealyn also was one to get easily scared. As this was creepy, she copied Abbi's move but grabbed Frodo's arm instead. Frodo was not sure how to respond to this, so he just sat there with a red face silently wishing she would let go. And yet, he used the kind of painful grip to distract himself from the skies above as well.

Aragorn waited a moment before he gave the all-clear. They all slowly inched out from under their hiding places. Rachael was clutching Legolas' arm with quite a grip, though not yet to the point of using her nails. Shealyn was to that point. When they got into the sunlight, Shealyn finally let go to find Frodo had several fingernail marks on his arms. When Abbi and Sam came out their hands were still locked. Amanda shot her a knowing look before Abbi dropped his hand, blushing furiously. Sam seemed to understand, and didn't try to take her hand again.

They all went back to their training (having finished their lunch a while ago) but the mood was tense and on-edge. Aragorn and Gandalf were arguing over their path for a few minutes before they decided on the mountain pass (which the girls knew would happen). They quickly packed up before once again starting on their journey.

READERS: this chapter I hope was fairly good! Leafblossom, I made sure to post tonight just for you. ONTO REVIEWS! LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you love the no swearing rule because it seems a lot of fanfictions don't do that. I know there are capitalization errors, because I'm lazy and hate reaching down to hit the shift button. I apologize for my laziness. I'm glad you like my story in general and the frostys and petting (they will make more appearances- or at least definitely the petting). Petaldawn (cool name!) I'm glad you LOVE my story and I hope you continue to read this. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I'll make shealyn crazier and for those of you who don't know she is my friend in real life so she isn't some random stalker girl. Please don't take her example and stalk me. Actually, as a general rule don't follow her as a role model. Tinkerbell24 thank you for reviewing both of my stories (yes I have three but one is mainly discontinued) but specifically I'm glad you liked this one! Thank you for the compliments. And my favorite Leafblossom! Thank you for always reviewing. i also like your approval of my mad tricking skills. I love all the other compliments and also I am trying really hard to post more- with you in mind! I also like the medicine cat tips. By the way all of you, I know that some authors write a bunch of chapters and then update them all at once, but I write these right before I post them so know I am going as fast as I can! But, encouragement does help (not sure if I would have posted today without leafblossom) so remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. hot chocolate and snowballs

"It's so tall." Shealyn groaned.

"Well it is a MOUNTAIN." Amanda retorted, quoting My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Shealyns obvious statement was obviously correct. They had begun the trail up and already there were a few inches of snow on the ground.

The girls clothing was warmer than expected, but they had already had to pull out cloaks for themselves. Even with these additions, they were pretty darn cold. Amanda couldn't understand how hobbits could walk around with no shoes on in this freezing weather. To keep occupied, they were each listening to music again.

The mountain (Amanda now dubbed it Tall Mountain) was quickly getting harder to climb. Strong winds blasted their faces, and snow piled up until it was up to the hobbit's chests. Legolas (in all his elfiness) was merely walking on the snow, so he was fine. The rest of the fellowship and added girls were freezing and tired.

Suddenly, Gandalf stopped. He listened for something, and Legolas seemed to hear it too. They could barely catch the sound of the spell of their enemy before it took effect, and a huge avalanche started.

Within moments they all were buried by snow. Alyssa described it later as dark and cold. (Real deep there, Alyssa.) Legolas was instantly out of the snow, and began searching for signs of the others. He spotted a tuft of honey-brown hair and had the owner out in moments.

"Are you all right?" He said, worry in his eyes as he pulled Rachael out of the snow bank. He gently brushed some snow off her face. She smiled and pet his head in response. The two stared at each other for a moment before jumping to their feet and searching for more of their companions.

Amanda had dug herself out of the snow while the two were having yet another moment. She just looked at them and rolled her eyes. She began searching for the others as well. Legolas had soon helped Aragorn and Gimli while Rachael had helped Shealyn. Gandalf had freed himself soon after Amanda. Amanda hadn't been left out- she helped Sam and Emma. They quickly joined the search as well.

Amanda looked around and saw a hand slowly digging through the snow. She hurried over and quickly uncovered the body to find Pippin doing his best in the snow that was above his head. She reached her arm towards him, and he hesitantly accepted it. Amanda pulled him up onto the snow. They both sank in a bit, sure, but some of the snow beneath them compacted and they could stand so the snow was above Pippin's head. Pippin looked up at her.

"Thanks." He said, sounding nervous. Was that… was he blushing?! Amanda was pretty sure he was, and she found it hilarious. She gave him a huge grin.

"Don't mention it." She replied, turning away to go look for the others. She watched as Frodo nearly had his arm yanked out as Shealyn pulled him out of a snow bank. Merry was uncovered soon by Aragorn and Legolas. The trio soon stumbled upon Alyssa and quickly dug her out. Meanwhile, Emma was failing at pulling Boromir out of the snow.

"AMANDA!" she yelled at her friend. "GIVE ME A HAND WITH PRINCESS HERE!" Boromir glared at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Amanda rushed over, and each of them grabbed one of his arms. Together, the two dragged him out of the stuck sitting position. Because they both weren't very strong, they merely pulled him forwards and then let go, making him lie down face first in the snow. The two girls laughed at him as his face turned a bright red from embarrassment.

Sam looked around. Most of the company was already uncovered. Except…

"Where is Lady Abbi?"He asked, frightened. They turned to him. Realizing what he said, they began frantically searching for her. Sam glanced around. A little ways away, he barely spotted the tip of a finger sticking out of the snow. He ran over and began speed digging her out. He found her face and looked at her, worry filling his eyes. She opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Sam." She smiled at him. Sam smiled back, seeing that she was a bit cold but otherwise alright. Sam offered his hand and slowly helped ease Abbi up, even though when she got to the point of standing she was a good deal taller than him. The two stood there for a moment, both blushing.

Amanda had run over to help her sister, and had now realized she had a talent of seeing people have personal moments. She awkwardly coughed, and the two turned to see everyone else sitting in a circle huddled together. They walked over to join them, still holding hands. Amanda saw this tiny detail and rolled her eyes.

Amanda sat down in her place in the circle next to Pippin. She glanced over at him, and noticed that he was both blushing (again?) and shivering so much that he was vibrating. She raised an eyebrow at him before pulling out a large hot chocolate drink. She handed it to him, before pulling out her own. He took a cautious sip and liked it, so he took a larger sip.

It immediately warmed him up, as well as burned his tongue. Amanda laughed as he spit his sip out. Focusing too much on what Pippin had just done, she accidentally took a large sip as well, which she then spit out. The two looked at each other for a moment before both laughing super hard. The others rolled their eyes at them.

After a few minutes of rest, the group started up the mountain again. The snow was soon too high for the hobbits, and they needed to be carried. Aragorn carried Pippin, and Boromir carried Merry. Frodo and Sam rode on Bill (oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the hobbit-pony Bill was part of the group.) Soon it got to the point where they seemed to not be moving at all. Gimli suggested they go through Moria instead, while Boromir suggested Rohan. Finally, Gandalf gave in.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." He answered them, turning to Frodo who had gotten off the pony when they stopped to rest and decide their path. He stood for a moment in thought.

"Your decision only affects the whole outcome of the quest and probably our lives, but no pressure." Emma stated. Shealyn glared at Emma, but it didn't matter because Frodo hadn't heard her.

"We should go through Moria." Frodo eventually decided.

"YAY!" Shealyn said, happy that he had decided. She ran over and gave him a huge hug. Frodo turned a bright pink at this. Still, all the girls (save Alyssa, who still didn't know what happened next) were relieved that the plot was going correctly and they hadn't messed it up… yet.

Aragorn and Boromir began tunneling through the snow to make a path for all of them. Meanwhile, the rest of the group stayed behind and rested. At first some of them attempted sleep, but the bitter wind in their faces made that impossible. Amanda warmed herself up with another Hot Chocolate as she sat next to Pippin. She laughed at the pleading looks Pippin was giving her and happily handed him one as well.

"Anyone else want one?" She asked, looking around. Merry, Sam and Frodo came over and both accepted it gratefully. Amanda tried to warn them, but they all still burned their mouths and had to spit it out.

Emma had already pulled out her precious coffee and was attempting to dump it on poor Gimli, but Abbi stopped her. The other girls pulled out hot chocolate for themselves as well, after Gandalf politely declined and Legolas only accepted one to please Rachael. Rachael was very pleased at this, and gave a light chuckle as Legolas made the common mistake of burning his tongue. Legolas smiled at the sound of her laughter, cheerful and spirited. She then pet his head, and his smile grew.

When Boromir and Aragorn arrived the group was as rested as you can get when you are on a mountain in a blizzard. Unfortunately for Boromir, Emma was ready with her coffee when they got back. Abbi didn't have time to do anything before Emma had dumped the hot contents down Boromirs' back. He cringed, and his face looked so surprised the girls couldn't help but laugh at him. He turned around to face Emma, who was laughing very hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted in anger. Emma shrugged.

"I wanted to." He glared at her as the others began down the path he had just helped make.

"We cannot base our actions alone on our wants." Aragorn gently scolded her. "We must consider others above ourselves." Emma rolled her eyes, a sure sign she wasn't paying attention. Aragorn sighed and went down the path, while Boromir spent the rest of the trip down the mountain glaring at Emma's back.

READERS: thank you for reading! Hope I made your day by updating! On to the reviews! LOTR-HP-PJ yes it is a lot of pressure but it helps keep me motivated. Glad I made you happy and I hope you continue reading! MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I'll try to make shealyn more like you (By the way, she's my friend Shealyn). AND LEAFBLOSSOM! I know I make your life more awesome and I hope I did so again! Thank you for not stalking me, and I'm glad you like Emma. She's fun to do. The couples are fun as well, so have fun watching them! I completely agree about Abbi and Sam. Originally, Abbi wanted to be paired with Pippin, but I told her to choose from Frodo and Sam (to give her some choice) and I was overjoyed when she picked Sam! They are just SOOO perfect for each other. The sword fighting did go well, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. PETALDAWN, LEAFBLOSSOM HAS A QUESTION! But I'm mean so if you want to see it read the reviews. Back to leafblossom! Glad you like the moods, which I'm trying to vary. I will continue to add head petting because I know how much you and others like it. Thank you for all the compliments and I'm sorry that it's hard to update as much as I know you want it to! Don't think I'm being mean or anything, because I always get sad when I see that you reviewers are sad that I didn't update yet. But don't stop! It keeps me motivated and helps me not be distracted by the internet. So that's all, and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. girls are dead sort of

"It's official: we're dead." Amanda stated. The others looked at her like she had lost her mind. They were all peacefully resting at the bottom of the mountain. She sighed before reading off the laptop she was holding.

"There is this article I found that says 'Bus explosion in Lansing. Tragic accident occurred earlier this year when the engine of a school bus exploded. The driver made a fatal mistake by swerving off the road into a tree. Most of the students escaped, but 6 weren't so lucky. The 6 girls have been pronounced dead, and the driver has sense been fired for his mistake.' Serves him right! Oh, and then there's a bunch of quotes of people who knew us." Amanda explained to her friends. The others heard her, but they had no idea what to think of it, so they went back to the failsafe plan- ignore the conversation.

"What are the quotes?" Alyssa asked, curious what people said about you when you were dead. Amanda skimmed the page.

"Rebekah says 'They were all really nice and smart. But they were also very loud and funny most of the time. It's not the same school without them.'" Amanda said.

"Awww!" Shealyn sighed. "She was talking about me!" the others laughed, knowing she was right.

"Any others?" Alyssa pressed on.

"Couple from popular girls who probably just wanted their name in the paper." Amanda rolled her eyes. "But no others that we really knew. I feel so loved."

"Don't worry, we love you!" Rachael said, petting her head. Amanda smiled with pleasure, and laid down so her head was in Rachael's lap. Legolas couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that he wasn't the one getting pet. Amanda noticed this, and her smile grew. "Now by the universal laws of head-petting, you must return the favor and pet me!" Rachael said, stopping. Amanda groaned.

"But I'm so comfy!" She said. Rachael pushed Amanda's head off of her lap, forcing her to get uncomfortable. "Fine." She agreed. She put Rachael's head in her own lap, before she began to pet her head. Rachael purred in pleasure, and Amanda laughed.

Soon after Amanda started petting her head, Aragorn announced it was time to start walking again.

"Time to get up, kitty-cat." Amanda said, speaking to Rachael. Rachael promptly snuggled closer to Amanda.

"No." she said back in a cute little kid voice. Amanda smiled before pushing her off. Rachael glared at her, but Amanda paid her no mind.

As they were walking, Alyssa realized they hadn't slept sense… actually, she couldn't remember. She gave a yawn, and noticed others were giving yawns too. Emma looked some-what awake, but that was because she had just had coffee. Emma had also offered a cup of coffee to Boromir as a peace offering (for now), but he had declined, not trusting her. Still, the gesture took the anger off of Boromir, and he was no longer mad to the point of seriously considering murder.

Knowing they had to get some sleep, they stopped for camp a bit before dusk. Everyone set up camp and got their sleeping areas ready. They got a fire going fairly quickly and had dinner ready soon.

As they sat around eating dinner (chicken nuggets was the girls' choice tonight), Legolas found himself next to Rachael. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and pet her head. She turned to him in surprise.

"Why are you petting my head?" she said. He stopped and put his hand down. "Don't stop! I like it!" He slowly started again. "It's just that you've never pet my head before, and I wanted to know why you chose now." He looked confused.

"The universal laws of head-petting require me to." He replied. Rachael didn't realize he had heard that. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It was just a rule in an anime she and Amanda watched, and they used it as an excuse to get more pets. But there was no way she was telling Legolas that! For one thing, she didn't want to embarrass him or anything. For another, his head-petting technique was super soft.

"Oh! Thank you then." She replied once she could finally take her hand away from her mouth. He smiled and continued to pet her while she sighed with happiness. Amanda (always the couple-observer) saw them and grinned.

When they had finished dinner, everyone went straight to their beds/ground on which they slept. Amanda was sleeping right next to Rachael, and Legolas was far on the other side, which was lucky because it kept him (even with elf ears) from hearing them.

"How's Legolas' head-petting technique?" Amanda whispered. Everyone had a different style of petting, some good and some bad. All the girls agreed Emma had the best petting technique.

"Wonderful." Rachael sighed with pleasure.

"Better than Emma's?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. Rachael grinned.

"I think so." Rachael replied. Amanda rolled her eyes at her love-struck friend, before the two joined the others in blissful and much-needed sleep.

READERS: sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to make sure to update for you guys! Onto reviews! LegolasGreenleafLove I'm glad you love my story, and most of my friends are starting to learn and like LOTR. Glad I made you laugh, and I hope your friends will soon learn the magic of LOTR. Next, up: LEAFBLOSSOM! Okay, so glad you like the couples! Pippin is hilarious and I think he is the perfect match. Glad I brightened up your day- I've had some suckish days myself after I started this story, but writing this brightens my day too. Rachael and Legolas probably have the most moments, but they are an amazing couple so I'm glad you like them. Abbi and Sam are totally the cutest couple ever, but I agree that Amanda and Pippin are becoming pretty cute as well. I'm not sure what Emma and Boromirs' relationship is either, and it's fun seeing where it's going. And glad I have introduced you to the magic powers of caps lock. IT ROCKS! And now I am going to make a point of always saying your name in caps lock. I am very proud of you for your LOTR reference and hope you like that I updated soon. And lastly, Petaldawn: I'm glad you and everyone like the head petting, and the girls are very different. I may not have shown much of Alyssa yet, but she will get a bigger part later on. So that's all the reviews, and all of you remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. romance (ooh la la)

"Are you asleep?" Rachael asked.

"No, I'm practicing dying." Amanda retorted sarcastically, eyes still closed. Rachael rolled her eyes at her friends' answer as Amanda continued to sleep. It was a repeat of a few days ago- Aragorn and Legolas slowly waking up the hobbits, Rachael herself waking up her friends. Rachael, who had found out earlier that Amanda had tricked Legolas into flirting with her, decided to return the favor.

"Hey Pippin," She called to the hobbit that had just woken up, "Can you wake up Amanda while I wake the others?" Pippin looked at her.

"Why me?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Just do it." She sighed. Pippin cautiously made his way over to Amanda, not sure if she was going to attack him or anything. After a few moments of just staring at her and not knowing what to do, Amanda (who was only half asleep) seemed to notice him. She opened her eyes, confused why he was there. He blushed.

"Um… Miss Rachael says you should wake up now." He managed to say. Amanda looked confused.

"What?" Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Rachael." She sighed, understanding what Rachael had done. She turned to the nervous hobbit, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay. Thanks." Pippin nodded and hastily went away.

Rachael watched her little plan take action before waking her friends. Alyssa and Abbi got up momentarily after she told them to. Emma was a little slower, but she did get up when told. Shealyn was another matter.

"Get up, Shealyn." Rachael said, gently kicking her friend's foot.

"NO!" Shealyn replied, head under her blanket.

"Shealyn, if you don't get up, I'm getting Amanda to come over here." Shealyn pulled down the blanket just enough for her eyes to see Rachael.

"You wouldn't." Shealyn glared at her, not sure if she would follow through with her threat. Rachael raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge her to go there. "Meanie." Shealyn muttered before slowly getting up.

Rachael laughed at her before joining the others in a circle around the fire for breakfast. She sat next to Amanda, who gave her a glare and a gentle shove. Rachael laughed at her friend, and laughed even more when she saw Pippin sit next to Amanda.

"Legolas." Amanda whispered to Rachael in response. Legolas heard her and looked up, whilst Rachael turned a slight pink and stopped laughing. Amanda smiled and gave her an eye roll to show there were no more hard feelings. Rachael nodded to show she understood the gesture; although she was thinking how she could use Pippin to get back at Amanda.

At this point Amanda finally acknowledged said hobbit and turned to look at him. She then noticed that Pippin was looking at her, as well as blushing. Amanda gave a silent sigh. Sure, Pippin looked completely adorable when he blushed, but it was starting to make things awkward and therefore get on her nerves.

She decided to ignore Pippins' blushing for now. Instead, she just pulled out a chocolate frosty and began sipping it, letting her thoughts drift away.

"Here" She said, noticing his interest handing one to him. Pippin accepted it immediately. (Of course he did, he's Pippin!)

"Thank you Miss Amanda." He thanked her, blushing even further. Amanda silently scolded the hobbit. He was making this awkward by blushing, and now she could feel that she was blushing a bit too.

"No reason to call me Miss, Okay?" Amanda she replied, hoping (correctly) that he hadn't noticed her blushing. "Miss is a title just given to fancy people who are really nice and pretty."

"Then it's a perfect title for you, Miss Amanda." Pippin replied, giving her a small smile. Amanda's jaw dropped at his response.

"Uh… okay." Amanda managed to reply, now fully embarrassed. She was not at all used to this kind of situation, and she spent the rest of breakfast sipping her Frosty and blushing furiously, looking at the ground. By this point everyone who looked at her could see the blush. Rachael decided that they were now even and silently thanked Pippin.

After breakfast they began walking again (duh). The girls entertained themselves along the way- most of them by playing on IPods. Emma, in contrast, spent the time terrorizing poor Boromir. This mainly involved pouring water repeatedly over his head by 'accident', then apologizing to make him not mad. Repeat cycle.

When they decided to rest for the night, they did so a fair amount of time before dusk, mainly to end Boromirs' suffering and prevent Emma's murder. Due to the large amount of sunlight left, Amanda decided to train some more. She could no longer ask Legolas to teach her archery without flirting with him, so she decided to instead practice her knife skills once more. The others soon noticed and began training again as well.

Rachael spent her time half training, half flirting with Legolas as they did archery stuff. Emma chose to spend her training time sharpening her sword skills with Boromir. Boromir happily taught her. This surprised Abbi, until she realized Boromir was using much of the time to completely whoop Emma. Still, Emma managed to get much better, and Boromir was once again out of the murder zone.

Abbi herself didn't want to get whooped as well, so she chose to join Amanda over at the constructed knife targets. The two girls were pretty good, although Amanda was better. At one point Alyssa came over right when Amanda picked up a stuffed dummy in close range and completely annihilated it by stabbing it violently repeatedly.

"You scare me sometimes, Amanda." Alyssa said, raising her eyebrows. Amanda gave her an evil grin in return.

Alyssa herself tried to throw knives, but she ended up nearly cutting her fingers off. Amanda suggested she stop before she lost all her limbs, and Alyssa was more than happy to agree. Instead, Alyssa spent the rest of the time dueling with swords with Shealyn. Well, 'dueling' if dueling involved Shealyn hacking randomly and Alyssa running around screaming and trying to keep from getting killed.

Abbi eventually decided to take a break from knife throwing a ways away from the group. Sam, who was not very violent by nature, sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi Sam." She said, turning to him. She smiled.

"Hello Lady Abigail." He said, returning her smile. She lay down in the grass on her back. He did the same next to her.

"It's so strange." She said, staring up at the sky. "The sky looks so beautiful." Indeed, the sky was still a bright blue. "It's a dangerous mission where death and destruction could easily follow. And yet, the sky still cheers me up."

"I think that's the thing." Sam responded. "The sky knows that everything doesn't have to be dark all the time. It knows that sometimes, we need it to be beautiful."

"That's a nice answer." She said, sighing with happiness. Abbi was surprised with his response, but she liked it. Sam smiled; glad he had made her happy. The two spent the rest of training lying there on the ground.

Shealyn sighed- she was bored. Emma had long sense taken away her sword, and Alyssa wasn't getting within 30 feet of her. She would flirt with her fangirl crush Legolas, but even she had figured out Legolas was taken by this point.

As she was standing there debating what to do, Frodo (the innocent fool) decided to go over to her. He wanted someone to talk to, and she was the only one open.

"Um… hi." He said, not sure where to go from here. He didn't exactly need to introduce himself, and he had heard her name screamed enough times by her irritated friends to know her name was Shealyn. He tried to think back to all he knew about this strange girl. Suddenly, he remembered her pick-up line a while back (you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day!) and he finally understood it. Instantly he turned a bright red, but Shealyn seemed not to notice as she suddenly let out a scream that completely startled him.

"YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!" she screamed happily at him. Frodo looked both very confused and very afraid.

"Um... yeah?" He replied, not knowing what to expect and really wishing he hadn't come over.

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to calm down but still grinning like an idiot. "I'm just really good at making people not want to talk to me because they find me annoying and loud." (Frodo secretly agreed, but he had no idea if he should say so or not) "And I know that you're creeped out by me and stuff but I really don't want you to hate me or anything but I am really bad at controlling myself and I don't know at all how I'm supposed to act here but even if I did I would probably mess up and yeah." She rambled on. Frodo stood there with a small, awkward smile- not sure what to do and completely surprised by her words.

"Um…." He started when she had finished rambling for the moment, "Okay." He finally finished, not sure where to go from here. She laughed.

"Sooo…." She replied, not sure where to go with this either. "NEW TOPIC!" she suddenly screamed, startling him again. "Do you want to start, or me?" she asked him.

"Um… you." He answered, not wanting to talk much.

"Do you always only say 'um…' and then one word?" Shealyn asked.

"Um… yes." He said with a smile, and was very relieved when she laughed.

"You're fun!" She said to him. Frodo personally was very relieved that he hadn't had his head cut off (yet) and he had been complimented! That is, he was relived for a moment. "Want to duel with me?" Shealyn then asked. Frodo was instantly terrified, having seen her 'duel' before.

"Um…" He tried to work up the courage to say no, but he couldn't. Besides, she probably would have made him do it anyways. "sure." He replied, trying to use his eyes to say no, but Shealyn didn't notice.

"Here you go!" she said, handing him a hobbit sword and taking out a sword for herself as well. Frodo spent the rest of training dodging and trying not to get his head chopped off as Shealyn swung the sword, laughing like a maniac.

Alyssa, meanwhile, had set up her own archery stand away from Shealyn. Amanda went over to her, expecting failure of some sort. Amanda was thoroughly surprised when Alyssa's first arrow was an exact bulls' eye.

"Dang-a-rang!" Amanda exclaimed. "How did you do that?!" Alyssa turned and smiled at her.

"I took archery classes back at home." Alyssa replied. "Don't you remember?" Amanda shook her head- but, now that she mentioned it, Amanda did remember it vaguely.

"Could you teach me?" Amanda asked, excited that she had found a teacher. Alyssa nodded, and the two worked on archery until both girls were good with the bow (but Alyssa was super-ultra amazing; like could possibly hold her ground in an archery contest against Legolas amazing).

Soon after Frodo's narrow escape from certain doom, dusk finally arrived and they were forced to quit due to darkness. Everyone gathered around the fire for dinner after sleeping areas were once again decided. Emma sat across from Boromir, and she and Shealyn spent most of dinner chucking chocolate chips at him (which of course they were having for dinner because they are that unhealthy). After dinner, some of them went to bed, but Amanda didn't. She ventured over to Legolas, who was sitting away from the group.

"Hi." She said as he turned to see who it was.

"Hello." He replied, a bit confused as to why she was talking to him.

"So you have a crush on Rachael." She stated, getting straight to the point. His eyebrows went up and he flushed a light pink. Lucky for him, the said girl was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know what you mean." She sighed.

"Don't try to deny it or anything." She retorted. "And if you didn't know yourself, now you know that you have a crush on Rachael." Legolas just sat there, eyes wide. "I didn't come over here to have a long argument about your love life, so I'll get straight to the point I came to say: Don't you dare break her heart. I know that you're all awesome in your elfiness and that you're going to live forever and stuff, but don't even think about denying her to protect her or yourself, because you'll only break both your hearts. And if you do break her heart, you will have me to deal with, and you do not, I repeat- do NOT want to see me when I'm angry. Are we clear, lover boy?" she said, glaring at him.

The poor elf was just staring at her, not sure whether to be angry, ashamed, guilty- anything. Amanda, however, seemed pleased with the response.

"Good." She said, turning to walk over to her bed. She looked back over her shoulder. "One last thing- just make sure to be there for her." She turned her head back around and soon joined the others in sleep, leaving Legolas to ponder her words in silence.

READERS: this chapter I made sure to update because my friend Rachael who really loves this story had a bad day today and she really needed this so I hope she appreciates this as you all will because I'm probably going to fail science because I'm neglecting my giant super important project for you guys. BE GRATEFUL RACHAEL! Onto reviews! First, LOTR-HP-PJ you are becoming my second-favorite! (because no one can replace LEAFBLOSSOM) I'm glad I made you happy and I hope I did it again! The universal laws of head-petting are fun, and me and my friends use them a lot. I hope your friends will let you pet them soon, because they are missing out. Annoyed Guest, I have no idea what you mean so please clarify. Guest- I will attempt to make Frodo love Shealyn but it's hard because Shealyn creeps him out. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 glad you like it and I know it's short but this one is a bit longer. And LEAFBLOSSOM! (Wow you reviewed a lot it must have been a while sense I updated! SORRY!) I know the other girls aren't as big, but I'll try to make them bigger and they will definitely get bigger roles after the first book (Virtual cookies to those who know what part that is). Glad you enjoy Legolas and head-petting as much as always! I got it from an anime called 'Dog Days', very hilarious. I am trying to do more of abbi-Sam and Amanda-pippin and did those in this chapter. NOTE TO ALL: REVIEW RELATIONSHIPS (even if not couples) YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO DO MY BEST FOR THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Hope you enjoyed the always-nervous Pippin in this one! I'm still not sure what Emma and Boromir are- though Rachael says Boromir is merely Emma's target. Sorry I took forever to update, but I'm REALLY busy this last month of school. Putting on a play tomorrow, (I'm an orphan in Annie! Woo-hoo!) friend's sleepover birthday party Saturday, giant science project due next Friday, school, exams, other classes homework/projects/tests, chores, parents forcing me off the computer, random social events I'm forced to attend… you get the idea. Still, I'm doing my best so try not to blame me! I'm planning on updating much more often once school gets out (although I may be prevented by the parental units trying to get me to be active). Thank you SOOO much for continuing to review anyways- they make me want to update much faster. As I say to my friends- 'I really wish I could just head-pet my little reviewers.' True story! so mental head pets for all of you! I hope if any of you had a sucky day like me (stupid drama) and my friend Rachael, I hope I made your day.

ALL READERS: REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. first battle! AAAAH!

Suddenly Rachael sat up. All around the camp she could hear the faint sound of wolves howling. She glanced around to see that Amanda was up as well.

"What's going on?" she whispered. Amanda looked grim.

"We haven't been moving fast enough, and the plot hasn't changed." She replied. "This is the wolves that attacked the fellowship after they came down the mountain." Now Rachael remembered, even though she wished it had changed. Looking around, she saw that Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were up, as well as Gimli and Boromir. Gandalf gave some shout to the unseen wolves along the lines of 'go away if you don't want to die', but she didn't catch his exact words.

All was quiet for a moment after Gandalf's words. Suddenly, one of the wolves leapt straight towards Rachael. Rachael cried out in surprise- but she needn't worry. Immediately Legolas shot an arrow straight through the beast's neck.

"Are you all right?" he said, crouching next to her. She smiled and pet his head, before taking his hand and standing. Legolas shot a glance over at Amanda and could see that she was giving them a knowing look. Legolas rolled his eyes in response, which made Amanda smile.

The others had bolted awake after her cry. Gimli stood ready with his axe, Boromir and Aragorn with their swords, the hobbits with their hobbit swords, and Gandalf with his staff. Rachael took out her own bow and arrows and stood back to back with Legolas. Amanda was the only other girl ready- with a sword in her hands, a bow and quiver on her back and LOTS of knives at her belt. After a few moments, Emma pulled out her sword as well. Abbi mirrored her sister, but without the bow and arrows. Shealyn pulled out a sword as well (making Abbi duck as she swung it around). Alyssa, however, was still kind of waking up as the wolves began to attack and chaos in issued.

"PULL OUT YOUR BOW ALYSSA!" Amanda screamed at her, defending herself and her friend from wolves. Alyssa snapped out of her trance and immediately shot an arrow through the heart of a wolf that was about to get Amanda from behind. Amanda nodded her thanks, before running off to a different part of the battle. Alyssa stood near the edge of the battle, shooting the stray ones here and there with ease.

"Merry!" she called down to the hobbit who was also near the edge. He looked up at her as she shot the wolf he was fighting. "Could you come help me over here?" he ran over to her.

"What is it?" He asked her, confused. Alyssa blushed, uncomfortable that she had to actually engage in conversation instead of just getting the help she needed.

"Um…" she mumbled. "I needed someone to watch my back. I suck at close combat." Merry smiled with understanding.

"Don't worry." He stated. "I'll protect you whenever you need protecting." Alyssa blushed further, not sure if he was talking about right now or saying a sweet line that always applied. Deciding not to focus on it, she shot a few more wolves. Merry followed her lead and stopped talking.

Emma knew that she was good, but not good enough to survive on her own.

"I DECLARE YE MY HUMAN SHIELD!" she proclaimed in her most official voice, laying her hand on Boromirs' shoulder. Boromir rolled his eyes at her. Basically, Emma spent the whole battle killing a few wolves while she used Boromir to protect both of them. Emma chose wisely, because Boromir was such a skilled swordsman that he was able to defend them both.

Rachael and Legolas were a good team, although Rachael was oblivious to the fact that Legolas was protecting her a LOT more than she was protecting him. Although she can't be blamed- he is a super awesome archer elf.

Shealyn had a… untraditional form of battle. She ran around with her sword pointed forwards and screaming at the top of her lungs. Any wolf she encountered died, and any person knew her well enough to get out of her way.

Abbi suddenly cried out- but only Sam heard her. A wolf had just given her a scratch just below the shoulder of her left arm. She fell to the ground, shocked at the pain.

"Lady Abbi, I'll protect you!" Sam said, bravely standing in front of Abbi. Abbi smiled at his cuteness. She didn't know how much help he would be, but when Sam stabbed the wolf that had attacked her, she thought otherwise. (Little did either of them know that Aragorn was beating up most of the wolves that were trying to get to them).

Frodo wasn't doing so well- in fact without amanda he'd probably be dead. amanda was mostly protecting both of them while he did his best to help. amanda whirled around and threw a knife in one that had nearly got Frodo that time.

"Thanks." he sighed in relief. she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't mention it." Amanda replied. Soon after she ran off to a different area because Gandalf had come over to protect Frodo instead.

"Look out, Miss Amanda!" Pippin called. Amanda whirled around as Pippin stabbed a wolf that was about to attack her.

"Look out yourself!" She retorted, returning the favor and throwing a knife at a wolf about to get him.

"But I must look out for you!" He replied, standing next to her and attempting to take on several wolves at once. Amanda took a few of her knives and threw one into each of the wolves surrounding them. She then gave Pippin a quick pat on the head.

"Good luck with that." She sarcastically replied with a quick smile. Pippin spent the rest of the time trying to defend Amanda, whilst Amanda was the one that actually killed all the wolves that came near them.

Soon after the battle started, it was over. Rachael gave Legolas head pets for his great protecting skills (which near the end she had noticed). Shealyn was completely soaked in wolf blood, due to her very messy battle strategy. Amanda smiled at Pippin, who was thoroughly embarrassed that he hadn't been able to be much help. Then Amanda noticed Abbi, and she rushed over at the same time as Aragorn to see what's wrong. Aragorn, being a great healer, quickly observed the wound.

"Please hand me some bandages and water, Lady Amanda." He said to her in a normal tone. Amanda rolled her eyes at the title before doing as he asked. He cleaned off the wound with the water before bandaging it up. Amanda watched very closely, wanting to learn how to do such things herself. He smiled before standing up.

"It's not poisoned, but it's fairly deep. Still, it will heal quickly." He said to both sisters before walking away. Amanda let out a small sigh of relief, while Sam let out a large one. Abbi looked fine as well- she was sitting up so that her legs were stretched out in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for protecting me Sam." She said, giving him a one-armed hug. Sam's face immediately turned a bright red.

"It was nothing anyone else wouldn't do." He said, although he looked mighty pleased with himself. Things had just turned very awkward for Amanda, who slowly just walked away.

"You are a good human shield." Emma told Boromir, giving him a nod of approval.

"Thanks?" He said, not sure if it was a compliment.

Alyssa and Merry stood at the edge of the camp, momentarily forgotten by everyone else. It was now a very awkward moment between them, because now that the battle was over there was nothing to keep Alyssa's mind off her companion. She turned to the short hobbit.

"Um… Thanks." She quietly stated. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Great treasures must be protected." He stated back. Alyssa blushed; embarrassed at the attention he was giving her.

"Um… Thanks." She repeated. He smiled again.

"Want to go join the others?" He asked, finally allowing her to have a way to avoid more awkwardness. She immediately nodded, and the two silently walked down the hill to join the others.

READERS: hope you're all happy that I updated today! I couldn't do it yesterday because I had my play, (WHICH I ROCKED IN!) but I'm glad I made all you're days on Thursday and I hope I did it again! On to the reviews! LOTR-HP-PJ, thank you for your luck because I think it might have actually helped! I loved your exclamation point ending epicness, and I'm super glad that I made your day not completely suck! Hope math goes better- I hate when they assume we already know something, but don't bother to review it to check! LegolasGreenleafLove glad you liked the chapter and it's super cool you were an orphan as well! ORPHAN POWER UNITE! Glad I made your day as well- seems like everyone's day sucked. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 please review in English because I don't want to have to actually translate it. NO HABLO EN ESPANOL! (Tilde over the n) I'll try to do more shealyn-Frodo. none in this chapter, but there is more to come that I have planned! LEAFBLOSSOM! Dang you did do a lot of reviewing- thank you! Okay, so let's see- glad I made you day as well. I know that there isn't a lot of Alyssa-merry, but I put some in now and there will be a lot of them later. I did some more of most of the couples, and I'm glad you liked Amanda lecturing legolas. I did more Rachael and legolas here just like you wanted! I agree that pippin is super adorable. Sorry there isn't Frodo-shealyn, but they WILL be in the next chapter. Put some head petting in because it rocks, and Alyssa is pretty amazing. I am also very proud of the fact that chapter 8 was so awesome I got two facts! Seriously I am way too happy that you did that. ^-^. Glad it even counted for two days for you! Plus I had the play. I'll try to update more often (as always) but until school ends it will be pretty slow. Just remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. johnny the squid thing

The others were currently in the middle of a super fast combination of packing up and stating information that all the others knew as Alyssa and Merry joined them.

"The wolves merely retreated- they will follow and attack us again." Aragorn stated the obvious as the others heard the distant wolf howls.

"Then we must move with haste to Moria- quickly." Gandalf put in his obvious comment. At this point everyone was packed up save the two who had just arrived, but the hobbits and girls helped them both pack in seconds.

The group rushed over the land through the night, not running but walking very fast. Many of them were talking in hushed voices, or not at all. Rachael kept glancing around- that wolf jumping at her had made her paranoid, and she could hear howls all around them. Legolas noticed this, and gave her a small pet on the head as well as held her hand. She glanced at him, and shot him a grateful look.

"Thank you." She gripped it tightly but nicely to remind herself that Legolas was there for her, and Legolas never let her hand go once the rest of that night.

Amanda smiled to herself as she noticed the chemistry growing between them. She glanced around and found that Shealyn had decided to grab hold of Frodo's arm, and it already had several fingernail marks again. Frodo glanced at Amanda and mouthed 'help me.' Amanda smiled and mouthed back 'no' at him.

Soon after Frodo was released, they saw the entrance to Moria surrounding area….stuff. As they were walking across some slippery stones, Abbi's foot slipped into the water. She shivered at the cold, evil feeling of the water that soaked through her boots. Sam immediately pulled her arm so that she wouldn't lose her balance and fall in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. She smiled back in reply, but kept his hand the whole time over the rocks- 'for balance'.

As they reached the wall that had the hidden door, the moon suddenly rose up in the sky. The moonlight immediately made the outline of the door visible.

"Coincidence? I think not!" Emma said, making Boromir look at her weirdly while the rest ignored her.

"What does it say?" Merry asked Gandalf, pointing to the elvish writing above the door.

"Oh sure, don't ask the actual elf." Rachael muttered next to Abbi, making her laugh.

"It says- 'speak friend and enter'." Gandalf replied, inspecting the marks.

"What's that mean?" Merry said.

"Well it's quite simple!" Gandalf stated to all of them. "If you're a friend, speak the password and you may enter."

Gandalf then began speaking many words in elvish for a few minutes, but with no success. Emma sighed.

"For crying out loud!" Emma cried out loud. "You just say mfph…" Shealyn quickly laid her hand over Emma's mouth.

"NO STEALING FRODO'S LINE AND THROWING OFF THE PLOT BY TELLING THEM THE PASSWORD!" Shealyn yelled at her. The fellowship turned towards her, completely confused. Frodo looked more confused than the rest of them. They turned towards the other girls, looking for explanation.

"We know the password because we know the story." Amanda explained to them as she sat with her legs crossed on a rock. Their eyebrows shot up.

"Could you tell us then?" Boromir said, exasperated.

"No." she answered sweetly. "We shouldn't interfere." Boromir looked furious, but Gandalf stepped in.

"She is correct." He stated. "If they interfere with what is supposed to occur, events will occur at the wrong times bringing an unfavorable outcome." Amanda smiled at him before he continued to yell in elvish.

"So… What is the password?" Alyssa, who was also on the rock, whispered to Amanda.

"It's the elvish word for friend." Amanda whispered back. Alyssa thought about that for a moment.

"Oh! I get it!" She laughed loudly. "That's clever." Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend.

Gandalf was still speaking in elvish an hour later. Amanda was starting to regret her decision. Rachael was just glad that the howling in the distance had ceased (But she was still holding Legolas' hand lightly). Aragorn had just had Bill leave, and Sam was a bit bummed out. Legolas and Gimli were having an argument over which race ended the elf-dwarf friendship. Everyone else was sitting around bored. Pippin was the most bored, so he had started throwing rocks into the water. The water began to ripple. Suddenly he was scared out of his wits when Aragorn snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't disturb the water." Aragorn scolded him. Pippin could only nod. Within earshot, Emma and Abbi were talking.

"Do you think we should have stopped him?" Abbi asked as the two lay down on their stomachs and stared at Pippin.

"Nah… it's supposed to happen anyway." Emma replied. Pippin (who could hear them) gave them a strange look before walking over to them.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking down at their faces.

"You disturbing the water." Abbi replied. "We decided not to stop you."

"What's going to happen because I did?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. They smiled at him.

"You'll find out soon." Emma replied in a mysterious tone. Pippin now looked very worried and freaked out.

"Good to know." He said, backing away to go to a different spot. The two girls laughed at his reaction.

Time passed and Frodo still hadn't figured it out. Gandalf sat down, looking defeat. The howling was beginning to pick up again, and Rachael was getting scared they were going to get attacked again. Realizing Frodo wasn't getting it, Shealyn crept up behind him.

"Want a hint?" She whispered in his ear as she knelt down next to him. He jumped, startled, before nodding. "It's not 'speak, friend,' it's 'speak friend'." The clue sounded confusing, but Frodo understood it. He went over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. Gandalf looked surprised at the question, while Rachael silently ranted about how he should ask the actual elf. Shealyn ran to stand in front of the door, knowing what came next.

"_Mellon._" Gandalf replied, confused.

"OPEN SESAME!" Shealyn shouted as the doors began to open because Gandalf had said the password.

"WOO-HOO! I OPENED THE DOOR!" She screamed. Her friends rolled their eyes at her as everyone else cautiously peered into the gloomy cavern. Frodo hesitantly went over to Shealyn and tugged on her sleeve to get her to crouch down, which she did.

"Thank you for the hint." He whispered nervously into her ear. She smiled before giving him a huge hug and making him blush furiously. He was fine with it for a moment, but she seemed to not know when to let go. Finally, after a solid 3 minutes she released the poor hobbit.

"What are we waiting for?" Alyssa asked, not sure why they weren't just going in. At that moment, Frodo was grabbed by the ankle by a tentacle and pulled backwards.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed, trying to help as the squid/octopus thing surfaced. Frodo was screaming his head off.

"It's Johnny!" Shealyn said, pointing to the creature. Abbi looked at her like she'd gone nuts.

"What?" Shealyn said, noticing her look. "I just named him."

'Johnny' soon dropped Frodo when Boromir and Aragorn charged in and started chopping its tentacles.

"Run inside!" Aragorn yelled as he caught Frodo. The others were quick to follow orders- except for Johnny, of course.

Everyone got in just in time. Johnny, who was probably feeling left out, started throwing a tantrum. He ended up crashing the entrance and barricading them in. So, kids, remember never to bully others by not including them- they might end up barricading you in some random mine.

The group stopped for a moment, catching their breath.

"THAT's what we were waiting for." Alyssa stated.

READERS: hope you enjoyed this chapter! FYI: I updated chapter 9 to show what Frodo was doing. Onto reviews! MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I did more with Frodo, and I'm terrified that you have scissors. Please put them away before you cut someone's neck (again). LegolasGreenleafLove I'm glad I made your day and once again congrats on your tennis tournament! AaylaKitofNiflheim yeah, Shealyn does creep Frodo out- it's fun to watch/write. Also, I think that Sam is cute with Abbi and hasn't (yet) had to think about choosing between Frodo and Abbi at all, so he's content with both of them but you're probably right that he would choose Frodo at this point (Sorry Abbi!). LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you liked Emma's line! It was fun to come up with. And LEAFBLOSSOM! I totally want you to update, so don't feel like you're annoying or you shouldn't or anything. I don't know how Emma pets because no one really knows her petting style, but it's a good one so it might be! I'm glad you loved the battle chapter as I call it. I loved it because it was fun and action-y and awkward all at once, in my opinion. Hope you're glad that I posted again! And don't worry- you are not at ALL a nuisance! Thank you for reviewing again because I was busy with other stuff like chores and reading and my friend's birthday party and it wasn't on the top of my mind so it wasn't getting done. Gracias for the reminder! I'm glad I get 3 facts (so proud of myself! ^-^) and I love that you added 'pretty please with sprinkles and cheese on top'! (Even if cheese is gross… 'WE HATES ITSSS!) Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!

Seriously, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. waiting and darkness

Rachael observed her surroundings, terrified. She hated dark places- especially when she didn't know her surroundings by heart. Legolas (who had let go of her hand to shoot poor Johnny) noticed the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes showed the worry he had for her. She turned to face him.

"I hate dark places." She said quietly, her face not even trying to mask her terror. "I hate not knowing what's there." He clutched both her hands in his.

"Don't worry." He tried to reassure her. "You have all of us to find out for you. It won't be so hard." She looked unconvinced. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Trust me." He whispered to her. She smiled a tiny bit to show it had worked, but at heart she was still frightened. Legolas, realizing words wouldn't comfort her, pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Rachael gasped silently at his gesture, and blushed furiously. She quickly grasped his tunic and buried her face into it, letting her fears wash away in his protective grasp. Legolas gave a content smile, glad he had succeeded in his task.

The two lovebirds were standing at the back of the group. Unfortunately, this scene made things very awkward for Amanda, who was also in the back. Luckily for her, the group soon started moving and the two were forced to be content to holding hands.

They walked for many hours in silence- mainly because the girls were using headphones to listen to music. All of them were a bit creeped out by the mines, save Amanda because she's a creepy half-vampire who likes dark, enclosed, cold spaces underground. True story. Many of them were using the music as their distraction, while Rachael used Legolas. Abbi grasped Sam's hand as well, needing someone to hold on to. Sam had no objections to this, so they walked with hands together as well. Emma's choice of distraction was to repeatedly throw different kinds of cereal at Boromir.

Soon, they reached a gap that was about some semi-far distance across with no visible bottom. Gandalf and Aragorn jumped across easily. Emma jumped next, and then threw Lucky charms above Boromirs' head when he got across. Abbi, Sam, Alyssa, and Merry, with slight hesitation jumped next. Frodo was next, and Shealyn followed after him. Rachael was a bit nervous, but she jumped right after Legolas (not wanting to leave his side). For those of you too lazy to figure it out, that left Pippin and Amanda.

"Pippin, just jump." Amanda encouraged him.

"It's too far!" He argued.

"It's the same distance everyone else easily jumped." (Amanda)

"I'm not everyone!" (Pippin)

"But you can make it." (Amanda)

"No I can't! I'll fall!" (Pippin)

"To die would be a great adventure." (Shealyn)

"WHAT?!" (Pippin)

"Not. Helping." (Amanda)

"Sorry." (Shealyn)

Pippin continued not budging for 10 minutes, when Amanda finally got so fed up that she picked him up (Pippin yelped at this) and threw the protesting hobbit across the gap, where he was caught by Aragorn. Amanda then made her leap across, landing next to the extremely embarrassed Pippin. He gave her puppy dog eyes of sadness. She sighed.

"You were the one who wouldn't go." She retorted as they began to move again. Pippin spent a good deal sulking afterwards.

Soon after Pippin stopped sulking, Gandalf stopped walking.

"I have no memory of this place." He said quietly, looking around for something to jog his memory. Emma sighed at his poor memory.

"Is Gandalf lost?" Pippin, who had heard the wizard, whispered to Merry.

"No- he's just thinking." Merry replied.

"Of course he's lost!" Emma said, lying down between them and completely startling them. "Why else would he stop and say 'I don't remember this place'?"

"He actually said 'I have no memory of this place'." Pippin informed her.

"Yes, I hadn't heard him 5 moments ago when I was right next to him." Emma sarcastically replied. "Thank you SOO much for informing me."

"You're welcome." Pippin replied, not knowing she was sarcastic. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

As Gandalf struggled with his old memory, the others sat down to rest. Sam and Abbi sat next to each other when Abbi brought up the subject of Bill the super-awesome hobbit horse. This led them into a fairly long discussion about pets/animals in general.

Legolas sat up on the ground, and Rachael sat in front of him and leaned back onto him. Soon, they were both asleep (Legolas in his special elf-sleep state thingy).

Emma was continuing her hobby of throwing cereal at Boromir. At the moment she was using a mix of cocoa pebbles and fruit loops.

Shealyn had begun discussing what a fandom was with Frodo… actually, more like lecturing him.

"So an example is the Harry Potter fandom." She finished off her lecture. Frodo looked confused to the point of confused epicness.

"Um… What's Harry Potter?" Frodo asked her. Shealyn blinked for a moment.

"YOU POOR UNEDUCATED SOUL!" she screamed at him before pulling out the first book. "Read this." She commanded, shoving it in his face. Realizing it was too dark, she hovered over him with her Ipod- destroying both his chance of getting out of this and his personal space bubble. Frodo hesitantly started the book, and soon found it intriguing enough for him to get completely wrapped in it. Amanda soon came over and noticed what she had done.

"Really?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Shealyn stared intently at her friend.

"Always." Shealyn replied, making them both erupt in laughter.

Alyssa was following Amanda around, not wanting to make an awkward moment again with Merry. This chance was shattered when Amanda went over and forced her to sit next to Merry.

"Hola!" Amanda said to him. He glanced at her.

"What's that mean?" He asked. She ignored his question.

"Alyssa, Merry. Merry, Alyssa." She said, pretending to introduce them. "Make conversation." She then walked off, forcing Alyssa to stay or be rude. Alyssa chose to stay, but glare for a moment at her friend.

"So what does hola mean?" Merry asked Alyssa, breaking the awkward silence.

"It means hello." Alyssa replied, looking at him. "She often says either 'hola' or 'grr' to start a conversation." At this, Merry looked confused.

"Why does she say grr?" He asked. Alyssa sighed.

"Who knows?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyways, I suppose she wants me to talk to you." She paused for a moment. "Would you mind eating Frostys instead?" She wasn't hungry, but she wanted to end this awkward moment.

"Not at all." Merry replied. Actually, he wanted to continue conversation, but he could practically feel the awkwardness in the air. Alyssa pulled out the drinks and they sipped them quietly.

Amanda had decided to stand behind Boromir and try and catch cereal in her mouth. When that didn't work she left. She was completely bored, considering it had been a few hours cense they stopped. Noticing Legolas stirring, she walked over to him and Rachael.

When Legolas woke up, he started blushing when he noticed Rachael was still asleep on him. He had no idea how to get up without waking her- or keeping things from getting awkward.

"If you move, she'll wake up." Amanda advised him. "If you fall back asleep, she'll stay asleep." Legolas didn't think this was much of an option, but he tried to fall back asleep anyways.

Now Amanda had nothing to do. She saw that Shealyn was still hunched over Frodo, and everyone else hadn't changed their activities. She then noticed that Pippin was sulking on the ground away from the group. Noticing this, she went over to him.

"You okay?" She asked, confused why he was sulking. He looked at her and blushed. (Really, Pippin?)

"Not really." He admitted. "It's just that everyone here seems to have some sort of talent that makes them great and helpful. I'm just not as perfect."

"Nobody's perfect." Amanda replied.

"You are." Pippin said back, blushing again. Amanda's mouth dropped, and she now blushed as well.

"Why do you keep blushing?" Amanda asked him, semi-changing the subject. Pippin shrugged.

"Because I'm nervous you'll hate me." He said shyly. Amanda gave him a small smile.

"Then you don't need to worry." She reassured him. Pippin gave her a smile back, but still blushed.

A few minutes later, Gandalf announced he knew the way.

"You've remembered!" Merry stated, standing up.

"No, Meridaoc." Gandalf said with a smile. "But when you're in a fix, just follow your nose!"

"Because we all want to trust our path on someone's nose." Emma sarcastically stated before standing up and throwing cheerios at Boromir.

Rachael woke up when Gandalf made his announcement. Realizing where she was, she blushed furiously before gently shaking Legolas' shoulder to wake him up (she never to this day found out he was faking it). Shealyn released Frodo, but only after promising to force him to read the rest later. The rest of the group soon started on their way as well. As Pippin and Amanda stood up, Amanda suddenly spoke.

"Pippin," She said, turning back to face him, "sometimes you don't have to be the perfect one. Sometimes you just have to be the right one." Pippin smiled at her words, before they both joined the others and continued on their way.

READERS: I hope you all liked this fairly long chapter the day after my last update! Be happy- I did it as a celebration because this story has reached over 1,000 views. 1,000! Thank you all for reading my story. This chapter is my gift to you, because I worked really hard to update tonight instead of on Saturday when I probably would have. That's why it is mainly fun fluff instead of lots of plot, because plot requires more time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Onto reviews! LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you are going to rightfully steal shealyns awesome line and I'm so glad you loved chapter 9! Hope you loved this one- or at least liked it- as well! MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 technically it was low on her neck, but I'm so proud of you for making your own shipping name. SHODO! Shealyn, glad you are fine with LOTR-HP-PJ for stealing your line. I'm glad you know- sharing is caring! LEAFBLOSSOM! I'm glad you love reviewing, because I love reading your notes. I'm kind of glad you are very busy lately, because I am too and I wouldn't want you to just be sitting there waiting for me to update. I did a bit of Amanda-pippin in this chapter and I hope you like it! I hope you are enjoying Moria (yes you did spell that right) even though we didn't get very far. Also, thank you for the 3 facts! I EARNED 3 FACTS EVERYONE! WOO-HOO! Anyhoo, all of you I hope you enjoyed your reward! Please continue to read my story byt most importantly please remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. gandalf and moria all done

You know how in the movie that short walk between when they enter Moria and when they get to Balin's tomb? Not so short in real life. It took four whole days. FOUR WHOLE DAYS THEY WERE STUCK IN THAT DARK CELL! Amanda didn't mind in the slightest, but everyone else was freaking out about not knowing what time it was outside, not seeing sunlight and not having any fresh air.

Rachael was full-out clawing Legolas' arm with her nails that were always sharpened to a point. Said elf now had an arm covered in fingernail clawmarks- many of which were beginning to bleed a tiny bit. However, he didn't mind, because he wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Rachael made it through this mine- even if his reward was a mauled arm.

Now, after the painfully long walk due to the somewhat nervous fellowship and the freaking out girls (save one possibly half vampire aka Amanda) , they had finally reached the much famed Balin's tomb. Gimli spotted it and immediately ran to the tomb bawling, ignoring the others objections. As he cried over the death of his relative, the others stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do. Emma awkwardly patted his shoulder for a moment, but then stopped because it was too awkward and didn't comfort him. Then Gandalf noticed the journal book thing. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin, he picked up the book and began to read aloud.

"We cannot get out." He read, his voice seeming to pound through the small room. "The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming." There was a sudden crashing, and everyone turned towards Pippin. He had accidentally pushed a skeleton down a well. The crashing noises it made as it fell boomed throughout the mine. Pippin cringed with each one. When the noises ceased, all the noble-y people (and Boromir) glanced around anxiously, but nothing else happened. Gandalf glared at Pippin before yanking back his hat and staff.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded him. "Next time through yourself down- and at least we will be rid of a fool." Pippin looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes before hanging his head in shame. When Gandalf finally looked away from him, Pippin looked at Amanda as if to say 'I told you'.

Suddenly, they heard it. Drums beating from deep in the mines. Quickly they scurried to block the doors and get in battle positions. The hobbits were herded into the corner, where Amanda went over to Pippin for a second.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were supposed to do that." Amanda bent down to whisper into his ear before jogging over next to Rachael. The two stood back to back, while Alyssa and Abbi did the same. Aragorn and Boromir tried to block the doors as the orcs on the other side began pounding on its surface. Boromir peeked through the gaps.

"They have a cave troll." He said sarcastically. Alyssa, Rachael, Legolas, Amanda and Aragorn all shot arrows through the gaps in the door. The doors didn't hold for long. Soon orcs were streaming into the room in all directions.

Rachael and Amanda protected each other by shooting them with arrows. When Amanda ran out of arrows, she simply threw the bow at an orc before pulling out knives and stabbing with them. Rachael gave her a questioning look, but also threw her bow a moment later when her arrows ran out.

Abbi and Alyssa tried to defend each other, but Alyssa was having trouble doing close combat archery. Eventually she realized it was pointless, so she pulled out a pistol and began shooting orcs, surprised when it actually killed them. Abbi gazed at the pistol as if it were a foreign object she had never seen, before throwing away her knives for a pistol of her own.

Emma and Shealyn started back to back, but they both quickly realized that wouldn't work when Shealyn nearly killed Emma. Twice. Instead, Shealyn ran around skewering everything and shouting "FOR HOGWARTS!" as orcs and fellowship alike gave her strange looks.

Emma once again attacked Boromir and declared him her human shield before standing behind him. Emma used her tactics from before, and it was a huge improvement if only because she didn't have to defend herself from orcs and Shealyn.

At one point the battle split Rachael and Amanda up. Rachael had somehow gotten up to a second level ledge, while Amanda was holding her own in a corner. In another corner, abbi and Alyssa were shooting their pistols with awesome skill. Boromir and Emma used their awesome sword skills to beat orcs to a pulp, and Shealyn was okay if okay was screaming and soaked in orc blood while killing stuff. Rachael then noticed an orc right below the ledge, so she jumped right onto its back and gripped it's neck. Hitting a pressure point, the orc fell over dead. When she stood up, she noticed Frodo was staring at her, shocked at what she had just done.

"Go on." She said, waving him away. "Go kill something." Frodo followed her orders and ran off into the battle.

Soon after she had spotted Frodo, she watched as he got speared by the cave troll.

'Darn it Frodo you had one job!' she thought in exasperation. Pretty sure dying isn't killing something.

Now She watched her crush Legolas as he surfed down a ramp on a shield like the superawesomemegafoxyhot elf he is. Landing on the cave troll, he shot it with a few arrows in the neck until it fell over dead. As he jumped off, she ran to go greet him. He gave her a one-armed hug as the orcs who weren't dead retreated.

"This way!" Gandalf called, leading them through a doorway in the room. Everyone followed without hesitation.

Soon they were in that one super large room with all the pillars. There, the orcs once again caught up with them again and attacked them. Many of the fellowship pulled out their weapons and got in a stance for battle, faces grim. The girls, knowing what was to come, got in positions to run. Shealyn only knew that they weren't going to die by these orcs, so she pulled out her Ipod.

Suddenly, The orcs all ran away. They were momentarily confused, until the balrog came storming through. Everyone seemed as if frozen, even the girls.

"I NAME THIS ONE BOB!" Amanda suddenly screamed, beginning to run. The others looked at her like she was stupid, but she had broken the spell. Everyone began running as fast as they could to the exit. Amanda with her head start, long legs and naturaly being a fast runner arrived to the stairs first. For your information, yes there is a gap. Luckily for them Bob is not as fast a runner.

Amanda leapt across first. Alyssa was next. Gandalf went next, going fast. Rachael paused, nervous, before Legolas picked her up bridal style. She yelped in surprise as he easily leapt across the gap. Her friends all gave her knowing looks as he set her down. Boromir was next, carrying Merry and Pippin under either arm (Making said hobbits blush a ton and the girls laugh at them).

Emma jumped next, jumping right past Boromirs' hand that was stretched out for assistance. Abbi jumped next, easily making it across. When Sam was thrown next by Aragorn, he was caught by Abbi (the closest to the edge). Both of them blushed a lot at this situation, and she set him down quickly and awkwardly.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli stated when Aragorn reached for him next. Gimli attempted to jump, but nearly ended up falling backwards off the ledge. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him forwards. "not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed.

"It's the beard or your life- take your choice." Emma retorted. Gimli glared at her. Aragorn then turned towards Shealyn, who had just arrived (yes she is THAT slow).

"Go across with Frodo!" Aragorn instructed her, not wanting anyone to go after him.

"What?" Frodo said, letting what Aragorn had said sink in.

"Yes sir!" Shealyn replied immediately, picking poor Frodo up the moment the words left Aragorn's mouth. She leapt across with him, and when she landed on the other side she still didn't set him down. Instead, she smiled a lot and began humming the track for 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone'. Frodo was completely embarrassed, but how do you ask someone nicely to put you down without making things more awkward? Aragorn jumped across right after them, and the entire group bolted down the path (Shealyn still carrying Frodo).

Soon they reached the bridge of the really long strange name, with Bob right at their heels. They ran across, Gandalf suddenly stopping on the bridge. As the group ran across, they stopped at the other end, the girls staring sadly at Gandalf.

"Come on Gandalf!" Merry called. Bob was now very close to their wizard guide.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled at Bob after his short epic speech. Bob looked furious- and for good reason. It's not right to limit a balrog's right to cross a bridge. These monsters are just full of misunderstanding, people. Bob tried to attack Gandalf, but ended up falling into the abyss below. Gandalf turned back to the group, looking relieved.

"Look out." Rachael whispered, wanting it to not happen but knowing it had to. Legolas pricked up his ears and looked at her, confused. Amanda had to hold back a very upset Abbi, and had to keep whispering in her ear "it's supposed to happen. He'll come back. Even cooler than before."

It seemed like the longest second of their lives- until the moment all the girls knew would come was upon them. Bob's whip caught onto Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down so that he was holding onto only the ledge.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed in desperation, struggling against Shealyn's grip. "Put me down, Shealyn! GANDALF!" He looked pleadingly at Gandalf.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf stated to them, before releasing the ledge and falling down into the abyss as well.

"We have to go!" Aragorn snapped them all out of their shock and got them running out of the mine. They were soon back in the sunshine of daylight, but it wasn't the same without Gandalf. Rachael was upset, but she was better because she knew he would back. Suddenly Legolas took her hand.

"Was that so hard?" He asked her, giving her a half-hearted smile.

READERS: HELP MY FRIEND RACHAEL HAS FINALLY DONE IT! SHE KIDNAPPED ME AND I AM AT THE MOMENT BEING FORCED TO WRITE FANFICTION AT HER HOUSE! Still, it's acceptable, because I get candy, a laptop to use, and I get to share it with all of you. Hope you enjoy this kidnapped, forced chapter! ONTO REVIEWS! LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad that you like that Frodo likes Harry Potter! We all knew it was secretly true. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I get it- you love harry potter. (rolls eyes). LegolasGreenleafLove glad you enjoyed the Legolas-Rachael moments! By the way readers, there wasn't as many couples in this one because I realized I was going very slow with the plot so I wanted to speed it up a tiny bit. Emzieluvsbooks I got to the bridge for you so I hope you enjoyed it! I know this story is going to be really long, but I think it will be worth it. LEAFBLOSSOM! I'm glad you liked the couples! Sorry there aren't as many in this chapter, there will be more next chapter. I'm glad you liked Harry Potter-y stuff coming in, because Shealyn is going to do things like that a lot. Anywho I think that's all, so all of you I hope you like this forced chapter (I'm not joking) and PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. grieving and piggyback rides

The group silently decided to sit down simultaneously right near the exit. Seriously, they did it in perfect flash mob unison. The guys were just sitting around still trying to comprehend what had just happened. The girls knew what had happened, but they were still freaked at how much more emotional it was for them when it actually happened. Shealyn had set Frodo down (thankfully for him) when they got out, and he was sitting a little ways away from the group.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Pippin muttered, breaking the sad silence. He was sitting next to Amanda and looking very upset (of course). Amanda pulled out some chocolate- the ultimate anti-sadness food –and took a bite. Noticing Pippin could probably use some as well, she offered him some.

"Here." She whispered, handing him a square. Pippin stared at it.

"What is it?" He asked, taking it from her.

"It's the ultimate anti-sadness food." She explained. He looked confused. "You know, chocolate?"

"What's chocolate?" Pippin asked.

"That's chocolate." She sarcastically replied, pointing to the square in his hand. "Are you seriously telling me you don't know what chocolate is?" He nodded his head to confirm the statement. She gasped.

"Oh, you poor uneducated hobbit!" She sighed in sympathy while pulling out more for herself. Pippin had no idea what the big deal was, until he tried the square and realized he was a poor uneducated hobbit. This stuff was delicious! Amanda supplied him and herself with more chocolate, distracting them both from the depression at hand. The others, however, were deep in grief.

"Did you know this would happen?" Legolas questioned Rachael as he sat next to her, sounding curious but not angered.

"Yes." Rachael said after a moment, making the entire fellowship turning towards her. Her eyes looked wet. "We knew."

"Why didn't you stop this then?" Boromir retorted to her angrily.

"If we had, the entire future would be most definitely be thrown off." Abbi explained. "It's what he would want. He told us himself not to interfere." Boromir looked furious, but had no reply to this explanation.

"They are correct." Aragorn agreed. "Gandalf would have counseled them to not interfere. But alas! We must depart now and swiftly, for nighttime is drawing ever closer. At night the orcs will be swarming these hills looking for us."

"Come on, slowpokes; let's get this show on the road!" Shealyn stated as she stood up.

"Have you no mercy?" Boromir questioned him. "Allow them time to grieve!"

"I'm pretty sure grieving can wait until we aren't sitting here waiting for orcs to come kill us." Amanda retorted. Everyone else was slowly getting up- except for Pippin, who got up quickly because he was experiencing a sugar rush.

"Hey Frodo, we need to go now!" Shealyn called as she bounded over to him. He barely nodded. Noticing this, she crouched down next to him.

"You okay?" Shealyn asked, concerned. He looked at her, confused.

"One of my closest friends just died." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I be okay?" Shealyn could have face-palmed. Instead, she decided to make him a bit happier. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching her.

"Key plot point: He lives." Shealyn leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Wait- what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You heard me." Shealyn said mysteriously. "Come on, let's get going." A very confused but hopeful hobbit (aka Frodo) and Shealyn soon joined the others, and they all started walking again.

The walk was long and quiet, but fast-paced. The hobbits were able to keep up at first (especially Pippin with his sugar energy), but they soon lagged behind until they were far behind. Legolas noticed this, and in turn pointed it out to Aragorn. Aragorn immediately stopped the group and ran back to the hobbits, as did the others.

"Oh, Frodo, forgive me." He bent down next to the pale hobbit. "What with our haste I had forgotten your wound." (Him being stabbed with a spear ring a bell to anyone?) "And dear Sam! You are injured too!" (Forgot to mention that he was injured as well when he slayed his first orc in Moria. Virtual orc-slaying medal for Sam.) "Forgive me!" he repeated to Frodo. The other two hobbits stood around him ignored.

"It's all right." Frodo assured him, although he looked ready to faint. "I'm fine." Sam didn't even try to argue.

"No you are not." Aragorn insisted. "We must rest soon, but first we must get further away from the mines."

"I could carry Frodo!" Shealyn volunteered before Aragorn himself could offer.

"Are you certain?" Aragorn said, turning to her. She nodded- even though she wasn't strong, Frodo was fairly light.

"Very well." Aragorn agreed.

"Um… what?" Frodo said, not happy with the arrangement. However, Aragorn didn't hear him, and Shealyn soon was carrying the very embarrassed hobbit.

Now the other hobbits were noticed. Boromir offered to carry Merry, but he declined. Really, the only reason he had fallen behind was because he had stayed with his friends. Instead, Boromir took on the task of carrying Sam. Amanda then approached the tired-looking Pippin, who wasn't injured- only exhausted because his sugar rush had worn off and left him worn out.

"Want a lift?" She asked.

"What?" He asked in return. She sighed.

"Would thou accept the gracious offer of being carried the rest of the distance we must travel?" She said sarcastically in a fake British accent.

"No!" Pippin replied. "You shouldn't be forced to carry me!" He was now also to the point of blushing again.

"Do you see anyone here forcing me to carry you?" Amanda sarcastically stated, glancing around. "I'm offering you a nice gesture." Pippin looked unsure as he stood there blushing more. "Just accept it, genius." She sighed.

"I really should be carrying you." Pippin said as she squatted down and he reluctantly climbed onto her back.

"Yeah, if you weren't the one who was about 4 feet tall." Amanda replied with a grin. Pippin blushed more.

They stopped for rest close to the woods of Lothlórien. Aragorn commanded Frodo and Sam be set down on a flat rock, which Shealyn quickly obeyed. Abbi, Alyssa and Shealyn stood around the hobbits, looking worried. Amanda set down the blushing Pippin, who looked at the ground.

"Uh… thanks." He said awkwardly and nervously before joining Gimli and Merry in getting a fire started. Amanda smiled at his awkwardness.

Aragorn was then observing Sam and Frodo's wounds. To get a closer look at the damage, he removed their shirts. This instantly made it awkward all around for the two hobbits and the three girls who were gathered around them, who all blushed furiously (even if it was only the shirts, it was still awkward). The girls quickly turned away from them and began setting up beds with the other girls. The hobbits blushed just as much.

Aragorn was in his medic mode and seemed not to notice or not care about the extreme awkwardness he had just created. As he finished his spiel about how Frodo survived because of his awesome armor and then bandaging up the wounded, the others finished setting up camp. Soon he had joined the others around the campfire for dinner. Dinner was quiet, for they were all still grieving a bit. Soon after they all slowly made their way to bed and drifted into sorrowful and uneasy sleep.

READERS: sorry! This is just the ending to chapter 13 and will soon be put there instead. I just didn't put it there at first because yesterday was SHEALYNS birthday so I tried to make sure I updated for her but the ending got a bit rushed so I might change that. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEALYN! And onto reviews! LEAFBLOSSOM! Don't worries- my friend Rachael released me as soon as I had written the chapter. But the candy was great, so I'm good if she does it again. Sorry if this one didn't have as much diversity when it comes to couples, but again I had to rush a bit to get it up yesterday. And I also have limited time now so moving on! LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm happy that you want to name monsters the same way we do. Emzieluvsbooks I realized afterwards that I did forget the explication for Frodo, so I decided to go along with the book and put it in this chapter instead. And I'm sooo glad you put down some of your favorite quotes! First, I love reading them again because I don't remember everything I write. Second, it helps me see what reviewers liked the most! Great job! TWO VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR Emzieluvsbooks! Oh, and I know you all are jealous now, so everyone else may have one as well. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I fixed your typo but don't get huffy with me! (takes away your virtual cookie) I'll talk to you later about the POV thing and my ideas. And sense you took the time to write your own chapter AND it was your birthday yesterday, here is your virtual cookie back. (hands back virtual cookie) So all of you who are lazy I am going to be busy soon so I need reviews to motivate me! They do the job, so remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. haldir the new elf

Did I say sleep? I meant stay awake all night. None of them could really stay asleep with the ork sounds coming in the distance. They gradually came closer to the woods, even to the point of going under them. (Should clarify- they all were trying to sleep in a tree, not stupidly lying on the ground. While, TREES if you're going to be technical with me). But none of the orks discovered them that night, even though they stayed awake to be prepared.

The next morning they climbed out of the trees (the hobbits with some assistance from Aragorn and Boromir) and ate breakfast on the ground in the light of day. During breakfast, Shealyn also made Frodo read more Harry Potter, which he was quickly reading through.

"You're having cake for breakfast?" Rachael asked, raising an eyebrow at Amanda. Amanda was currently hoarding a large piece of chocolate cake for breakfast.

"Duh." Amanda said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Why?" Rachael questioned, rolling her eyes in return. Amanda stared at Rachael all seriously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Amanda replied before giving her friend a smile.

Rachael would have launched into a lecture now at the unhealthiness of eating cake for breakfast, but the last time she tried to Amanda had just zoned her out and kept eating cake. Instead, Rachael just shook her head for a moment before eating her fruit.

Within moments Amanda had finished her cake. Abbi followed her sister's lead and also had cake.

"Lady Abbi?" Sam asked cautiously. Abbi turned to him.

"Yes?" Abbi asked. Sam gently reached up his hand and brushed something off her cheek. Abbi raised an eyebrow in question.

"You had cake on your face." He explained. Abbi nodded.

"Thanks." She said to him, smiling. "I probably would have looked silly walking around with cake crumbs on my face." He smiled back at her.

"You could never look silly." He said to her, causing her to blush slightly, but not enough for him to notice.

"Thanks." She said, not sure how to respond to that.

Amanda rolled her eyes at them, but made sure to wipe any chocolate cake off her face.

Soon after breakfast they made for Lothlórien, because they were only in the woods surrounding the magic-y woods, not the magic-y woods themselves. Soon after they had walked far into the woods and it was nearly night, they were suddenly stopped by the fact that then they heard a voice above from the tree.

"_Daro!"_ The voice spoke in a commanding tone.

"Don't move or speak!" Legolas told them, on instinct taking up a protective stance in front of Rachael (who blushed a ton). The same voice spoke down to them in elvish, and Legolas responded in elvish as well.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"He's saying you were all breathing so loud he could have shot you in the dark." Legolas responded with a smile. Sam hastily covered his mouth with his hands to make his breathing quieter, making Abbi laugh. "But he also says you do not need to be afraid. They have been watching us for a while-"

"Stalkers." Emma muttered. Abbi laughed.

"- and know I am an elf because they heard my voice, so they didn't hinder us crossing the Nimrodel."

"The what?" Alyssa said, once again showing the fact she had no idea what was going on.

"That river we crossed a while back." Amanda explained.

"Now they have told me to climb up with Frodo, for they seem to know of him and our journey." Legolas continued. "The others they ask to wait a while, and keep watch down here until they decide what is to be done." After he finished, a silver-grey ladder was lowered from above in the tree.

"How did they say all of that in like one minute?" Shealyn asked.

"Magic?" Abbi said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"ELVISH magic." Rachael replied, causing the other two to laugh. Legolas, after a glance at Rachael, quickly scurried up the ladder, reminding Alyssa of a mouse, causing a smile to appear on her face. Frodo followed slowly after. Then Sam went, trying as hard as possible to keep his breathing quiet. Soon the three had disappeared from view.

"Soo… what now?" Abbi asked.

"Well, we have to wait while Legolas talks to the other elves and Frodo stands around awkwardly." Amanda responded. "Legolas will talk about who is here, and then Haldir-"

"Who's Haldir?" Alyssa interrupted.

"The other elf." Amanda replied. "Anyways, Haldir will freak out at the fact that we have a dwarf with us."

"Wait- what?" Gimli asked, getting irritated as he understood.

"Then Frodo will stand up for Gimli, and then Legolas will come down and tell us what happened." Amanda finished. At that moment, Legolas came down.

"Let me guess," Emma said before he could say a word, "You were talking to the other elves."

"And Frodo just stood around awkwardly." Shealyn added.

"And then you talked about who were your companions." Rachael jumped in.

"And then Haldir-" Abbi started.

"The other elf!" Alyssa interrupted, pleased she knew something.

"-freaked out at the fact that we have a dwarf with us." Abbi finished.

"And then Frodo stood up for Gimli." Shealyn said.

"And now you came down to tell us what happened." Amanda concluded. Legolas' jaw dropped.

"Yes." Legolas said, confused. The girls laughed.

"So what did they conclude?" Aragorn asked, getting down to business.

"The hobbits and three of the girls are to go up there to sleep for the night." Legolas said, pointing upwards as if no one had understood. The rest of us will go into a similar _talar _nearby."

"A what?" Alyssa asked.

"Tree house loft thing." Amanda tried to explain.

"Which girls should go up?" Abbi asked him. "Or do they not care?"

"Based on the descriptions I gave of all of you, they requested to see Abbi, Alyssa and Rachael." He looked a little upset at the fact that Rachael was split up from him- Amanda personally guessed that they wanted to see Rachael because Legolas probably gave a great image of her. The others were probably the least random in his opinion, so they chose them.

"Wow, now I feel unloved." Amanda stated sarcastically as said girls began to climb the ladder with Pippin and Merry.

"UNLOVED GROUP UNITE!" Emma shouted, joining their elbows together. The other two laughed.

"UNLOVED GROUP UNITE!" the other two repeated. They laughed as they followed Legolas.

"Oh brother." Boromir sighed in exasperation.

READERS: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not so much couples, but next chapter will have at least malyssa (merry and Alyssa- yes I do have shipping names for all of them. I know you're secretly jealous!) I have once again been kidnapped by Rachael, but she has provided me with food so it's all good for now. Onto reviews! LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you like the cover! I didn't make it myself, unless you count finding it and choosing it, but glad you like it anyways! i'm glad that you like that this follows the books! It will be a bit of a mix, but I do like doing it more on the book. You can stop pouting now because I'm going to post chapter 15 today as well, just it's going to be short. LegolasGreenleafLove I'm so glad you loved how I described things! Personally that's one of the most fun things, but Rachael (who is right next to me) is terrible with helping me find descriptive words. (Rachael says " Legolas shi wo de." Rachael wanted to force you to figure out for yourself what that means, but it means 'Legolas is mine'. She is obsessed with other languages.) LEAFBLOSSOM! I did put a tiny bit of Sabbi (sam abbi) in this one, so I hope that you like it. You are very welcome for awkwardness, as we seem to just generate awkward! (we being my friends and i) yes you did spell it right, and yes I do know what P.S. stands for! (anyone who wants to know, that's what google is for!) Emizeluvsbooks I'm glad you liked your cookies! Thank ye for putting down your favorite quotes and otherness stuff you enjoyed, because it makes me happy and I laugh at them again and know how to do future chapters to make people (or at least you) like them. I will try to do more Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn, but it'll be tricky because I'm trying to do more of 14 characters all while still moving the plot along. Thank you all once again for reviewing, and remember to once again PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. sleeping in trees seperately

Hobbits really hate heights- and up in a super tall tree is not the best place for someone who hates heights. Abbi, Alyssa and Rachael were fine, and were just trying to get some sleep. For a while, Pippin just kept chattering.

"I'm afraid if I fall asleep I'll roll right off!" Pippin stated.

"Well when I get to sleep I won't stop sleeping, whether I roll off or not." A very tired Sam said. "Now if you don't mind, the sooner the better I roll off, if you know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't." Alyssa stated.

"He's basically saying he wants to go to sleep." Abbi said. "And so do I, so let's all just quiet down and fall asleep. Okay?"

"But falling is what we don't want!" Pippin groaned.

"Pippin, you won't fall off. Just go to sleep." Rachael tried to reassure him.

"But I could easily fall off!" Pippin argued.

"Good. Night." Abbi said semi-forcefully, causing them all to be quiet. Alyssa, Sam and Abbi were soon fast asleep. Merry slipped in and out of sleep all night, while Frodo was asleep for a while until he heard the orks below. Pippin was awake the entire night.

Rachael, even though she wasn't afraid of heights, couldn't fall asleep. She heard the orks down below. Rachael was terrified without Legolas. She just couldn't help it. When he was around, Rachael could sleep easily knowing that he would do anything and everything to keep her safe. But now, it was just too much to hear their crude calls without him. She spent the night tossing and turning (within the center of the platform) trying to get to sleep with no success.

On the other platform, things were going a little differently.

"I can't believe this." Gimli muttered angrily. "I'm just as big a part of the fellowship as anyone."

"Gimli set your mind at ease." Aragorn reassured him. "Legolas and I will vouch for you."

"How can anyone be at ease so close to a place where people never leave unscathed?" Boromir stated, not trusting Lothlórien in the slightest.

"Maybe because we aren't near any place like that?" Emma sarcastically said.

"Don't say unscathed, but perhaps unchanged." Aragorn said in reply to Boromir.

"Can we go to bed now?" Amanda stated. "I'm bored, and you don't want to have to deal with a sleep-deprived Amanda tomorrow."

"Awww, you little humans with your need for sleep." Emma cooed playfully. "How cute." (FYI: Emma barely gets any sleep). Amanda stuck her tongue out in return.

"What are you talking about?" Boromir questioned her. She gave him an evil smile.

"You'll learn." Emma said in a creepy voice. "They all will learn." Amanda laughed at both her voice and Boromirs' shocked expression.

"It's not fair." Gimli continued to moan.

"Life's not fair." Emma retorted. Shealyn, who had been desperately trying to sleep, suddenly sat up.

"If you don't all shut up this instant so I can get to bed, I will personally push each and every one of you off this platform." She growled at them. Knowing she was serious, they all skipped the 'good nights' and went straight to sleep.

Well, not all of them. Legolas couldn't sleep. As hard as he tried, he couldn't sleep, especially when he heard the orks below. He knew how much Rachael must be terrified. He couldn't sleep knowing that she was afraid and he had no way of comforting her. But why did he suddenly feel such loyalty to this girl? It's not like she was unable to handle herself. Her friends were also there if she was in a pinch, so why was he so uneasy?

_Because you love her._ The voice in his head said.

_But I barely know her. _Legolas thought. _And besides, we could never be together._

_Do you think love has boundaries? It doesn't matter what happens, the point is you love her and that's all that matters. (voice)_

_ I can't fall in love. Not on such a dangerous quest. It's nearly impossible that both of us will survive. (Legolas)_

_ But it's too late- you are in love. It's the reason you care. You do care about her, right? (voice)_

_ Of course I care about her- I would die for her! (Legolas)_

_ Then there is your answer. (Voice)_

Readers: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I promised to update today again and this is all I had time for before my dad kicked me up to bed. It's already way past my bedtime, and if I'm cranky tomorrow mom says I won't be able to write fanfiction at ALL for two days. I'll do the rest tomorrow of reviews and all that. Okay so it's tomorrow so on to reviews! daddys number 1 girl i can't give away my Pippin! oh, and Shealyn would never release her Frodo. still, this story would be interesting if i changed it. hmm... ah well say la vi. LOTR-HP-PJ yes i should probably be doing my homework as well but apparently i'm just planning on failing every class because THEY ASSIGNED SO MUCH HOMEWORK! a-hem. sorry. a ship is just the couple, and if you say you are shipping it then you approve of it and want it to end with them as a couple. for example, 'malyssa' is a ship but if i'm shipping malyssa i want merry and alyssa to be a couple. hope that makes sense. glad you liked the chapter and hope you liked this one even if it's short. Emizeluvsbooks welcome for chapter 15, even though it's fluff and really short. but it's good fluff! i am getting really close to Lothlorien, and should probably arrive there next chapter. gracias (or thank you if you don't know what that means) for understanding if i do fall short with putting in more of all the characters! LEAFBLOSSOM! don't worry, i was released by my friend once i wrote chapter 14. (sigh- no more watermelon.) thank you for clarifying Kira, as Rachael and I spent a good chunk of time just staring at the review trying to figure out what you meant about what Kira said/did/meant. now it's all clear! i added Regolas (rachael legolas) into this extremely short chapter just for you. sorry for no malyssa this chapter, but i'll make sure to put a bit in chapter 16 if you remind me. you are very welcome for my explinations through awesomeness, and don't worry there will be more couples as the plot moves along. oh, and welcome for the abbi sam moment. so any other reviews are on this chapter, so i'll respond to them in chapter 26. speaking of which, remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. tightrope walking and blindfolds

In the morning, both groups reunited and Haldir was there as well, and they once again began walking. They soon arrived at a small river that was strong and fast.

"There is one of my people across the stream, though you may not see him." Haldir said as the elf on the other side stepped into view. "This river is fast and strong here, as you can see. In these times of watchfulness we dare not build bridges this is how we cross!" He threw a rope to the other elf, who caught it. Both ends were then fastened tightly to a tree on either side. Haldir then leapt onto the rope and easily walked across.

"Show off." Emma muttered. Just to mock her, he did a little bow when he got across.

"I am sure I can cross this way," Legolas said to him, "But the others have not the skill."

"We will tie another rope at shoulder height and half height so that they can hold onto these and make their way across." Haldir explained as they tied the ropes.

"I don't like this plan." Emma said, looking at the ropes.

"I love this plan!" Shealyn said, immediately jumping on and attempting to get across. When she finally got over, she turned back to them. "That was AWESOME! Can we do that again?"

"Shealyn, you nearly fell six times." Abbi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Shealyn responded. Abbi just rolled her eyes. At this point Frodo had been told to go (by who, it will always be a mystery), and he was very cautiously making his way across.

"I could carry you Frodo, if you need me to." Shealyn offered. Frodo turned red, embarrassed.

"Um…I'm good." Frodo said back.

"Are you sure?" Shealyn asked.

"No, I'm fine." He replied as he was about halfway across.

"Why not?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't want to immediately fall in?" Emma suggested. (Indeed, that was part of his reasoning.) Shealyn glared at her as Frodo got across.

"Who wants to go next?" Shealyn shouted at all of them.

Merry and Alyssa both stepped forwards to go next, and Alyssa immediately stepped backwards.

"You can go first." Alyssa told him.

"Ladies first." Merry replied, stepping back for her.

"No, it's fine. You go." Alyssa said.

"No, you should go first." Merry insisted.

"Its fine, I don't really care who goes." Alyssa said, now blushing at the awkwardness once again forming.

"You don't care, but I do, and I think you should go." Merry told her.

"Hurry up while we're still young!" Amanda groaned at how slow their coupling was forming in front of them.

"Uh…fine." Alyssa decided, stepping onto the tightrope. She held on to the shoulder rope, but otherwise easily made her way across. Seriously, she did amazing on the tightrope. She must have secret tightrope lessons in a secret club in Nevada. And she didn't invite me. Sad.

"Go Alyssa!" Abbi and Rachael cheered as she gracefully jumped onto the ground on the other side. She then sat down on the ground to wait for the others. Merry went next and joined her on the ground after he did not nearly as great as her on the tightrope.

"Why did you care so much that I went first?" Alyssa asked.

"Because my mom always taught me what's important in life should be my first priority." Merry said. Alyssa nodded like she understood, but she didn't really understand what that meant.

"Oh." She said. "Of course." Soon after, Rachael was pushed forwards by Emma. Rachael stood there cowering next to the ledge, until Legolas just picked her up bridal-style across the tightrope.

"Oh, so now all elves are show-offs!" Emma said in a sarcastic tone.

Sam slowly but steadily made his way across next. He was followed by Emma, who clutched the rope tightly and fiercely as she hesitantly made it across. Boromir looked all anti-noble as he tried to walk proudly but ended up stumbling his way across.

"Balance is clearly not one of your strong points." Emma observed as he fell face-forward into the ground. Boromir gave her a glare before standing up. Gimli did pretty much the same, except he didn't fall on his face and he didn't glare at Emma.

Abbi crossed next, shaking a bit but otherwise alright. For those of you too lazy to figure it out, that left Amanda, Aragorn and Pippin still on the original side.

"Go ahead, Pippin." Amanda said, nodding to him.

"You should go first." Pippin said. Amanda gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm not Alyssa." Amanda replied. "Now hurry up." Pippin, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument, started making his way across. Amanda was completely expecting him to fail miserably, so she was shocked when he did very well and didn't even wobble.

Then it was her turn. She took a cautious first step and stumbled a bit, but she regained her balance and carefully made her way across as well.

"Nice work, Pippin." Amanda told him in an appraising voice, giving him a smile. He blushed.

"It was nothing." He stated, but he looked very proud of himself. As they were talking, Aragorn easily made his way across, completely showing them all up (except the show off elves). Yet he drew no attention to himself for his awesome skills.

Alyssa took this opportunity to go over to Amanda.

"Hey Amanda," Alyssa started as her friend turned towards her, "When I asked Merry why he made me go first he said 'because my mom always taught me what's important in life should be my first priority'. What did he mean?"

"Oh my goodness Alyssa." Amanda smiled. "He was saying that you were the most important thing in his life!"

"What?!" Alyssa gasped, shocked. "Why would he say that?" Amanda face-palmed.

"Really, Alyssa?" Amanda groaned. "Isn't it obvious? He was flirting with you because he likes you! It's really obvious that he does."

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Amanda sighed. "Everyone knew except you. Even Gimli noticed."

"But… what should I do now?" Alyssa asked. Amanda shrugged.

"Whatever feels natural to you." Amanda said.

"Is that what you are doing with Pippin?" Alyssa said with a slight smile. Amanda immediately blushed.

"Let's go join the others." Amanda replied instead.

When they did go join the others, they found Haldir insisting that Gimli must be blindfolded now.

"I'm sorry, master dwarf, but I must insist we blindfold you." Haldir said.

"Humph! Some hospitality of the elves." Gimli angrily replied.

"Alas for the stubbornness of dwarves." Legolas grumbled. He was really looking forwards to Lothlórien. By the way, his argument with the voice in his head had lasted all night with Legolas never admitting he was in love.

"All right, I'm still leader of this group." Aragorn stepped in. "If Gimli must be blindfolded we all will be blindfolded- even Legolas."

"What?" Legolas responded irritably. The girls weren't exactly satisfied either.

"Yeah, I don't like the whole 'I can't see where I'm going' thing." Amanda said.

"Do as I say." Aragorn said in a voice that said this argument was over.

"Alas, I will walk through these beautiful woods and not see their beauty!" Legolas proclaimed as they all were blindfolded.

"If I get hurt I'm holding you personally responsible Aragorn." Amanda growled as she allowed them to blindfold her.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. The elves helped them when needed, but it was mainly fine and they surprisingly didn't really need much help. Alyssa did walk into a tree at one point, but Amanda was fine and therefore did not have to beat up Aragorn. Soon some other elves joined them (they heard the elves) and they delivered the message from Galadriel to bring them unbound and as guests. Haldir personally took off Gimli's blindfold.

"Forgive us!" Haldir said. "But now speak not of the inhospitality of the elves, and I beg of you to look upon us with favor."

"Hey, I'm going to blindfold you and now that I find out I wasn't supposed to I want you to like us anyways." Amanda said in a mocking low voice to Abbi, who laughed. Amanda was really angry about the whole blindfolding business in the first place. Haldir rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly, because with his awesomely-awesome elf ears he heard her.

Now actually able to see, they soon walked through to the city. After having to walk up tons of stairs of course, because elves are sometimes real jerks through architecture. Come on; do you really need 50 flights of stairs spiraling around your city? As soon as they arrived up the many stairs of annoyingness, they reached the city.

"Welcome to Lothlórien." Haldir said to them.

Readers: DUN DUN DAH! Cliff hanger! I know, but i still have to decide what happens next so i need time. Questions for you: first, should Boromir die? Second, should i start writing chapters in different character's points of view? Please answer both by reviewing.

Onto reviews! Daddys number 1 girl i'm glad you liked it! (and i congratulate you on your wording- gold star for you.) MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 there. You are in more, happy? Also, you do sleep. You sleep too much. I can never get you to wake up. Don't read this in a mean voice because it's supposed to be playfully joking. LOTR-HP-PJ you're welcome for defining shipping, as i myself was very confused and had to slowly figure it out for myself. Yay saving you from confusion! You're welcome for updating, and i literaly laughed out loud when it wanted to say uncivilized instead of unsocialized. It's funny because it makes sense! LEAFBLOSSOM! You are very welcome for Regolas. When i posted that chapter, Rachael ran up to me and hugged me while repeatedly thanking me. Also, i hoped you liked the Malyssa in this chapter, as there wasn't much Regolas. Don't worry, there will be more. I'm glad you liked the talar conversations, as i loved writting those and thought/hoped reviewers such as yourself would like them. I'm sorry that this is a cliff-hanger as well, but i have to decide on all Galadriel is going to say and do and give them and all that jazz. LegolasGreenleafLove i'm sooooo glad Kalley loved it! If you can, tell her i welcome her into the LOTR fandom. Or you can just say that i'm glad she loved the movie. Or nothing, if it's too awkward for you to go up to your friend and tell them a random person online is glad that they like a movie. Also i'm glad you (now not talking about your friend) loved this chapter, especially the voice-legolas thing. So that's all the reviews, so hope you enjoyed this, remember to please review your answers to the questions above; but just in general remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. mind reader with advice

As soon as they got in the city, they were summoned for an audience with Galadriel and Celeborn. They were soon gathered around the two thrones in a semi-circle.

"15 set out, but only 14 are before me." Celeborn noted, surveying the room. Galadriel was doing the same, and Amanda knew that she was having private mind conversations with each person. "Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

"_Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him_." Emma sung from the 'they're taking the hobbits to Isengard' song. Amanda, Abbi, Rachael, Emma and Shealyn all laughed a ton. Alyssa sat there with all the other characters actually from the story, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"He has fallen." Galadriel realized once the girls laughter died down. She then finished her mind conversations and turned towards the girls as Celeborn (with Galadriel sometimes participating as well) did some long spiel that wasn't really important to the girls. (Maybe it was, but they didn't pay attention anyways). The girls just stood around awkwardly daydreaming or staring at anything and everything.

'_You are in love'. _She immediately noted, smiling at Rachael. Rachael blushed, knowing what was going on. _'I know you think it's impossible for you to be with him, but heed my words: love has no boundaries. Fate will make it possible if and when it is time. Yet do not try to bring the two of you together yourself, for true love cannot be bound by mortal hands'. _Rachael smiled to show she understood, even if it wasn't all clear yet. She then turned to Alyssa.

'_You are…angry?' _Galadriel thought-said in a confused tone to Alyssa.

"Huh?" Alyssa said out loud, looking around for the speaker. Celeborn glared at her because she had interrupted his long spiel.

"Galadriel is talking to you through your mind." Amanda quickly whispered to her in an attempt to explain. "Anything you hear is her. To respond, just think what you want to say- but don't say it out loud." Alyssa nodded in semi-understanding before turning back towards Galadriel. Celeborn rolled his eyes before continuing talking about whatever his boring spiel was about.

Galadriel stared at her for a moment. '_Ah, I see- you are angry as your way to deal with everything that is happening to you. You are shocked and confused at what is going on all the time, you are frustrated that some of your friends know what is going to happen but you don't, and to top it all off you have no idea how to react to Merry's actions towards you, so you are irritated he has put you into such a situation.' _

Alyssa's jaw dropped at how she immediately knew exactly how she was feeling. How had she done that? It wasn't like Alyssa had made her feelings known to anyone in any way.

"By the way," Amanda whispered again, remembering another fact that Alyssa might find useful, "Galadriel can also read your mind."

"Now you tell me." Alyssa muttered to herself.

'_Do not worry child,' _Galadriel continued, _'I am not going to list your feelings. I have words of wisdom for you. Listen well: time reveals all things. Don't fret too much about everything that is bugging you, because you will eventually understand. But also remember life is short. Don't sit there waiting to gain understanding while great opportunities pass you by.' _Alyssa felt that Galadriel's' words were wise and comforting, and at the same time did nothing whatsoever to actually help her. Galadriel then turned to Abbi.

'_You are homesick.'_ Galadriel nodded in understanding. Abbi jumped for a moment before remembering what was going on. '_Perfectly normal for a girl who has been taken from the world she has lived her life in. Let me share my wisdom with you: home is where the heart is.' _She stopped there, not giving any explanation because she likes to be like Gandalf and not explain things for fear of making life easy.. Abbi was confused. However, she nodded because her words were confusing but comforting in a strange way. Galadriel next directed her attention to Shealyn.

_'You are excited to be here.' _Galadriel said with a smile. Shealyn jumped for a moment before Amanda immediately leaned in to give her the same whispered explanation. '_But you also seem bored. And happy, and now sad, and… you have a very active mind that is hard to keep up with.' _Galadriel gave an exasperated sigh. Shealyn smiled with pride before once again letting her mind drift. Shealyn did have a tendency to think about many different topics at once all the time.

'_I'm not even going to try anymore to figure out your mind.' _Galadriel sighed in defeat. _'Here is all the advice I can give you right now: be patient. All good things cannot be rushed. Take a step back, take a deep breath, and just give others a chance to step up instead. Don't worry; they will step up if you give them time.' _Shealyn thought about that for a moment, and decided to maybe try to take that to heart. Then she decided to read fanfiction on her Ipod, because she was bored. Galadriel sighed once again before turning away from the crazy girl to face another crazy girl (obviously, because they are all crazy). Specifically, she turned to face Emma.

'_You are afraid.' _Galadriel spoke-thought quietly. Emma gave a small jolt.

"Galadriel is talking to you through your mind." Amanda whispered.

"I hadn't noticed." Emma said with an eye roll.

'_You fear what will happen to you and your friends.' _Galadriel continued. '_It is wise to look towards the future, but in your worries do not forget to embrace the present. Too many happy memories go unmade then. It happens often to those who choose to look ahead on the path of life.' _Galadriel looked at the ground with a sad expression for a moment, as Emma wondered what she had gone through. '_Do not worry about what cannot be seen yet. Enjoy what time you have now, while it lasts.' _Galadriel then turned away from her, leaving Emma confused. Galadriel last turned to Amanda.

'_You are unsure.' _Galadriel finally spoke-thought to the one who actually knew what was going on. Amanda listened carefully. '_You don't know what your friends feel about this. You know that if there were a way home at least some of them may take it, but you feel that you wouldn't. And yet you feel that this place wouldn't be the same without your friends. To top it off you are conflicted at heart over a certain Pippin.' _Amanda blushed at this. _'Overall you don't know how you should feel about all that's going on, and it's causing your mind to constantly debate. Let me begin to set your mind at ease: you cannot control your friend's actions and feelings. You can only decide on your own. But be warned: do not put your own thoughts and desires above others. Desires are corruptive if kept to oneself. Just like the ring.' _For a moment both of them turned to face Frodo, who raised an eyebrow at both of them.

'_One last piece of advice.' _Galadriel said, turning back to Amanda. '_Love can only be achieved if you allow it to.' _Now Amanda was blushing furiously, and realized nothing she was just told actually was helpful at the moment. Galadriel then stepped forwards and gently ended Celeborn's endless spiel.

"Your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel spoke out loud to them all. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope will remain while the company is true." She stared at them all with an intense look for a few minutes.

"But come." She said in a sweeter voice and with a gentle look in her eyes. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

"Go now!" Celeborn said because he always has to have the last word. "Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

QUESTION: so I still have a question I haven't decided on (if you have already answered you don't have to answer again) - do you think Boromir should die in this story?

READERS: you all thought I died, didn't you? I'm still here, don't worry! I hope you liked this chapter because I thought it was pretty good, even if it's more serious-y. Also, the final verdict (I feel smart with my word choice ^_^) is that I will sometimes to POVs, but not always. Big shout out to all who reviewed their answers! Virtual cupcakes for all of you! ONTO REVIEWS! LegolasGreenleafLove once again you and your friend kalley rock. Glad you liked the Malyssa and undecided for a shipping name Amanda-Pippin parts, even if there isn't a direct part in this chapter. I'mLikeASnitch I'm glad you love Shodo (shealyn-Frodo)! LillaKatilla I'm glad you like my story and I hope you also continue to read it! MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I agree- you are often supermegafoxyawesomehot. Also, I will include your POV but I will edit it a little bit, and you still need to give it to me. LOTR-HP-PJ I love that you named the voices in your head- I may copy that idea except with different characters. GOOD IDEA CREDIT TO YOU! Oh yeah, my story is magic. What now. (insert cool smiley face dude here) Seriously though, so glad you got a chance to read it. It is very true about the railings; very true. *nods head in agreement*. Also, don't apologize to me about going off topic- I do it all the time and I like it when people do. It's fun and random! Emzieluvsbooks I'm glad I got to make you laugh a bunch! (Which is pretty much the main goal of my fanfiction for all readers) hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for your persuasive paragraphs on both questions, because they were helpful even if I haven't decided on one question so far. Buddy Olivia love you too Olivia! *Hugs Olivia* (other reviewers this is my other amazing friend Olivia) LEAFBLOSSOM! I think I missed the due date by one day, but please do not die! Here it is! Here it is! Hope this brings you out of shock. Yes I did make up Merry's line by myself. I'm really good at making really sweet things like that, and Rachael often wonders where I get this from when I'm sitting there and randomly blurt out an idea for a completely romantic line/moment. Off topic! Moving on. Glad you loved it, and that you thought it was funny! Yes you did spell Shodo right. There isn't really couples in this chapter, but I hinted at them a few times and that will come into play in the next chapter (FYI all reviewers- the next chapter or 2 will be mainly fluff). Sorry about no Sabbi, but I am planning an adorable part for them soon. TheWitchHobbit-venger first off, your profile picture-thing is really bright and distracting in a good way and I love it! It makes me happy. I'm so glad you love my story, and I don't know you well yet but I do have this feeling you would get along well with us. I hope you keep reading this story and reviewing, because you seem like a cool reviewer! All of you are cool, so don't feel bad- and yes, I would tell any of you If you were uncool so don't think I'm just making everyone happy. Anyways, that's all the reviews for now, and I'm going to attempt to get back on my schedule of updating every day or every other day, so stay tuned! I guess that's all (dang this is a long sign-off paragraph thing), so remember to keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. discussing advice semi-privately

The elves seemed to think that it would be awkward for 6 young girls to sleep in the same area as the fellowship, ignoring the fact that said girls had been doing that for several months now. Because of this, said girls were given a sleeping area outside beneath the trees, away from the fellowship. The elves had set out several soft cushions, but the girls soon took out many, many colorful and soft blankets and pillows. They also got dressed into P.J.s of their choosing, the first modern clothes they had worn sense they arrived. If you had looked at them, it would have looked like a giant ring of fluffy pillows and blankets where 6 girls were having a sleepover in the middle of peaceful elvish woods.

Soon the girls were all comfy as they relaxed how they pleased; some munching on popcorn or milkshakes or anything and everything else, of course. The girls decided to discuss the nights' events.

"Okay, so obviously Galadriel talked to all of us." Amanda started off. "So who wants to share what she said to them first?"

"Isn't that kind of personal?" Alyssa asked. Amanda tossed a few pieces of popcorn at her.

"Do you want help figuring out what she actually meant?" Amanda replied. Alyssa nodded. "Therefore, you share. No objections."

"I'll start." Abbi said, setting down the popcorn bowl (which Shealyn grabbed immediately). "Galadriel said I was homesick." She commented as the wind rustled through the bushes nearby.

"You're homesick?" Shealyn asked, looking at her like she had gone insane.

"Poor Abbi!" Amanda said soothingly, gently petting Abbi's head. Abbi glared at her.

"Knock it off." Abbi said, shoving her sister away. "So her advice was 'home is where the heart is'. I'm not sure what that means."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Shealyn sighed.

"Well, at first I thought it was." Abbi said slowly. "I thought she meant that I should learn to love it here. But did she mean just love my sister and friends, so wherever we go I'm not alone? Or did she mean fall in love with someone?"

"Sam." Emma said, earning a glare from Abbi.

"Or maybe she meant learn to love everything about this world?" Abbi continued. "Or perhaps she meant figure out if my heart truly yearned for here or home? There are just so many possibilities!" she ended with a groan.

"Oh. Not obvious." Shealyn said.

"I think maybe she meant a few of those together." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, like love this world and your friends and sister." Emma added.

"And fall in love with Sam!" Amanda piped in. Abbi promptly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Knock it off!" Abbi groaned.

"But seriously abbi, I do think she was saying find love here." Amanda said.

"And I think that I shouldn't start dating." Abbi retorted.

"You did not deny the fact that you would want to date him!" Amanda exclaimed triumphantly.

"Ooh, romance!" Shealyn swooned. Abbi blushed furiously.

"Stop it." She said, glaring at them all. Amanda shrugged.

"Fine." Amanda replied, still grinning. "Who's next?"

"She had trouble reading my mind." Shealyn said with a pleased smile on her face. She was also munching on several assorted snacks.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I think about so many different things at once." Shealyn answered.

"Why are you eating dry pasta?" Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow at Shealyn. Shealyn raised her eyebrows back.

"Why aren't you?" Shealyn replied. Alyssa gave a shrug.

"I don't know." She said, taking a handful of pasta. "Hmm, not bad."

"YOLO!" Shealyn exclaimed.

"How dare you say the dreaded phrase!" Emma said in a shocked tone, leaning away from her.

"Back to the actual topic," Rachael sighed in exasperation, "Did Galadriel give you any advice?"

"Yep." Shealyn said, moving on to popcorn again. "She said something about taking a step back to let others step up."

"I think that means stop being so…assertive." Abbi guessed.

"But why?" Shealyn said. "I'm not assertive."

"AHAHAHAHA no." Amanda retorted. "You are the essence of assertive."

"She's telling you that you need to back off a little sometimes." Rachael summed up.

"But how?" Shealyn asked.

"You could start by not attacking Frodo." Abbi suggested.

"I do not attack Frodo!" Shealyn denied.

"All who think Shealyn attacks Frodo raise their hand." Emma said. Everyone raised their hand immediately.

"Okay, I guess I could stay away from him." Shealyn sadly sighed, now munching chocolate. "Do you think he hates me?"

"No." Alyssa said.

"While, maybe a little." Rachael said in a small voice. Shealyn sighed sadly again.

"Great!" Shealyn exclaimed. "I do it every time. I treat boys like my brothers so they end up hating me even though I'm trying to flirt with them! And now I treat Frodo as nicely as I can, and he hates me too! Why do boys hate me?" Shealyn sniffled. Alyssa gave her a reassuring pat on the back. It was awkwardly quiet for a minute or two as the wind once again rustled through the bushes.

"Let's move on." Emma broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Who's next?" Alyssa asked.

"What about you, Alyssa?" Rachael asked.

"Who else is next?" Alyssa questioned again.

"Come on, Alyssa." Rachael pleaded. "We won't laugh." Alyssa sighed.

"Well, gladril…"

"Galadriel." Amanda interrupted.

"Whatever. She said something about 'time reveals all things' because I've been feeling confused while the rest of you know what's going on." Alyssa started off.

"We don't ALL know what's going on!" Emma exclaimed. "I haven't gotten even to this point- I have no idea what's going on."

"I haven't gotten to this point either." Abbi added.

"I don't know any of what's going on!" Shealyn interrupted, still sounding sad. "The only stuff I know is what the others have told me because I asked. Just ask Rachael or Amanda if you need to know stuff, Alyssa."

"Smart People Club, unite!" Amanda said, putting her fist towards Rachael. Rachael just looked at it. "No? We're not going there? Fine." Amanda questioned, putting her arm down. Rachael rolled her eyes at her.

"Thanks guys." Alyssa said, feeling better already.

"Wait, why don't you just pull out the books and read them?" Rachael asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"Because I'm lazy and stupid?" Alyssa said before continuing with her story. "She also said 'life is short- don't let good opportunities pass you by.' I think that means I should participate more and try to be a part of what's going on."

"Agreed." Abbi concluded. "Anything else?"

"No, not really." Alyssa thought about it.

"While we're on the topic of your feelings, how's it going with Merry?" Emma asked. Alyssa blushed.

"He's annoying!" Alyssa angrily outburst. "I barely know the guy and he keeps making things awkward."

"But he's sweet!" Abbi said.

"And loves you!" Shealyn added sadly.

"And he's kind and loyal and brave!" Amanda concluded.

"So what?" Alyssa said. "He's weird. I don't like him."

"For now." Rachael said with a mischievous grin.

"Forever." Alyssa said with a glare.

"You should give him a chance." Abbi urged. Alyssa glared at her as well. The two had a long staring contest as the wind slightly rustled the bushes. Eventually, Abbi just gave an exasperated sigh of defeat. "Fine. Who's next?"

"I volunteer Rachael!" Amanda proclaimed.

"What?!" Rachael exclaimed, blushing. "How could you do this to me? We're both in the Smart People Club!"

"Revenge!" Amanda said happily. "You never sealed it with your fist bump, therefore it's not official." Rachael glared at her.

"Baka." Rachael growled. (Reviewers: 'Baka' basically means idiot)

"Please Rachael?" Alyssa asked.

"Alright." Rachael sighed in defeat. "But no laughing. She basically said I'm in love."

"With Legolas." Shealyn added. Rachael blushed and glared at her as well.

"Baka." Rachael growled at Shealyn.

"BAKA PEOPLE UNITE!" Amanda proclaimed, putting out her fist. Shealyn promptly fist-bumped her. "See that? She did the fist bump. Now it's official." Rachael rolled her eyes at both of them as Shealyn gave a small smile, before remembering Frodo and getting sad again.

"Continuing." Rachael continued. "The advice I got was basically that I shouldn't force us to be together myself, but that over time if we're supposed to be together it will be possible for us to be together."

"Duh dun duh dah… duh dah nu nah…" Amanda hummed the wedding theme song thing. Rachael hissed at her and scratched Amanda with her claw-like nails that everyone refers to as claws.

"OW! Watch the claws!" Amanda proclaimed, rubbing her arm. Rachael shrugged.

"You deserved it." Rachael replied. Amanda shrugged.

"Eh, I kind of did." Amanda agreed.

"So what's going to happen between you and Legolas now?" Abbi asked. Rachael blushed.

"Nothing." Rachael said. "We aren't a couple or anything."

"Oh, knock it off." Emma groaned.

"He's perfect and hot and amazing and sweet!" Amanda commented. Rachael hissed again. "Rachael, stop it- he's totally in to you."

"No he's not!" Rachael insisted.

"He's always protecting you." Abbi noted.

"Like when?" Rachael asked.

"Like Moria." Abbi responded. "And any battle we've been in."

"And he has pet your head." Amanda added.

"You pet my head." Rachael retorted.

"I also love you Rachael." Amanda said, grabbing Rachael and creepily petting her head possessively. Rachael pushed her away.

"He doesn't love me." Rachael said, blushing at the ground. All the other girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Why can't you stop denying it?" Shealyn sighed.

"Because I'm right!" Rachael said.

"Stop it Rachael!" Shealyn retorted angrily. "I want my crush to love me and we just established he wants nothing to do with me! And now you're crush has a major crush on you and you won't even admit it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and thinking all is lost when you are totally going to get your happily ever after!" Shealyn glared at the ground. Rachael still denied that Legolas loved her, but she wasn't going to put Shealyn through that after her speech. Instead, Rachael stayed silent as the wind blew through the bushes once again as it seemed to like to do every time things got awkwardly silent.

"Well, to end this awkwardness, I'll go." Emma said after a long, awkward pause. "She basically told me that I was afraid of what would happen to all of us."

"Eh, I'm Emma, I'm responsible-thinking." Amanda said in a mocking voice.

"Anyways, she said a bunch of stuff about 'it's wise to look towards the future, but don't let happy opportunities pass you by.' Then she spent a bit of time dramatically staring into the distance and saying 'it happens often to those of us who choose to look ahead.' And she ended by saying 'enjoy the time you have now, while it lasts.'"

"So basically, she has a tragic past because she was worried and didn't spend her time happy?" Alyssa asked. "And now she says don't worry, be happy?"

"I think so." Abbi agreed.

"Eh, maybe." Emma said. "I don't really care."

"That's a smart plan!" Amanda said sarcastically. "Let's ignore the wise advice from a super old, wise elf lady who can read your mind and help you out a ton."

"It's a plan, isn't it?" Emma retorted. Amanda sighed.

"Because you are obviously being unproductive, I'll start mine." Amanda commented. "Basically she said that I feel unsure over how I should feel about all of this. Like that if we had a chance to go home, I don't think I would take it, but I don't know if I would want to stay here forever without you guys if you left."

"What?" Rachael said. "You think that we would all leave?"

"Would you?" Amanda asked. No one answered. "See? We're all unsure what we'd do."

"So what advice did she give you?" Abbi asked.

"She said that I should focus on figuring out what I would want to do, not what I would want my friends to do." Amanda continued. "So basically, I need to still keep wondering what I should do because she gave me no advice on what I should want to happen."

"That's incredibly helpful." Emma sarcastically commented.

"She also said something about not putting my own desires above others." Amanda thought back.

"What's that mean?" Abbi said.

"No idea." Amanda responded.

"Also incredibly helpful." Emma sarcastically commented again.

"Anything else?" Alyssa asked. Amanda blushed.

"She also said I am conflicted over… my feelings on Pippin." Amanda slowly said.

"ROMANCE!" Rachael called out.

"Her advice was 'love can only be achieved if I want it to.'" Amanda finished.

"You want it to." Abbi said. Amanda glared at her.

"Pippin is sooo perfect for you!" Shealyn commented, sighing in jealousy.

"Yeah, he's fun and cute and adorable!" Rachael pretended to swoon.

"He's nice enough." Amanda agreed.

"You love him, don't you?" Alyssa commented.

"I…won't say I don't love him." Amanda slowly responded.

"AHA!" Emma declared.

"This area doesn't have enough pillows." Amanda commented, quickly changing the subject. She took out some and started tossing them in every direction. One hit Emma square in the face.

"Are you declaring a pillow fight?" Emma asked, grabbing the neon yellow pillow.

"Possibly." Amanda said with a sly grin. Emma stared at her.

"Oh, it's on." Emma said. Soon pillows were flying everywhere. Misfires forced the other girls to join as well. Even Shealyn cheered up and fought with all her strength. Soon everyone was lying on the floor, completely out of energy. Except for Shealyn, who was standing victorious above all of them.

"I am the champion!" Shealyn declared. "Anyone who tries to get up will be hit with a pillow into oblivion."

"What about me?" Amanda asked. "We're both in the Baka people united club!"

"Treason." Shealyn replied.

"That sucks." Amanda commented.

"Yes, yes it does." Shealyn acknowledged. Soon after, all the girls slowly crawled to their separate areas of the circle and instantly fell asleep.

Now, you may think this is the end of the chapter, but there were other events that night in those woods. The wind wasn't the only thing in the bushes nearby. A certain 4 hobbits had crept up on the girls early in the night. At first to make sure they were okay, but then they heard the topic of the conversation and decided to stay. Soon after the epic pillow fight, the hobbits realized there was no more to be heard and made their way back to their camp.

"I can't believe this." Merry miserably sobbed once they were out of earshot. "She…hates me?"

"It's not your fault." Sam reassured him. "All her friends thought she was wrong as well."

"Maybe she's like Rachael, and doesn't want to admit it?" Frodo cautiously suggested.

"She sounded too certain for that." Merry replied. "It's just…why?"

"Maybe she's just confused." Pippin suggested. "She doesn't seem to really like anything from this world much."

"Especially me." Merry sighed.

"Let's let it be for now- she may just be having a rough day." Sam said, trying to end the subject.

"Do you really think Shealyn thinks I hate her?" Frodo asked them.

"She seemed truly upset, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Do you hate her?" Pippin asked.

"I don't hate her, but I never was really encouraging a romance between us." Frodo awkwardly admitted.

"Would you want that now, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Frodo said, very confused about the whole matter. "Girls are so confusing."

"Indeed." Sam agreed with his master. "I have no idea what they were talking about with Lady Abbi."

"What ever do you mean, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"I mean, if you understand me sir," Sam explained, "that I don't know what I should believe her feelings are. She's a nice girl, but I'm not sure I could be there for her the way she needs."

"I don't know what to think either." Pippin agreed. "She won't say she doesn't love me, what's that supposed to mean? Does she love me or not- there is no maybe!"

"I hate girls." Merry bitterly said. "They're confusing." The other three nodded in agreement at the confusing part. Soon, the 4 hobbits arrived back at their own camp.

"What took you so long?" Aragorn asked. "You were only supposed to see that they were fine."

"Yes, but then we kind of…decided to eavesdrop." Frodo guiltily admitted.

"Was –ehem- Fair Rachael alright?" Legolas commented, trying to sound non-desperate. The others rolled their eyes at him.

"She was alright." Merry said. "They were all talking about what Galadriel said to them, their opinions on it and there was a lot of talk about their love lives." He sadly ended.

"What did Rachael say?" Legolas asked. He didn't go with the hobbits because he hadn't wanted to seem rude, but now he wished he had been able to hear Rachael's words.

"About you?" Pippin clarified. "She mainly said that she thought you didn't love her, and wouldn't admit to loving you. All the other girls were annoyed and kept trying to convince her that she loved you; but more importantly they kept trying to convince her that you loved her."

"Oh?" Legolas asked.

"Do you love her?" Pippin eagerly asked.

"We can talk about this in the morning." Aragorn spared Legolas his answer. "It's late- we must go to sleep now." They all said good night and went to bed, but Legolas stayed awake long into the night wondering what his answer was.

READERS: my friend Olivia has been here helping me type this chapter and loving it, so here is my present of a super long chapter of fluff! One question: should I make Galadriel be able to bring someone from earth to middle earth? Olivia is begging me to bring her into the story.

ONTO REVIEWS! (Oh by the way, I decided about Boromir but you guys don't get to know what I decided until I get to that part. No spoilers! Still, I want to give a big shout out to all of you who answered! More virtual cookies for you guys!) TheWitchHobbit-venger still love your picture, and I'm glad you liked that Amanda had to explain everything! writingmiracles I'm so glad you love my story and find it hilarious! Also, I will tell shealyn that you love her character. She will be very happy. Emzieluvsbooks yes, my writers block for the moment is gone. The words of wisdom were fun to write, but that's what took me so long because I wanted to get them just right. I hope you like this ultra-long chapter! (Even if it's fluff) LegolasGreenleafLove I'm glad you loved this chapter and my story in general! LOTR-HP-PJ sorry about all the romance, but ah well. I'm glad you love the story anyways! No, you should continue to watch the trailer until the end of time because it is just that epic. Good job with the monster naming! Yeah, minds are confusing and I have NO idea how Galadriel does it. Also, thank you for all the exclamation points! Oh, writingmiracles again! Pa-man-da…. Possibility. (thoughtfully strokes fake beard) BUDDY OLIVIA! Yes, the plot will change more later on when they get separated and Amanda isn't there to tell them what not to do! Sorry I don't describe a lot, but I don't like doing descriptions. Still, I'll do a bit more because I loves you. The chapter makes more sense if you read the books or re-read the chapter, so I can't really make it less confusing without completely changing the ideas. Sorry. I will see if I can throw you in, because I think I have an idea how to do that. (see question above) and yes, I am very proud of your wording! Head pets for you! *pets your head*. And call yourself 'Zcat the supreme ruler of the universe'. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 I'm not going to change it so it's in my point of view, I'm just going to change it so it fits into the story. I will try to put more SHODO, and I haven't decided if it's 'panda' or 'pamanda' or 'apippin'. haylie thank you for answering and I'm glad you love my story! LEAFBLOSSOM! Oh yeah, awesome youtube song powers go! You are welcome for more knowing of the characters, and glad you like fluff because this is all fluff. All couples were here, except Malyssa went downhill (WHY MUST YOU BREAK HIS LITTLE HEART ALYSSA?!) glad you loved all the words of wisdom, and I'm always glad you read and loved my story! Buddy Olivia again! OH GOD WHY MUST YOU WORD THAT SO HUMOROUSLY I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! Oh dear. While, on that happy note, please enjoy this chapter and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. sleep deprived abbi

The girls woke up all about the same time. Well, technically that was because they were all forcefully awoken by Amanda as soon as she got up, but we don't need technicalities. The only one who was spared was Shealyn, for two reasons: 1- she was suffering from heartbreak and therefore deserved sleep, and 2- Amanda didn't feel like running for her life this early in the morning.

The angry girls decided to get dressed, so they stood up mats in the middle of the circle to make a little closed- off area for changing. Amanda, due to her actions, was forced to act as the guard outside while the others within changed and occasionally dumped water over the wall and onto her head.

The girls agreed that to fit in they would all wear tunics, but they could each wear a different color. Abbi picked a light sky blue, Rachael a lime green, Alyssa a lilac purple and Emma chose black. Amanda, when it was her turn, stuck with her classic forest green tunic.

Once they were all dressed, they made their way over to the boys camp, of course armed with water guns. Alyssa had decided she didn't want to get in trouble, but agreed once the other girls urged her to. When they arrived, they found most of the boys already awake, yet they sprayed them all anyways- including Haldir, who had come to talk to the fellowship.  
"What was that for?!" Haldir sputtered, spitting out water. All the girls laughed at the surprised looks they got and began rolling on the ground from laughter.

"We have found it's best not to ask." Aragorn answered, pushing some wet strands of hair out of his face. His comment made the girls laugh harder.

"Do you 5 have any actual reason for coming over to us?" Boromir sighed.

"No, not really." Emma shook her head.

"Whatcha doin'?" Abbi asked in her most innocent voice to all of them.

"We were just about to talk… about breakfast." Pippin piped up. Actually, they were going to talk about what the hobbits had heard while eavesdropping last night, but they weren't stupid enough to admit to that in front of 5 of the girls.

"I volunteer cold pancakes!" Amanda declared, pulling out one.

"Why cold?" Emma asked.

"They're better that way, and aren't as messy." Amanda pointed out as she took a huge bite. The others pulled out their own breakfast foods; mainly fruit, pop tarts and French toast sticks. Unless you were part of the fellowship, in which case you either had to get a girl to share with you or settle for fruit and bread from the elves. Considering it was delicious fruit and bread, they all settled.

Amanda moved over next to Frodo, who was sitting near the edge of the clearing. He didn't seem to notice her, as he was too busy glancing back at the clearing of colorful pillows and blankets where the girls slept.

"Hello." Amanda said, making Frodo jump.

"Oh, hi… Miss Amanda." Frodo said, not sure what to call her. Pippin, who was sitting behind Amanda, glared at Frodo over her shoulder for using his name for Amanda. Amanda didn't notice.

"Call me Amanda." Amanda stated. Pippin looked glad that the name was still his alone, before turning back to focus on his fruit and bread and such.

"Okay… Amanda." Frodo cautiously said.

"So I'll get straight down to business." Amanda stated. "Do you hate Shealyn?"

"No." Frodo answered. Amanda waited for a moment.

"So… how do you feel about her?" Amanda edged him on.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked her. Amanda sighed- why was her job of couple observer/maker so difficult?

"I mean, do you love her?" Amanda clarified. Frodo blushed.

"Uh… kind of." Frodo shyly admitted.

"It's a yes or no question." Amanda growled.

"I don't really know." Frodo insisted.

"Just give me a straight answer!" Amanda angrily exclaimed.

"Okay!" Frodo said in a terrified voice. "Uh... I guess if I am forced to answer I think I maybe possibly would say… yes?" Amanda gave him a mischievous grin.

"I knew it!" She said in a victorious voice.

"Only a little!" Frodo tried to explain, but Amanda wouldn't hear of it.

"Look, let me help you out with your love life." Amanda counseled him. "Shealyn may seem really crazy and hyper and like she cannot pay attention to save her life, but she's a girl of many sides. She's really emotional and really needs someone to be there for her."

"What can I do for her?" Frodo asked, still blushing.

"While, you could start by going over to her." Amanda advised. Frodo nodded, if only to have an excuse to get out of this extremely awkward situation. "When you're there, make sure she is positive you know that you'll be there for her." Frodo stood up. "Oh! And whatever you do, don't wake her up if she's asleep."

Frodo nodded yet again before walking over in the direction of the girls' clearing. He had no idea why, but he was honest that lately he had been feeling like he at least sort of loved Shealyn. He had no idea why, and he had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. Oh, why did these things always happen to him? Why couldn't he just be the forgotten one in the corner who is at peace with the world and his cup of tea?

"What did you just do?" Alyssa asked in a skeptical voice, sitting next to Amanda and watching Frodo disappear into the distance. Amanda grinned.

"Nothin'." Amanda said in a fake innocent voice.

Shealyns' POV (point of view)

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted to see myself surrounded by trees.  
Looking to the side I faintly saw the blurry edges of many colorful pillows and blankets. I rolled over and saw my glasses sitting next to me. I fit them on my face. With clear vision, my eyes were able to see that I was obviously alone. Panicking, I looked further out in the distance, and saw most of the fellowship gathered. I then sat up and pulled out my iPod, choosing to play my waking up playlist, full of Panic! At the Disco songs and began to brush my untamable brown frizzy hair. Soon the music ended, just as I heard footsteps approaching cautiously, "Hello?" A distinctive male voice asked. I looked up at him before quickly turning away.

"Hi Frodo." I said quietly.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit down next to my cautiously. I smiled slightly inside at his presence.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, surely expecting another outburst of hyper, spastic energy to burst forth.  
"Yeah." I sighed and looked away into the distance.  
"You know, "Frodo paused, and then said quietly."You know that I don't hate you, right?"  
I turned towards Frodo quickly, and looked at him with hope and confusion.  
"Really? You don't?" My wide eyes met his. "It's just that... I...thought… "Trailing off I felt tears come to my eyes. I buried my head in my hands.  
"You just thought what?" Frodo asked gently, awkwardly pulling my head out of hands. I made eye contact with him and his startling blue eyes.  
Tears made me blubber and blurred my vision as I began ranting. "I just... I just... I... I.. Thought you hated me and I like you and a bunch if other guys but I always just treat them like my brothers or something and eventually they get scared of me and stop talking to me and it's hard enough because no boys talk to me anyways cause I'm just 'Annoying Shealyn, the girl with her head constantly in a book' and I actually liked you, and for a change, the guy I liked was single, but then you started being weirded out like every other boy I talk to that isn't related to me and even my brothers are embarrassed by me and I miss my parents and my sister, cause even though they don't always like me, they love me, and my dog doesn't really like me either or exactly love me, and and it's just not the same and I feel like everything that usually annoys me is gone, like school and my family and other stuff and finally I get to hang out with my friends and play on my iPod and do whatever I want but it just doesn't mean anything and I..." Suddenly Frodo leaned forward and muffled my voice with his lips. The kiss was short and the only word I could think of at the time to describe it is was awkward. I pulled my face back and scooted a little ways away.  
" What the heck was that for?" I said, with wide eyes.  
"Um... To get you to be quiet?" Frodo suggested awkwardly, heavily blushing.  
"Oh-Kay?" I said awkwardly. I guess Amanda was right, I thought to myself. My first kiss would be from someone trying to get me to shut up.  
A very awkward silence followed, until I broke the silence.

"Well that was weird!" I announced loudly. "I think I'm going to go change now!" I said with a false brightness. "Would you mind retrieving the girls from meeting over there, Frodo? Thanks!"  
I then sprinted over to a closed-off section in the middle of the circle, not waiting for his answer.

Looking around and seeing a mess of clothes and assorted makeup and such, I assumed that this was where the other girls had changed. I got dressed in a long navy blue gown with a golden braided belt. Because we were for the moment not traveling, I felt I was allowed to wear something a little different than our normal traveling cloaks and tunics and such. Someone had foolishly left with me a small gold dagger, so I attached that to my belt also. Once dressed, I exited the area with walls of mats (which then fell down) and collapsed back onto some of the blankets.

It seemed like I had only sat down for a moment when I heard Amanda, Abbi, Emma, Alyssa, and Rachael come rushing in.  
"Frodo..said.. you.. needed.. to.. tell us ... something.." Abbi panted." Said.. it... was... urgent," she finished, then collapsed into one of the piles of pillows.  
I looked at Abbi strangely. "What did you you do?" I asked. "Sprint the whole way here?"  
"Well Frodo said it was important". Emma defended Abbi.  
" Not RUNNING important!" I clarified.  
"Well what's wrong?" Alyssa asked, a bit confused.  
"Umm..." I stuttered. " Not much I.. Uh.. Just wanted to talk to you!"  
I answered with fake smile. " So.. What's up!?"  
Rachael looked closely at my face. "Were you crying?" She asked with a concerned gaze.  
With an awkward laugh I assured Rachel that my eyes were simply sweating.  
"She probably just laughed too hard. She does that." Emma said.  
I strained a smile hoping that everyone would buy this answer as I actually do cry whenever I laugh hard, am mad, sad, or randomly my eyes often begin to water. "Uh yeah! That's what happened! Frodo told me this really funny joke about a umm.. A Golem and umm.. A.. A..HOBBIT! Yeah that's it! And it was so funny, I cried! Yup! That's what happened! So.. What's up with you guys?"  
Amanda gave me a strange look like she didn't believe me, but seemed ready to drop it. "The fellowship is mainly resting." She started to explain. "I think that we sho-"  
"FRODO KISSED ME!" I shouted, not able to hold the secret in any longer. I buried my face in my hands, peeking between the spaces between my fingers.  
The shocked faces of my fellow friends showed that they were more than surprised. Amanda gave me a look of knowingness that made me nervous and confused.

"I guess you can conclude he does not hate you." Emma noted.  
"Wait, WHAT?" Rachael asked, shifting into Fangirl mode. "What was it like? Was it romantic? Did you -"  
"Enough!" Amanda interrupted. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Shealyn."  
"Okay so I woke up and grabbed my glasses." I began."I started getting ready when Frodo came, and he was all 'I don't hate you' And stuff. Then I just started ranting about how No boys ever liked me and how I missed my family. Next thing I know, Frodo kissed me!"  
"Aww!" Rachael swooned again. "That's so cute! What was it like?"  
"Wet." I replied honestly.  
"Are you really that bad of a kisser?" Alyssa asked, very confused.  
" No, silly, it's cause she was crying her eyes out 5 seconds before the kiss!" Amanda smiled at Alyssa and rolled her eyes.  
"Baka!" Rachel said jokingly, leaning over to pet Alyssa's head.  
"So anyways", Amanda, continued, sitting on a large green pillow. "What are you going to do? Act normal?"

"Be romantic?" Rachael cut in.

"Be awkward around each other?" Amanda continued.  
"Well first of all," I answered, "we're already awkward. Secondly, I think I'm just gonna act like my normal self until I have to do otherwise."  
"Are you sure?" Amanda confirmed. "I can talk to him like how I talked to Legolas if you'd like."  
"I thought you already…" Alyssa was stopped from saying more by Amanda giving her an elbow to the ribs.  
Rachael, who had begun to drift off, suddenly looked up. "What?"  
"Umm, nothing." Amanda said quickly, looking away.  
"AMANDA!" Rachael shouted, as her face turned a deep red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?"  
The rest of the us who quietly snickered as Rachael began to chase Amanda around the tent with her "claws".

3rd person POV

Apparently, when one girl is chasing another and they both run into the fellowships' camp and 4 girls are chasing the two, the fellowship gets confused. So naturally, the fellowship gave them weird looks as Amanda ran in with Rachael at her heals, and the other girls trailing behind them. Amanda quickly ran behind Legolas. Rachael stopped.

"No hostages!" Rachael complained.

"No claws." Amanda responded. Legolas looked at Amanda over his shoulder.

"Claws?" Legolas asked, daring to question them.

"Rachael's nails." Emma explained. "They are so sharp, we call them claws."

"I'll give head pets to you if I'm not killed." Amanda cautiously suggested.

"Only because you ran here and I don't want them to hear." Rachael complained.

"Hear what?" Boromir asked.

"Hear nothing." Emma said, making him drop it.

"Safe zone!" Amanda shouted, running around in circles in the middle of the clearing. Legolas decided to be smart and take a step away from her.

"Baka." Rachael said with a small smile.

"Proud of it." Amanda said with a smile back.

"What's a 'Baka'?" Legolas asked.

"An idiot, basically." Emma explained.

"I'm bored." Abbi suddenly said, swaying a little. She sat down on the ground. "You know what I like? Flowers." Abbi pulled some out of her satchel. "Ooh, pretty." Abbi proceeded to pull out many, many flowers of all different kinds.

"Abbi, what are you doing?" Alyssa asked slowly.

"I like flowers." Abbi giggled. There was already a large pile of them.

"Abbi… what…what are you… don't… no." Emma tried to council her like a little kid, with no success.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked her cautiously.

"Nope!" Abbi laughed as she began rolling around in her flowers. Everyone stared at her, shocked at her behavior. "I like flowers."

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" Rachael asked. Amanda raised her hand.

"I do." Amanda spoke up. "Abbi and I have this thing where when we are sleep-deprived, we get super extra crazy and slap happy for a while, before we collapse of exhaustion."

"Of course you do." Emma said sarcastically.

"Why didn't she go crazy earlier?" Pippin asked.

"Because she had enough sleep to last her a few hours, but now those hours are spent." Amanda explained. Abbi suddenly stopped rolling and sat up.

"You know what else I like? Puppies!" Abbi stated. She turned to her sister. "Can I have a puppy?"

"NO!" Amanda immediately retorted. Abbi reached in her satchel and pulled out a beagle puppy.

"Puppy!" Abbi said happily. Amanda face-palmed.

"Of course-why not?" Amanda asked the world in a sarcastic voice.

"How long will this go on?" Shealyn asked.

"No idea." Amanda answered.

"I love my puppy!" Abbi said happily. "You know what her name is?" Everyone else shook their heads. "Flower!"

"Of course it is." Alyssa sighed.

"I like flowers." Abbi said again in explanation.

"We know." Shealyn said, rolling her eyes.

"You all deserve crowns!" Abbi declared. She then proceeded to run around and put little princess crowns on everyone, including several severely confused elves who were just bystanders. While she was doing this, 'flower' ran right at her heels, letting out little puppy dog barks of joy.

Alyssa found herself next to Merry as Abbi kind of lost it. She wasn't sure if it was just her, but it seemed that he had been avoiding her.

"Hi Merry." Alyssa cautiously said to him.

"Hi." Merry gruffly responded. Now Alyssa was sure something was up.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked him. He looked up and glared into her eyes, yet his looked sad.

"I heard you last night." He angrily stated. Alyssa gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh snap!" Shealyn said, as if it were some drama TV. Show. Merry looked at her strangely before walking off into the woods.

"Merry!" Alyssa called after him. When he didn't turn back, she went after him. For a little bit she lost him, but after a little wandering (And probably a good deal of luck) she found him sitting on a large, low boulder next to a small stream.

"Hi." Alyssa cautiously stated. He didn't respond. She slowly sat down next to him, and again- no reaction. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, because I heard?" Merry bitterly responded.

"No, because I spoke." Alyssa said. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm just angry lately because I don't like situations I'm not used to. I barely know lord of the rings to start with, and now that you are all in love with me I have no idea how to react. You just caught me off guard and I wasn't ready for love. I'm still not, to be honest. I'm just a girl who has no idea what's going on or what to expect. And mostly, I'm scared of what's to come." Merry looked at her now, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm scared, Merry." Alyssa admitted to him again. Merry took her hand in his.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you." Merry vowed.

"You will?" Alyssa said.

"I promise." Merry said. Alyssa gave him a small smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Alyssa said quietly. It was quiet for a moment. "Why do you love me, anyways?" Alyssa asked.

"Because you looked scared when I met you." Merry admitted. "I looked at you, and saw a girl who was beautiful and perfect and so deserving of life, that I made a promise to myself that I would be there for you when you need protection. And I still plan to do just that."

"Oh." Alyssa gasped in a small, soft voice. It was silent for a moment before they were interrupted by someone coming towards them.

"DUH DUN DUH DAH! DUH DAH NU NAH!" Abbi broke into the clearing, loudly singing the tune of the wedding march thing. Alyssa blushed, knowing what it was, but Merry didn't know what was going on. Abbi threw rose petals as she walked, and when she reached them she threw several over their heads.

"Why are you here, Abbi?" Alyssa asked. Abbi smiled.

"I was sent to make sure you guys were okay." Abbi said.

"She was also sent to stop annoying the fellowship." Amanda added on as she walked towards them as well.

"Then why are you here?" Alyssa asked.

"To make sure she didn't sidetrack and do something stupid." Amanda said. "It was really stupid of them to assign me that job, because I just forced her to sidetrack with me."

"What did you do?" Alyssa sighed.

"Let's just say, if you see several elves covered in silly string and spray-on cheese, it wasn't us." Amanda said as she shoved a can of silly string back into her satchel as they began to walk back to join the others. Alyssa laughed.

Soon they reached the clearing where the others were all resting and doing whatever.

"Would you care to explain why several elves are complaining to me about being sprayed by two girls and are now covered in… I don't even know what it is." Aragorn lectured Amanda as Abbi and Amanda walked in.

"Silly string and spray-on cheese." Abbi clarified.

"Ask no questions, and I'll tell no lies."Amanda told him. He sighed, knowing it was them but that lecturing them would do nothing.

"Abbi finally collapsed." Emma noted. Indeed, Abbi was completely passed out on her bed of flowers. Her little beagle was asleep next to her.

"Good." Alyssa sighed.

"When will she wake up?" Sam asked. Amanda shrugged.

"Given how much sleep she needs, she'll probably wake up tomorrow morning or later." Amanda answered.

"Shouldn't you put her on her bed?" Rachael asked.

"Do I look like I have any upper body strength?" Amanda sarcastically replied.

"Kind of." Rachael said.

"Well, I don't." Amanda said. "Anyways, she'll sleep here fine as well. In fact, even if you tried you won't be able to wake her up for several hours. But if anyone wants to, they can bring her to her bed."

At that, everyone kind of silently agreed to go do their own things. Legolas went to go do elf stuff with other elves, Gimli and Boromir went over to a clearing where they trained Merry and Pippin some more, Frodo had left off on a quiet stroll long ago after he had kissed Shealyn and Aragorn went to go apologize to the sprayed elves about the girls' behavior.

The girls went on their own randomness as well. Alyssa and Rachael walked together and admired the beautiful woods and Shealyn wandered through the woods half-hoping she wouldn't find Frodo so that things weren't awkward but half-hoping she would. Amanda ran off to go spray more elves with silly string and spray-on cheese while Emma followed her and apologized to her victims (aka the elves).

Yet Sam stayed behind with the sleeping Abbi. He didn't feel right leaving her here and Amanda had said that if someone wanted to they were allowed to bring Abbi back to her bed. Well, Sam wanted to. So, he attempted to pick her up.

Not an easy task. Although he was determined, she was heavier than he thought. After a few more tries, he concluded he just wasn't strong enough to pick her up. He was not one to give up, though. Hoping she wouldn't wake up, he grabbed her ankles and as gently as he could began to drag her towards the girl's clearing.

"Sorry." He whispered each time she bumped a stone or branch or anything. Yet still she didn't wake up. He tried to go gently, but it's quite difficult to drag a girl through the woods while being gentle.

Eventually, however, he reached the clearing with her relatively unscathed. He put her onto her bed (or at least a stack of pillows- he had no idea whose was whose). Her dog, which had followed him, lay down next to her. Abbi gave a soft moan, but stayed asleep. He smiled- she looked much more comfortable here. He looked at her for a moment before walking off into the woods to who knows where.

The day passed quickly for everyone. Soon it became night, and everyone went to bed. The girls chatted amongst themselves for a little bit. Shealyn told them that she hadn't seen Frodo sense that morning, Alyssa said what happened between her and Merry (which caused much fangirling on Rachael and Amanda's parts); just the usual chitchat. Yet they soon quieted down and joined Abbi in blissful sleep.

And so passed their first full day in Lothlórien.

READERS: here is your fairly late, super long chapter! Next chapter will be more serious, but it will explain a ton of stuff (and Olivia will enter most likely because I think it will be fun). I also keep forgetting to say this, but thanks to all of you a while ago we hit TWO huge milestones! We reached 2,000 views (and are quickly nearing 3,000)! But even huger, we reached over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! 100! Thank you soooooo much all of you for reading this story, and a special shout out to all of you who reviewed. I can't tell you all how much it means to me that so many people read, enjoy and review my story. Thank you.

Onto reviews! LOTR-HP-PJ yeah, it will probably be 2 or 3 chapters until you know what happens to Boromir. Sorry. I applaud your memorizing skills! I love your 'I wasn't dropping no eaves sir!' comment, as it's one of my favorite lines. Sorry about the grammar and wording issues- I'm not good with those, so I'm surprised there haven't been a ton in the entire fanfic. LARISSA-HAYLIE IS ME Olivia is probably going to come next chapter. Zcat SRU good luck walking blind! Sorry, but description also isn't my strong suit. Also, I love your opinions on all the couples. Guest, I'm glad you love the idea of my story and I hope someday you do write a story with you and your friends! Zcat SRU (again) yes they are shealyn. HI SHEALYN! (waves) Emzieluvsbooks I'm sorry about the no spoilers, but yes I am a little cruel so I still won't tell. (: I'm glad you like all the info on the couples and the fluff- I love fluff. TheWitchHobbit-venger I'm glad you loved this chapter and Rachael often uses Baka when people don't know what she is saying (I usually have to translate even though that's one of the only words I know that she says). AaylaKitofNiflheim no, it's not really a surprise that Frodo is scared of her. (: yeah, it's all a little weird if you over think it so just pretend there isn't an age gap. LegolasGreenleafLove I'm so glad you loved chapter 18! I do think it's one of the better chapters. Writingmiracles I'm glad you love the fluff (I do too) and Olivia is definently coming in because she's awesome. LEAFBLOSSOM! I loved your opinions, because I agreed with all of the ones you listed! YOLO means 'you only live once'. I think you should use it to get yourself to do harmless things like dye your hair blue or donate to charity, but people overuse it for an excuse for things like jumping off a bridge, drinking alcohol and other stupid stuff. Yes, people are that stupid. I believe baka is Japanese. Rachael does lots of little phrases in Chinese, elvish and Japanese. She speaks mainly in English or Chinese, though. And yes I know the elvish she knows (FANGIRLING!) yes her claws are cat claws specifically- she keeps finding animals that represent people. Hers is a cat, mine is a fox, shealyn is a puppy, and Alyssa a bunny. Emma and abbi are undecided. Good job liking exclamation points because they are awesome. You are welcome for randomness, and I literally felt a light bulb moment when I thought of the hobbits eavesdropping. Comment on your p.s.: I may have to get some mouse bile because I loathe ticks with a passion, but every time I go on vacation I find one on me or my clothing. Only one has bitten me before, though. MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 yes I did put it in so I hope you're overjoyed when you come back! Amara so glad you love my story and I hope you keep reading! (good job with the 'with puppy dog eyes', by the way) Zcat SRU (again again) I made your deadline so no shunning! Hope you enjoy! So that's all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter so keep reading and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. girls get revenge on hobbits

The next morning, all the girls naturally woke up around the same time, except for Amanda, who was sound asleep. Out of spite, one of the girls poured water on Amanda to wake her up. It was never truly discovered who was the culprit, but everyone who heard about it blamed Shealyn.

"Wait- why do I have twigs and leaves in my hair?" Abbi asked when she fully woke up.

"I dunno." Amanda said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Didn't you fall asleep in the fellowships' clearing?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah." Abbi said, realizing her point. "How did I get here?"

"The world will never know." Shealyn said with a dramatic sigh. Abbi still wondered about it, but she dropped the matter because she realized that none of them could give her answers.

As the girls were walking over to join the guys for breakfast, Amanda suddenly stopped.

"Wait." She said. The others stopped. "Alyssa, last night you said that Merry heard what you said last night- correct?"

"Yeeees." Alyssa said slowly.

"Do you think he heard all that we said?" Amanda continued.

"I hope not!" Abbi commented, trying to remember exactly what she said.

"What if others were eavesdropping, too?" Shealyn asked.

"They are so dead." Emma commented. The girls quickly ran over to the clearing, where the guys were awake.

"You." Amanda said sternly, pointing to Merry. Merry put his hands in the air.

"What?!" Merry asked, sounding confused and frightened.

"Were you eavesdropping the other night?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Merry said sadly.

"Was anyone else?" Shealyn asked.

"Yes." Merry said, happy to take some of the blame off. "Pippin, Sam and Frodo were there too."

"Frodo?!" Shealyn said, shocked.

"Thanks, Merry." Frodo whispered sarcastically to Merry. At this point Legolas was glad he had decided against going.

"Girls, over here." Amanda said, gesturing back into the woods. Once they were out of earshot, she continued. "Alright, what is a fair punishment?"

"Get them to apologize?" Alyssa suggested. Emma shook her head.

"Too merciful." Emma rejected the idea.

"Silly string and spray-on cheese?" Abbi suggested, holding up a can. Flower barked at her feet.

"Too common." Amanda said as some of the previous days victims glared at her as they passed by. She waved at them happily before turning back to her friends.

"Ooh! I've got something!" Amanda said after a moment. She whispered her plan to the other girls, who agreed to it after some time. They made their way back to the camp.

"Are you guys mad at us?" Sam asked in a sad voice.

"Yes." Amanda said sternly. "Now do you four want to cooperate?"

"How?" Merry asked.

"Follow us into the woods." Alyssa answered.

"What's the other option?" Frodo asked.

"We drag and or carry you into the woods against your will." Rachael answered creepily.

"I choose cooperate!" Frodo said. The other 3 agreed.

"This way." Amanda said, leading them away from the camp. After about 10 minutes, they stopped. "Stand against a tree of your choosing." Each hobbit did as he was told.

"Emma will now tie you each to your tree, while we get the rest ready." Abbi explained. Emma started on Merry first.

"OW! Don't tie it so tight!" Merry said, gritting his teeth. Emma glared at him.

"Don't eavesdrop." She replied, making him be quiet. As the hobbits watched, they saw Abbi had several flowers weaved together in separate circles as well as many spray cans, Rachael had what looked like jars of honey, Alyssa had a large container that was filled with glitter, Shealyn had four sets of headphones attached to MP3 players and Amanda had a bottle of mint essence.

"What are those things for?" Sam asked in a scared voice when they were all tied up. Shealyn smiled creepily.

"You'll see." She said.

So here's what they did: first, Rachael poured honey all down their arms, torsos and legs.

"It's so sticky!" Pippin whined as Flower licked at his heels, lapping at the honey.

Then, Abbi put the flower wreaths on them and declared them all fairy princesses. She then covered each of the tops of their heads in tons and tons of layers of silly string and spray-on cheese. Alyssa was next, as she coated them everywhere in loads of glitter. Amanda then approached them.

"This is mint essence." She informed them.

"I love mint!" Sam declared.

"You won't love it after this." Emma retorted.

"Open your mouths or I'll force them open." Amanda said to them. Not wanting to get hurt too much, they did as they were told. "Oh, you poor fools for listening to me." Amanda cooed before approaching them. Amanda then proceeded to pour a whole bottle of the stuff in each of their mouths.

"This is disgusting!" Frodo tried to spit it out, yet it stuck on his tongue.

"Ugh, too much mint!" Merry groaned in agony.

"This is retched!" Pippin said, attempting to lick some of the honey to get the taste out but only getting a mouthful of glitter.

"I will never eat mint again." Sam said with a disgusted groan of his own.

"Told you." Emma declared.

The MP3s Shealyn had were turned up to full volume and loaded with songs by Justin Beiber. She then stepped up and put the headphones on each of them.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!" Frodo shouted.

"WHAT?!" Pippin yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Merry shouted.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Sam screamed.

"Actually, I think you can hear the music just fine." Emma sarcastically stated.

"WHAT?!" All four hobbits screamed. The girls rolled their eyes at them before starting to walk back towards the camp.

"WAIT!" Merry shouted to them.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!" Frodo screamed.

"Oh yes we can." Emma said, not even turning back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sam called to them.

"Buh-bye, boys!" Abbi waved to them.

"Oh!" Amanda suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot two things!" First, she pulled out four signs that said 'we're resting- don't disturb us.' In both English and elvish. She handed these to Rachael and Alyssa. "Please hang these up above each of the prisoners." The two girls laughed before doing as they were told.

"Prisoners?" Abbi questioned. "Eh, accurate." Amanda then approached Sam. She pulled off one earphone and leaned close to his ear.

"If you call for help, I'll pour more mint essence in your mouth." Amanda whispered creepily. Sam nodded in fear. Amanda grinned evilly before allowing the earphone to snap back into place. Amanda did this for each of the four hobbits, who all knew she was serious.

After Amanda finished her preparations, the girls actually started going back. When they were about ten steps away, Shealyn turned around again.

"NEXT TIME DON'T EAVSDROP!" She yelled in a fake- sweet voice. The other girls laughed before they finally got back to the clearing.

"Where are the hobbits?" Boromir asked, realizing they weren't there. The girls smiled.

"Oh, they're just off experiencing justice being served." Amanda answered. The fellowship, realizing they weren't going to get a straight answer, dropped the matter.

"Very well." Aragorn said to make the dropping of the matter official. Just then, one of the Lothlórien elves (Amanda noted his hair had a few pieces of silly string) came up.

"Sir." He said to Aragorn. "Lady Galadriel requests the presence of the six maidens."

"We're over here." Emma said sarcastically. The elf paid her no notice.

"Alright." Aragorn said.

"Maladies," the elf said with a slight glare towards Amanda, "please follow me."

"WE'RE FOLLOWING THE LEADER, THE LEADER, THE LEADER…" Amanda sung loudly the song from Peter Pan. The other girls who knew it joined in, so that the elf got very embarrassed as other elves gave them strange looks as they passed. The girls finally stopped singing when they reached two large doors a while later.

"Go inside." The elf told them.

"Bye whoever you are!" Amanda said as they went inside. Within, they found Galadriel sitting on a large, throne like chair. Six similar, smaller chairs were set in a semi circle facing her.

"Please, sit down." Galadriel told them. They did as they were told, so that if you were Galadriel, they went in this order from right to left: Emma, Abbi, Amanda, Rachael, Shealyn, Alyssa.

"Welcome." Galadriel spoke again. "I suppose you are all wondering why I called you here."

"Actually, I was wondering if our prisoner's ears are going to be destroyed, but that works too." Shealyn spoke up. Galadriel ignored her.

"I know you are all very confused, so I want to explain what has happened to you."

"So… story time?" Emma asked. Galadriel smiled.

"Yes- story time." Galadriel answered. "Let's begin. When you die, you sometimes go to another dimension. This is decided by your subconscious mind. That moment right before you die, your mind is still deciding. When you were there on the bus in the explosion, you were having a near death experience. Because of this, your mind was open to all dimensions because it was deciding in the case of your death. This made it possible for me to connect with your subconscious mind, and convince you to come here. Once your mind decided on a world, it transported you here. The white light you saw wasn't death- it was you transporting. The transportation was guided by the ring, because it has such a strong power. That's why you appeared in the center of the council instead of anywhere else." It was quiet for a moment as the girls processed that information.

"So… you brought us here?" Abbi asked.

"Yes." Galadriel answered with a nod.

"Why?" Rachael asked the question they were all thinking.

"There is a mirror I have, which some of you know of." Galadriel spoke. "It shows us several images. No one can ever predict exactly what it will show. It can show what has occurred, what is happening, and sometimes what has not yet come to pass."

"What?" Alyssa asked, now completely lost.

"A thing you look into that can show past, present, or future- not of your choosing." Amanda explained.

"I looked into my mirror one day." Galadriel continued. "Do you know what I saw?"

"A lot of water?" Amanda guessed.

"That was rhetorical." Rachael said, rolling her eyes.

"I know- I was being a smart alec." Amanda retorted.

"I saw middle earth in chaos." Galadriel said once they quieted down. "A huge war was raging across the land. Yet in the end, the darkness was destroyed and good prevailed. Next I saw a huge celebration for the heroes of the war. Among them were seven maidens, new to the world they had helped save. This is when I knew you would have a part to play in our future."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're only six girls." Emma said.

"Well, guess we can't save the world!" Shealyn said with a fake laugh.

"And yet, you six were part of the seven." Galadriel informed them. "It was your time to join the fellowship from the start. The last one was not on the bus, because it was not her time."

"Who is that?" Alyssa asked.

"I do not know her name, but it is someone you know." Galadriel told them. "In your world, she is nearly drowning. I have spoken to her as well."

"Well, that's nice." Emma said sarcastically.

"Wait- you said NEARLY drowning." Amanda observed. "And earlier, you said we were having a NEAR death experience. So, did we die or not?"

"When you were transported here, you were nearly dead in your world." Galadriel informed her. "In your world, people assume you dead, because your bodies were never found. Yet you aren't dead, because your body never fully died."

"So, we aren't dead." Amanda clarified.

"Correct." Galadriel answered.

"Other question!" Abbi said, raising her hand in interruption. "What's with these magic satchel things?"

"Those were granted to you by the Valar." Galadriel said.

"The what now?" Alyssa questioned.

"God/s of this world." Amanda quickly explained.

"A note about your satchels," Galadriel continued, "You can only pull out things that are possible in your world. For example, you cannot pull out magical items. You also cannot pull out people."

"Oh yes, because I was planning on pulling out Orlando Bloom in middle earth." Emma sarcastically stated.

"I actually was." Amanda said sadly.

"Last note- the satchels are bound by your abilities." Galadriel said. "Anything can be pulled out of them that you can by yourself lift. Now, as I was saying, your friend will soon be arriving in this world as well. I would guess she would appear near the ringbearer."

"You mean Frodo?" Abbi said. Suddenly Amanda stood up.

"Oh no!" Amanda said, remembering. "We forgot to release them!" The girls all rushed out of the room and ran as fast as they could back to the fellowship clearing. From there, they ran over to where they had left the poor hobbits.

"Strange way of resting." An elf murmured, reading the sign as he passed.

The girls rushed over to the hobbits. No girls they knew were nearby, but four very tired and tortured hobbits were. Abbi untied Sam, Shealyn cut Frodo loose, Alyssa untied Merry and Amanda untied Pippin. They also removed the headphones. The boys collapsed forward on their faces and let out groans. Amanda and Emma laughed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to leave you that long." Alyssa admitted.

"But- now you've learned your lesson!" Shealyn said.

The hobbits, after a moment or so of recovery, were helped to their feet by the girls. The girls slowly and steadily half-dragged, half-helped the tired hobbits back to the clearing where the fellowship was.

"What did you do to them?!" Boromir asked in a worried voice as the hobbits groaned. Rachael pointed at him.

"Remember this, and never make us angry." Rachael lectured all of the fellowship. They nodded.

The hobbits weren't actually as bad as they had been once the girls pushed them into the stream. A good deal of the silly string, glitter, flowers, honey and spray-on cheese came off, but there was still honey stuck to their clothes; and it would be several months before the boys got all the glitter out of their scalps.

When they returned to the clearing, they sat around resting.

"When do you think she'll come?" Abbi asked.

"Um… who come?" Frodo asked.

"We have no idea who it is." Shealyn informed him.

"Maybe it's because the ring isn't out?" Amanda asked. Frodo looked at her.

"What?" Frodo asked again.

"We can try." Shealyn said. "Frodo, take the ring out."

"I'm not sure if that's…" Frodo started.

"JUST DO IT!" Shealyn screamed.

"AH! OKAY!" Frodo said, terrified. He pulled out the ring. Instantly there was a blinding flash of white light. As they regained their sight, they noticed a girl sitting in front of Frodo.

"Ahh!" Frodo screamed once he saw her.

"Who is that?" Gimli asked.

"What?" Amanda said, just now gaining her eyesight back.

"AMANDA?!" screeched the unknown girl.

"OLIVIA!" Said Amanda excitedly. She ran over and gave her friend a huge bear hug.

"What's going on?!" Said the now known girl named Olivia as Amanda hugged her.

"Oh, you know. We've been nearly killed, transported to another dimension, attacked by wolves and orcs, some of us have experienced some not so very steamy romance scenes, and we were just told we are supposed to be heroes- just the usual." Emma said unemotionally.

"Fun. Love the sarcasm Emma. My love to you." Olivia replied, still confused.

"OLIVIA!" Shealyn ran up to Olivia and tried to throw her arms around Olivia in a massive Shealyn bear hug of love, but Amanda pushed her away.

"NO!" Amanda said in an upset little kid voice. "MY Olivia."

"I love you too Shealyn." Olivia said as Amanda still clung to her.

"Sooo… you all know each other?" Legolas asked.

"Yep." Rachael said as she too attempted to hug Olivia, as did all the other girls. Yet Amanda held firm to her post.

"Who are you, exactly?" Aragorn asked Olivia.

"I am Olivia, the high and mighty, the supreme ruler of the universe, the teller of the future, the one who can tell each and every one of you which girl here you prefer or not." Olivia said, getting her sass of awesomeness in her voice. The guys looked uneasy at this comment, as if they didn't want her to know that particular fact about them.

"She's our friend Olivia." Abbi clarified.

Frodo was the first to work up the courage to step up and greet the newcomer. "Hi, I'm…"

"Frodo Baggins. How could I not know you?" Olivia responded, getting over the shock of randomly nearly drowning and then appearing in middle earth with several of her friends who she thought were dead.

"She knows all your names as well." Alyssa said begrudgingly. Suddenly Olivia took a closer look at the four hobbits.

"Why do you all have honey and glitter on you?" Olivia asked. The hobbits immediately pointed to where the other girls were standing.

"Them." Frodo said. Olivia looked at her friends.

"Hi." Abbi shyly put waved her hand.

"I think I missed something." Olivia slowly stated.

"You missed a lot." Rachael informed her.

"Well, it's getting dark, so we can go back to our sleeping area now." Emma said, glancing at the sky.

"What?" Shealyn said, looking at the sky. "It's not…" Emma elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah, it's sooo dark." Abbi agreed.

"Then let's be off!" Emma declared, leading the way.

"It's still not dark." Shealyn muttered, following the others. Olivia attempted to follow, but Amanda was still holding on.

"Amanda, you have to let go of me- I can't move." Olivia informed her. Amanda sighed.

"Picky, picky." Amanda said in a pretend irritated voice before letting go of her friend and rushing after the others. It was silent for a moment.

"Am I the only one who feels like they were trying to get away from us?" Merry asked.

"WE WERE!" They heard Amanda scream mysteriously as the girls got farther away. The boys waited a minute or so to make sure the girls were out of earshot.

"Do you think it would be worth it to go eavesdrop?" Pippin asked after the few minutes were up.

"NO." The other three hobbits immediately answered.

At around this point, the girls had reached their sleeping area thing. You know what, I'm just going to call the two clearings camps from now on.

"So what was that about?" Shealyn asked Emma.

"I just thought it would be better to catch Olivia up to speed in the privacy of our own camp." Emma said.

"Semi-privacy." Amanda said with a growl as she checked the different bushes for hobbits. Alyssa, Abbi and Rachael were busy attempting to put up a tent off to the side of the clearing.

"What is that for?" Shealyn asked, pointing to the mess of poles and canvas.

"We thought it might be helpful to attempt to construct a tent for changing purposes." Rachael explained. The other girls nodded, and after several attempts they had a structure that if you leaned your head way to the right, semi-resembled a tent.

"Dun dun duh dah!" Amanda said, singing the solving a puzzle tune from legend of Zelda. "You made a tent! This leaning structure is sure to collapse soon, so watch your step!"

"Hey, I said attempt, didn't I?" Rachael argued. "Besides, we're only going to use it for changing, so it might be alright."

"Key word is might." Alyssa said.

"Now that we're done with that terrible nightmare of a tent," Olivia spoke up, "Could someone please explain what I've missed?"

"Basically, we joined the fellowship back at the council of Elrond." Emma explained. "We've been with them ever sense."

"What else?" Olivia urged.

"You didn't hear this from me," Amanda said in a fake gossiper voice, leaning close to Olivia, "But Sam and Abbi have been really nice to each other and everyone thinks they are going to be a cute couple but neither of them admits to having feels for each other. Merry has had the hots for Alyssa ever sense they met, and he's been trying to woo her for ages and yet she keeps rejecting him. Legolas and Rachael insist the other one doesn't like them, but they are so in love." This earned Amanda a smack to the head from Rachael.

"Emma constantly tortures Boromir and it makes him super angry or whatever. Shealyn has been flirting with Frodo for ages but he just kept being creeped out by him. Pippin keeps trying to flirt with me a little bit, and I'll admit to liking him a bit as well." Amanda continued.

"I knew it!" Abbi said.

"Shh." Emma shushed her.

"Gandalf died a while back but he was all cool, know what I mean? Like he just kind of went with the flow with us and seemed to like our quirky-ness. Gimli seems to not really care about us either way, but Emma has attempted to pour hot coffee down his back. Aragorn with his leadership-ness seems to be getting used to the fact that he can do absolutely nothing to control us and make us behave. So anyways, a few nights ago we were all talking about what Galadriel had told us, and we did at points talk about all our feelings for the different lovers. Today we found out the hobbits had been eavesdropping on us." Amanda rambled on.

"No way!" Olivia gasped.

"I know, right?" Amanda said. "So yesterday first Frodo got all sudden and actually kissed Shealyn."

"OH MY GOSH!" Olivia fangirled. "THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"That's what I thought!" Amanda continued. "But also, that night Alyssa had been angry and talking about how she hated Merry. He was so angry and sad yesterday and he went off into the woods, but then Alyssa joined him and apologized and somehow they got to the point of Merry promising to always protect her. And also yesterday, Abbi got sleep-deprived and pulled out tons of flowers and a puppy out of our magic satchels."

"Her name is Flower." Abbi said, holding up the puppy.

"Magic satchels?" Olivia asked.

"Your satchel," Alyssa explained, pointing to Olivia's', "is magic. You can pull anything out of it that is not magic and that you can lift on your own. Oh, and you can't pull out people." Olivia tested this by pulling out a can of frosting.

"Whoa." Olivia said in awe.

"So then today the hobbits got their punishment for eavesdropping." Amanda ended.

"Oh my goodness what did you all do?" Olivia sighed.

"Well, first we took them into the woods." Emma remembered. "I tied them each to a tree."

"I then coated them in honey from the neck down." Rachael said.

"I put flower crowns on them and declared them fairy princesses!" Abbi said happily. "Then I sprayed loads of silly string and spray-on cheese on their heads."

"Oh by the way," Amanda interrupted, "Yesterday I spent most of my time spraying silly string and spray-on cheese on several random elves."

"Of course you did, Amanda." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, then I covered them all with glitter." Alyssa added.

"I poured a bottle of mint essence down each of their throats." Amanda said proudly.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Olivia groaned.

"I put headphones on all of them that were attached to MP3s." Shealyn said. "They were turned to highest volume with only Justin Beiber songs."

"Then Alyssa and I put signs above their heads that said 'we're resting- do not disturb." Rachael said. Alyssa nodded.

"And lastly, I threatened each of them that if they called for help I would pour more mint down their throats." Amanda finished.

"Proud of you, Mandy." Olivia said, hugging her friend.

READERS: long chapter! Yay! It will be quite a few days before the next chapter, however, because I'm leaving for my grandparents for the weekend and I almost never get to go on electronics there. Hope you guys like Olivia! Oh and LEAFBLOSSOM, last shout out I was wrong- Baka is Japanese. Sorry! ONTO REVIEWS! Allonsylotr glad you liked as I call it 'the fixing of the couples'! I do need to put in more Pippin-Amanda and Sabbi, though. Zcat SRU I made your deadline, so be satisfied. And why did you give in to the claws? You are only encouraging her. LegolasGreenleafLove I'm so glad I made you laugh so hard! (I love doing that.) Emzieluvsbooks Emma actually came up with the dragging Abbi part, and I thought it was so brilliant that it just had to be included. 'You tried Sam, therefore no one should criticize you.' The Abbi freak spaz was made up by Abbi as well as yours truly, and it was good because that's what she's like away from strangers. So glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one as well! LOTR-HP-PJ I hope you do write that story because I want to read it! I have considered Rachael Legolas, and boy oh boy does it seem wrong if you look at it more closely. I am very proud of you for scaring your cousins. (: I think it's elvish script, but I'm not sure. Nice long review by the way! LARISSA-HAYLIE IS ME I hope you enjoyed Olivia in this chapter! Guest I'm glad you love this story and I hope you keep reading! So that's all, so keep reading all of you and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. GET OUT! here's gifts

Yeah, for those of you who don't know, they ended up spending 3 months in Lothlórien. Not much happened that demands to be told, however. Shealyn did approach Frodo the day after Olivia arrived. Their conversation went like this:

"Hi." Frodo cautiously said. "Look, I'm just wondering, what…"

"Read." Shealyn interrupted, shoving the second harry potter book into his face (he had finished the first.)

"Uh… okay." Frodo said, realizing he wasn't going to be able to do anything else.

Shealyn spent most of the time in Lothlórien making Frodo read the books, so that when it was time to leave he was just at the end of the 6th book. The rest of the fellowship spent their time resting, going on quiet strolls or doing serious things like training. The girls sometimes participated in training, and especially the girls' made Olivia train. Olivia was fairly good- she, Abbi and Amanda all improved their sword skills (even though Olivia despises swords) and Abbi improved on a small bow. Olivia really excelled in throwing those ninja star things (who knew?), as well as handling duel knives. Other than that, they just practiced the skills they already knew.

Yet because we know these girls, they weren't serious most of the time they were there. Abbi apologized to the elves for the incident with the silly string and blamed it on her sister. After she was forgiven, Abbi spent much of her time there playing with her puppy and or the elves. Rachael spent her time attempting to learn elvish with Amanda, or making small talk with various elves. Alyssa spent much of the 3 months having random, awkward conversations with Merry about things such as the weather or trees. Emma spent her time annoying Boromir, talking to Haldir who turns out was a funny guy, or once again apologizing to the elves about her friend's behavior.

Amanda and Olivia were the friends she was talking about. Amanda forced Olivia to assist her in many attacks on the elves. Silly string and spray-on cheese was always a classic, but they also expanded. They poured pudding on their heads, sprayed them with water guns, dyed random parts of their hair several different colors- you get the idea. The whole time Amanda had speakers set up in random places everywhere that loudly blasted Disney songs because they are so awesome. Amanda made sure they annoyed every elf that came their way- except for Legolas, because he would be coming with them.

All too quickly for the girls, the elves were spared from their misery when the time finally came for the fellowship to leave. Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir met them out near the river.

"Now is time to choose." Celeborn told them. "You may choose to either continue with the quest, or stay here in peace- for a while."

"Except for the girls." Haldir interrupted awkwardly, pulling a strand of silly string out of his hair.

"Awww." Abbi sighed. "Why?"

"Maybe because of you two." Emma rolled her eyes irritably, pointing at Amanda and Olivia.

"Jeez, were we really that annoying?" Amanda asked Olivia.

"YES." The fellowship, the other girls (including Olivia) and every elf within earshot answered irritably.

"They have all chosen to continue." Galadriel said after a moment.

"For me, at least, my way home lies forward and not back." Boromir said.

"That is true." Celeborn agreed. "But, is all this Company going to Minas Tirith with you?"

"Uh, where?" Alyssa asked.

"A city in Gondor." Amanda explained.

"Gondor?" Alyssa said, still hopelessly lost.

"A country." Amanda explained.

"We have not decided our course." Aragorn continued, ignoring the girls. "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

As the others talked about which way to go, Amanda watched as elves brought out boats. Celeborn told them that they could have these, which Aragorn thanked him greatly for.

"Why are there four?" Rachael asked.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, in the books there are only three." Rachael explained.

"What?" Haldir asked. The others ignored him.

"Yeah, but in the books there aren't seven girls going on the quest as well." Amanda retorted. "Do you really think that we could have all fit in three boats?"

"No." Rachael answered.

"So, who's going where and who's driving?" Emma asked.

"Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir will drive three of the boats." Amanda answered before Aragorn could say anything. "Frodo and Sam will go with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin with Boromir and Gimli with Aragorn."

"I thought Legolas and Gimli hated each other." Abbi whispered to Amanda.

"Yeah, but during the last three months they became close friends." Amanda informed her.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Abbi said.

"But where will we go?" Emma asked, gesturing to the other girls.

"Let's see…" Amanda said, thinking. "How about Rachael joins Legolas and Gimli, Abbi joins Sam and Frodo and Aragorn, and Alyssa joins Boromir and Merry and Pippin. The rest of us can go into the last boat." Rachael glared at her for a moment, knowing her motive, but not objecting.

"Um… I'd rather go with you guys." Alyssa said quietly, knowing it was going to be really awkward in the boat. The others didn't hear her.

"I want to go with Frodo!" Shealyn exclaimed.

"Fine, you can go with Frodo and I'll go with the others." Abbi told her.

"Uh… can any of you actually steer a boat?" Rachael asked. Olivia raised her hand.

"ME!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Fine, you can drive." Emma said.

"Did we just agree to allow Olivia to steer?" Abbi asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

"That is a terrible idea." Abbi sighed.

"Well, you aren't riding with us, so be quiet." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I am." Abbi said.

"Since when?" Olivia asked.

"5 seconds ago." Abbi retorted.

"Did anyone hear me?" Alyssa asked a little louder.

"Yeah, you just said 'did anyone hear me?'." Rachael said.

"That's not what I meant." Alyssa sighed.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Never mind." Alyssa sighed, deciding it didn't matter.

"Alyssa, speak up." Shealyn encouraged her.

"Earlier I said I'd rather ride with you guys." Alyssa admitted.

"Sure." Olivia agreed.

"I'll take Alyssa's place!" Abbi volunteered, still against Olivia steering.

"You're just jealous of my mad steering skills." Olivia said, sticking her tongue out at Abbi.

"Sure, you go thinking that." Abbi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Amanda sighed. "Any other questions?" The others shook their heads. "No? Good."

Galadriel then gave them each Elvin cloaks with hoods that were fastened about the neck with a green leaf pin that had bits of silver along it.

"What are these?" Abbi asked, swishing hers around (her dog had also gotten a mini one that was absolutely adorable).

"They're special cloaks that make you hard to see." Amanda explained, smiling at hers.

"So… they're like an invisibility cloak?" Shealyn asked. Amanda nodded. Shealyn let out a fangirl before wrapping herself in her own cloak. "I'm Harry Potter!" Shealyn screamed, pressing against a tree. The other girls laughed.

Then Galadriel started to call them each up by name and give them individual gifts. First, Aragorn received a beautiful sheath that held a sword. Boromir got a belt of gold with a sword attached. Merry and Pippin got small silver belts that each had hobbit-sized swords attached. Legolas received a bow that was better than his own, as well as a quiver of arrows. Frodo received a bottle of light, which the girls oohed and ahhed at the prettiness of. Sam received a coil of rope, as well as a beautiful box with dirt from Galadriel's orchard.

"Oh, so the others get swords and weapons, and he gets rope and dirt." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Don't worry; they will be very useful later." Amanda assured her.

Gimli then stepped forwards and got three strands of Galadriel's' hair.

"Who cares? It's just some hair." Shealyn said.

"Hey, it's a really sweet gift." Rachael argued.

"With an amazingly sweet story behind it." Amanda added.

"Really?" Shealyn perked up. "Tell me!"

"Who cares? It's just some hair." Amanda mocked her. Shealyn glared at her.

Then Galadriel started calling up all the girls.

"The fellowship of the foreign maidens, please step forwards." Galadriel said.

"We have an official name?" Abbi said, confused.

"Just embrace it." Her sister said, smiling. Galadriel called them all to her including the dog and handed each of them a pair of what looked like normal brown boots. Yet when they looked closer, the girls saw that the boots seemed to sparkle the slightest bit.

"Boots?" Abbi asked, not sure why they were getting something that they could have made appear themselves. She was currently putting the mini ones on her dog.

"Oh, gee, clothing!" Shealyn said, trying to hide her distain.

"They are magic boots." Galadriel said with a smile. "They will assist you in many ways. When worn, they cannot slip off, unless you slip them off yourself. They will allow you to run faster and longer, as well as to step lightly." Amanda's eyes got wide with each word.

"Thank you so much Lady Galadriel!" Amanda said excitedly, knowing how useful these could help all of them (and to future pranks she was already planning).

"Yeah, thanks." The others said as well. They put on the boots, which had a soft light feel. They took a few steps around, and realized they were making very little sound.

"SWEETNESS!" Abbi yelled. The other girls laughed.

"Lady Rachael." Galadriel called up first for individuals. Rachael took a step forwards. Galadriel handed her a green, beautiful stone that was latched onto a ring. "Wear this always, for it contains a magic that will present itself when the time is right." Rachael slipped the ring onto the ring finger on her right hand.

"Thank you." Rachael said, examining the ring.

"Lady Emma." Galadriel said. Emma took a step forward. Galadriel handed her a bottle of what looked like honey-water stuff. "This is a magical draught that will give you the strength to prevail on in the hard times ahead, physically or mentally. Drink it always when you cannot go any further." Emma took it and put it in a secure pocket attached to her waist.

"Thank you." Emma told her, knowing she would probably need it. Emma took her place back in the group of girls.

"Lady Alyssa." Galadriel called up Alyssa next. Alyssa went towards her. "I can only give you this in the hopes you use it wisely." She handed her a very small bottle.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked, fingering the silver bottle.

"This is a rare medicine with a name long forgotten." Galadriel explained. "When all other remedies fail, use this to heal even the deadliest of wounds. But be warned- there is only enough in that bottle for one dosage, so choose carefully."

"Since when is Alyssa a medic?" Olivia asked.

"Since now." Emma replied sarcastically.

"Uh… thanks." Alyssa said, taking a step back.

"Lady Olivia." Galadriel called next.

"Here!" Olivia said, raising her hand and stepping forwards.

"In the days ahead, I think you will find this useful." Galadriel said. She held out a lanyard with a wooden whistle attached. "This is one of several hidden artifacts that can only be used by visitors from other lands. The artifacts have many different uses, but this one in particular will call forwards a spirit horse when blown, but only when other live horses are present."

"Cool!" Olivia exclaimed as Galadriel put it over her head.

"Of course you get a horse, considering you've done SOO much to deserve it." Emma said sarcastically. Olivia stuck her tongue out at her.

"I am entrusting it to Olivia, but the horse will answer to any of you, so it is for all of you to use." Galadriel informed Emma.

"I have to share?" Olivia said a little sadly.

"Sharing is caring!" Amanda reminded her friend, making Olivia laugh.

"Lady Abigail and Lady Shealyn." Galadriel called next.

"Abigail?" Sam questioned as Abbi and Shealyn stepped forwards.

"It's her real name, but everyone just calls her Abbi." Amanda turned around for a moment to explain.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, Abbi is shorter, but other than that I guess we're just used to it." Amanda said. Sam was quiet for a moment.

"Abigail." Sam whispered to himself, letting the name roll off his tongue. He thought it sounded sweet and kind and all around like Abbi.

"These will allow you to see even in the darkest caverns." She told them, handing them what looked like 3D glasses.

"So… they're enhanced, middle-earthy night vision goggles?" Shealyn asked.

"I have no idea." Galadriel answered, having no idea what night vision goggles were.

"I think so, Shealyn." Abbi informed her.

"Also, for your dog." Galadriel told Abbi, handing her a jar filled with what looked like water. "This will cause your dogs' barking to be silent when stealth is necessary." Abbi took the top off and replaced it with a spray nozzle. She promptly sprayed her dog with the liquid. Instantly the dog became silent. They saw her muzzle moving like she was barking, but no sound came out.

"Weird." Abbi said, staring at her dog.

"How long does it last?" Amanda asked, as the poor puppy just tried to use more effort to bark in an attempt to make sound again.

"It will last for 24 hours, unless you spray her again, in which case the effects wear off immediately." Galadriel answered. "It can only be used on animals." She also informed them as Abbi sprayed Shealyn. Shealyn glared at her.

"HA!" Shealyn yelled. "I CANNOT BE SILENCED!"

"Lady Amanda." Galadriel called her up last.

"Hi." Amanda said with a little wave.

"Hi." Galadriel said, giving a little wave back. Amanda smiled. "For you." She handed her a sleek silver gauntlet (mini lesson: gauntlet is basically a metal glove). When Amanda slipped her left hand in, it glowed slightly for a moment. She moved her fingers around to get a feel of it. Galadriel smiled.

"Whoa." Amanda said. "What is this?"

"This is another one of the artifacts I was talking about earlier." Galadriel said. "Of visitors from other worlds, it can be used only by the visitor who first puts it on. It has a magical ability to call down a single bolt of lightning to wherever you choose, but it takes practice and focus. Also, it can only be used once a day. The gauntlet has to take time to charge overnight."

"AWESOME!" Amanda screamed out of fangirling over it. "Thank you so much!"

"You armed her… with lightning." Emma said slowly. "That was a terrible mistake."

"This is sooo cool!" Amanda continued fangirling.

"We're all going to die." Abbi sighed.

"We're dead." Olivia agreed.

Thankfully for everyone, Amanda did not yet possess the focus needed to power it. So, they all loaded up into the boats without Amanda catching something on fire.

"Good-bye, Lothlórien!" Amanda called, throwing loads of glitter in the air. The elves could be heard in the background celebrating her leaving.

So, the girls were quiet for about 47 minutes while they admired their gadgets. Then, they seemed to finally realize the gadgets were doing nothing.

"Well, I'm bored." Abbi said from her place in front of Merry and Pippin. Abbi eyed the water.

"Legolas, do you know about this river?" Abbi asked.

"Yes, it's…"

"Don't care." Abbi interrupted Legolas. "Listen, would there be any reason we could not swim in it?"

"Why?" Legolas asked slowly.

"Just answer." Abbi said.

"I don't know of any." Legolas answered after a moment.

"Good!" Abbi said, before jumping out of the boat and into the water, not caring she was in full day clothes.

"Lady Abigail!" Sam called to her, worried. Sam hates boats as he can't swim.

"This is fun!" Abbi called to the others.

"Abbi, you nearly tipped them over." Amanda scolded, pointing to the boat Boromir was just now steadying out. Merry and Pippin both looked frightened.

"But I didn't." Abbi argued. She swam so that the boats were in front of her and the current pulled her along so that she stayed behind the boats. "Now come on, join me guys!" The other girls looked at each other. For a moment, they seemed to have a quiet mind discussion amongst them.

"YOLO!" Shealyn shouted, jumping in with a large splash. She rocked the boat as she left, leaving two hobbits startled out of their wits and soaking wet.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Emma yelled.

"Sure!" Rachael jumped in and dove under before surfacing behind the boat with Legolas.

"Nice, mermaid." Amanda retorted. Rachael swims very well, and often practices swimming like a mermaid. She rocks at it, too.

"Thanks." Rachael said.

"Count me in!" Olivia said, jumping next.

"Me two!" Alyssa said, cautiously joining the others.

"Eh, why not?" Emma said with a shrug before joining them, realizing it was now officially a thing.

"Come on, Amanda!" Abbi called.

"Um, no." Amanda answered sternly.

"But you love swimming!" Abbi argued.

"Yeah, but I hate rivers and lakes and oceans because there is so much wildlife that's there and gross and dangerous." Amanda said. "And I don't like pools because the chlorine stings my eyes."

"So, bathtubs are your thing." Olivia said.

"Pretty much." Amanda agreed.

"We'll tip you out." Rachael threatened.

"There needs to be someone to steer the boat." Amanda argued. Indeed, she had stood up and taken a paddle; and was attempting to learn how to use it.

"The current will pull it along." Rachael argued, swimming closer. Olivia, Shealyn and Abbi also approached.

"Dang it." Amanda said quietly. She had been hoping Rachael wouldn't realize that. "You'll get the packs wet." Some of the fellowship's luggage had indeed been put in the boat.

"Fair enough." Rachael said, instead jumping up and pushing on Amanda to cause her to fall backwards into the water. Amanda, with a startled scream, very ungracefully fell into the water. The others laughed as she struggled to the surface and spit out water.

"Jerk!" Amanda sputtered, splashing at her. Rachael glared at her.

"Oh, it's on." Rachael said. The most epic water splashing battle in middle earth occurred then and there, and ended with Rachael dunking Amanda under water.

"No fair!" Amanda managed to spit out.

"Life's not fair." Rachael replied.

"Let me try!" Abbi said, rushing at Amanda and attempting to dunk her but ending up underwater herself.

"Oh, yeah, great job there Abbi." Amanda retorted. Abbi stayed under.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked; worry clear in his face and voice. The whole time he and the other hobbits had been watching the girls worriedly. In case you didn't notice, he was worried for Abigail.

"Oh, Abbi's just being an idiot." Amanda sighed, pulling her to the surface and over to a boat. Abbi coughed. "Abbi, stop pretending to drown. You…" Abbi dove under again. "UGH!" Amanda yelled in frustration before getting her back to the boat. "You're freaking Sam out now stop it!" Abbi looked at Sam.

"Fine." Abbi sighed as if she was irritated, but on the inside she was thinking about what her sister said. Was Sam really worried about her?

Once Abbi agreed to stay above the surface, Amanda climbed back into the boat and made herself a nest out of several dozen towels.

"Seriously, Amanda?" Olivia sighed, looking at her. Only her eyes and nose were visible.

"I'm not sharing." Olivia heard through the many layers of towels. Olivia sighed.

The other girls spent a while swimming along behind the boats until later when they got tired, got into the boats, tried to take Amanda's towels, got scratched a lot with her gauntlet, and surrendered, deciding it was safer to take out their own towels.

It was going to be a long day.

READERS: I am alive! I know I made you all sad from not updating and I am very sorry! I was so busy and the whole time had writers' block for the gifts. First, I was at my grandparents for the weekend. Then we had 1 week to get the house spotless for when my other grandparents arrived, as well as get ready for a wedding we went to last Friday. The next day my grandparents arrived and are now here for a week before they take abbi and I back to Florida on Thursday for 2 weeks where I may be able to write 1 or two chapters. Why they decided to watch to hormonal teenage girls, I have no idea. I am very sorry, truly I am, but I didn't know about all these plans. I have most of the ideas done for several chapters in the future; I just don't have time to record them. Sorry for all the delaying- doing my best as always.

ONTO REVIEWS! LOTR-HP-PJ yeah, it is kind of cruel. But on the bright side, they aren't likely to eavesdrop again anytime soon! (Except maybe Pippin. Spoiler alert!) I am totally anti-social most of the time- fictional people are so much cooler. Guest 'Fromir'? (: they definitely do have positives to staying alive, but don't forget about negatives. You shall all find out what happens to Boromir possibly next chapter but no later than the chapter after that (AKA chapter 23)! Emzieluvsbooks yes, I definitely did have a genius moment there. I am very proud. ^_^ (that's my proud of myself face) telepathic buddies, totally! Hope you're back now so you can read this chapter. Yeah, I'm leaning towards making it Panda, so when I'm talking about the story in public more people will be confused. Ahh, Confusion- the best reason to go out in public. Zcat SRU I don't think this counts as ASAP, but meh. Close enough. LegolasGreenleafLove glad you and all of the reviewers seem to love Olivia, as she is awesome. And yes, the water pouring is awesome because I totally deserved it. Zcat SRU (again) I love that quote! Not sure how accurate it is, but it's cool anyways. Oh, and for confused reviewers, my grape juice one is 'when life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.' LegolasLover315 I'm so glad you love this story so much! I always am glad when I make readers laugh a ton 'cause that's my main goal. I enjoy the Regolas (Rachael legolas) Parts myself as well. Hope you continue to read this! LEAFBLOSSOM! Yeah, usually waking someone up shouldn't be justified by water pouring, but I do it annoyingly and sometimes forcefully so it makes people VERY mad. And glad you approve of our other punishment. I thought of better nicknames, ha! I even put the official one in the story because I felt like it. Yes, I do know which line of Aragorn's you mean. It's just so awesome. I love it so much. YOU SAID FLUTTERSHY OH MY GOSH YOU REFRENCED MY LITTLE PONY! (squeals) sorry I love that show! Don't judge me, people. Yes my friends are all quirky but awesome. MORE SABBI! YAY! Sabbi is sooo adorable, but I haven't been able to think of good Sabbi moments for a while, and then today they just came to me. Yay! No, it's not bad that you really like Malyssa. At first Alyssa didn't like it, but I personally think it's grown on her (don't tell her). Go exclamation points! And yarn! If you want someone who really loves yarn though, talk to Rachael. Anyways, quite a few days has ended and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Rohan is Canada

In the end, it was a VERY long day- or at least it seemed like it, what with the girls deciding at noon that middle earth needed a very loud choir of seven girls to belt out random Christmas songs for about 3 hours. In the end, Aragorn decided that they should stop to set up camp VERY early.

They stopped the boats along the shoreline and set up camp. Due to all the practice they had from before lothlorien, they were set up quickly and all sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do now. Boromir kept sending glances over at Frodo, a fact a few of the girls noticed.

"Sooo…." Amanda broke the silence. "What is everyone's favorite color?" Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Seriously, Amanda?" Emma asked in an 'I am embarrassed for you' tone.

"I'm just trying to break the silence." Amanda said. "And it worked. Besides, we're all already in a sharing circle, so share."

"Mine is turquoise." Abbi spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, come on, just do it."

"Um, well, I guess mine is green." Sam cautiously went next. "Like healthy grass."

"Of course it is gardener." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that's a beautiful color." Abbi stood up for him. "Don't mock it."

"Thanks." Sam whispered to her.

"My favorite color is blue." Frodo said, pulling the tension off of Sam.

"Mine's yellow!" Shealyn exclaimed.

"I really like lots of colors, but today purple seems nice." Alyssa spoke up. "Like lilac purple."

"Actually, there are over 20 species of lilacs that come in all different shades, not all purple." Amanda informed them.

"Oh be quiet Amanda." Alyssa said.

"How do you even know that?" Olivia asked.

"Mackinaw Island." Amanda answered. "I went on a tour of the island once, and the tour guide said how there are 20-something species of lilacs, most of which are found on the island."

"I enjoy the color lime green." Rachael said after a moment.

"What about you Legolas?" Amanda asked as Legolas sat next to Rachael. Legolas was going to stay out of it, but when he saw Rachael look at him with her adorable curious face (in his words, not mine), he sighed in defeat.

"I would say green." He answered. "About the shade of your tunic." He pointed to Rachael's', but really he could have pointed to any of them. They were all dressed in their matching tunics again.

"Oh, so forest green." Amanda clarified.

"I like light orange." Merry jumped in.

"My color is blood red." Gimli spoke up.

"That's disturbing." Olivia commented, scooting away from him.

"What about you, Olivia?" Amanda asked her friend.

"Blood red." Olivia said, in a terribly done impression of Gimli. The others laughed.

"Fine weirdo." Amanda laughed. "Now what is it really?"

"Blue, but like a sea green." Olivia answered.

"Emma?" Amanda asked next.

"I'm going to say purple." Emma said.

"Huh." Amanda said. "I did not know that."

"Let's move on." Abbi suggested.

"Alright." Amanda agreed. "What about you, Aragorn?"

"I would say light blue." Aragorn participated. "The color the sky is on a beautiful sunny day."

"Yes!" Amanda cheered. "You actually participated!" Aragorn smiled in response. "Alright, who's left?"

"I like the color gold." Pippin admitted.

"Really?" Amanda said, surprised.

"Well, like the color of marigolds." Pippin said. "I don't know how else to describe them. They just give me happiness whenever I see them."

"Aren't those orange?" Abbi asked.

"No, they're yellow as well Lady Abigail." Sam answered. Abbi looked at him confused, wondering how he knew her real name. Sam didn't notice.

"Huh." Amanda said, still shocked. "Alright, who else? Oh! Of course! Boromir!"

"What?" Boromir asked. He had once again been staring at Frodo.

"What's your favorite color?" Amanda asked again.

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"Because we're sharing." Amanda said.

"That's stupid!" Boromir retorted.

"Boromir." Aragorn said sternly, giving him a warning glance.

"Fine." Boromir sighed. "I would say…" His eyes clouded up as he remembered past memories. "I would say white." He said after a moment. "Like the walls of my father's city."

"What city?" Alyssa asked.

"The city we were talking about earlier." Rachael informed her. "Minas Tirith."

"And to end, my favorite color is silver." Amanda concluded. "There, wasn't that fun?"

"I actually felt it was more pointless and awkward than fun." Emma said, agreeing with Boromir but being one of Amanda's bestest friends had went along with it anyways.

"So… you were silver." Rachael said, scooting towards Amanda who was sitting on her other side. "And Pippin was gold. Soul mates, anyone?"

"Shut up." Amanda said smiling, pushing Rachael gently away. She was glad Pippin was on the other side of the circle.

After dinner, Amanda called a secret council of the girls. They all clustered around off to the left of the camp, out of earshot.

"Okay, I need to tell you all something, whether or not you've read or watched LOTR." Amanda said.

"L-O-T-R?" Alyssa asked.

"Lord Of The Rings." Abbi clarified, stressing the first letters.

"Oh." Alyssa said in realization.

"So for those of you who don't know, Boromir dies." Amanda said sadly. Some of the girls gasped.

"He does?" Alyssa said, gazing sadly at him along with the others.

"Yes." Amanda said.

"He had it coming." Rachael said in a calm tone.

"Rachael!" Emma scolded her.

"Well, just today he snapped at us about the sharing circle." Rachael justified.

"Yeah, but that's because his mind is being possessed by the ring." Amanda defended him, feeling a little sorry for the man. "Anyways, I just wanted you guys to be prepared. But, if for some reason he survives, if any of us are with him I want you to take the horn of gondor, break it in half if it's not already broken, and throw it into the river."

"Why?" Shealyn asked.

"'Cause I said so." Amanda said.

"Well that's undyingly helpful."Emma said sarcastically.

"Are you at least going to tell us how he dies?" Alyssa asked.

"By being shot with a banana." Abbi said.

"WHAT?" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's how he dies in LOTR lego video game." Abbi clarified.

"No, I'm not going to tell you." Amanda answered, ignoring her sister.

"So, let me get this straight- you called us over here so that you could tell us that a guy dies, but you won't tell us how." Emma said. "Then you tell us that if by some miracle he does survive, we're supposed to smash his horn and throw it in the river, but you won't tell us why."

"Pretty much." Amanda agreed.

"That's useless." Shealyn commented.

"Should have read the books." Rachael said, happy she had read them and already knew what happened to Boromir, although not understanding Amanda's plan.

"So what's going to happen after Boromir, you know, dies?" Abbi asked.

"Well, the fellowship gets split apart." Amanda answered. "Frodo and Sam go off into Mordor to destroy the ring. Merry and Pippin get kidnapped by orcs, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go to rescue them before going off to help Rohan and later Gondor win the war- I think, I haven't actually finished the series yet."

"Ro-what and who's gone?" Shealyn asked.

"No, Rohan and Gondor." Amanda said. "They're two countries who are very close and have alliances. You can kind of think of them as having an alliance like Canada and the U.S."

"So Rohan is Canada in olden times?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, so Rohan is one of those get along with everyone, drink buckets of syrup and watch hockey kind of countries." Shealyn said, joking.

"Canada's not like that!" Rachael said, having been there herself a few times. "Why would you think it is?"

"The Internet." Shealyn said.

"Oh, because the Internet is right so often." Rachael said sarcastically.

"No, Rohan is not Canada, Alyssa." Amanda said, ignoring her bickering friends. "I said the relationship between Rohan and Gondor is like the relationship between Canada and the U.S."

"So Rohan is LIKE Canada." Alyssa clarified.

"ROHAN IS NOT LIKE CANADA!" Amanda said. "Rohan is a country of men that is mostly known for its horses."  
"Wait- men?" Abbi asked. "What happened to all the girls?"

"No, she means like a country of humans instead of, say, elves." Emma clarified.

"Rohan sounds more like Kentucky to me." Olivia said.

"Rohan's a state?" Alyssa asked.

"I thought it was Canada." Shealyn commented.

"Rohan is not a state, and it is still not Canada." Amanda sighed.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said!" Amanda said angrily. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Drop what?" Shealyn asked.

"The matter." Emma said.

"What's the matter?" Pippin said, coming over.

"Apparently Canada." Abbi informed him.

"What?" Pippin asked. "What's Canada?"

"A state called Rohan." Alyssa informed him.

"Huh?" Pippin asked, now more confused.

"Just…. Forget it." Amanda said slowly, face-palming.

"Anyways, why are you over here?" Olivia asked.

"I was sent to come check on you guys." Pippin answered. "It is getting dark, you know."

"What are you, our parents?" Emma asked. She was ignored.

"Who sent you?" Abbi asked.

"Legolas." Pippin answered. The girls all turned to face Rachael.

"Oh, _Legolas._" Amanda said all-knowingly.

"Oh shut up." Rachael glared at them. The others laughed.

"You can tell elf loverboy his sweetheart is alright." Olivia said, earning a hiss from Rachael.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Tell them we're fine." Alyssa translated.

"Oh okay." Pippin said, walking off.

"I'm tired." Abbi said once Pippin walked off. Alyssa yawned in agreement. Several of the others were showing signs of being tired as well.

"Let's all go to bed." Rachael suggested. No one argued. Instead, they groggily made their way to their beds and fell asleep.

The next few days passed uneventfully, except for the incident when Sam noticed Gollum following them. The girls overheard the conversation that night when he mentioned it and it was confirmed that Gollum was indeed following them. From then on, the girls decided against swimming in the river ever again.

A few days later, Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling of dread. He glanced around. The moonlight cast a glow on everything around him. Aragorn was sitting up on guard duty. After a moment, he also noticed Amanda sitting on a large, short rock near the river. He cautiously approached her.

She was staring off towards the opposite bank. When he looked that way, he saw a glowing pair of eyes before they disappeared into the night. He shivered, recognizing Gollum.

"Uh, Miss Amanda?" He said cautiously. She sort of jumped out of her trance-like stare. He noticed she wasn't wearing her gauntlet. "Are you alright?'

"Oh, um yeah." Amanda said, turning to face him. "I just couldn't sleep so I came over here and saw Gollum."

"Me too, but I don't think I can go back to sleep now, knowing he's across the river there." Sam gestured towards Gollum.

"Yeah." Amanda gave a soft sigh, not actually thinking about Gollum. "Okay Sam, there is something that I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm so worried and I know that you're the only one who could do it, so if I told you something, could you not tell anyone about it?" She was rambling now, and making Sam kind of nervous.

"Yes?" He said, not sure what he was getting himself into.

"Okay." Amanda took a deep breath. "There is a slight random possibility that in an unpredictable amount of time some possibly unknown events might occur that may or may not end in us all going along separate paths." She was rambling.

"Wh-…What?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Er," Amanda tried again, "In a random number of days there is the slightest yet fairly large probability that we get split up, and under those bizarre circumstances I have reasons of my own to believe my sister will accompany you along your path.

"Um… What?" Sam said, still utterly confused but beginning to understand a little.

"If we ever get split up I think Abbi will be with you." Amanda said. "If that happens, I want you to watch over Abbi for me."

"But Miss Amanda, Lady Abigail is a brilliant young lady who is an incredibly intelligent and caring individual who has an amazing personality and can look after herself." He said, confused. Amanda looked at him, stunned.

"Uh, right." Amanda said after a moment. "But that's just now. The thing is, I'm her older sister. I know her. She's really confident now, but she wasn't always and she still sometimes shows her old self, who's afraid and sad and scared and needs someone. I'm always there for her, but if we get split up I won't be."

"Oh." Sam breathed, not even able to picture Abbi like that.

"I love this world, but Abbi's homesick." Amanda said. "She hasn't read the books and she's not ready to go through this story alone. If she does end up going with you, please- just be there for her when she needs it." Sam looked at her. Her eyes were wet from tears that just hadn't fallen yet. He thought for a moment.

"Please Sam." She whispered after she took a deep breath. "She doesn't know what it's like to fall with no one to catch you." Sam looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She looked at him.

"When you're the oldest kid in our house, you're expected to show it." Amanda said, once again gazing at the opposite side of the river. "Be independent, be a leader, be resourceful, all that stuff. But sometimes..." She paused for a moment. "Sometimes when you fall apart from the pressure or the duties or just life in general, they forget that you can't catch yourself. You need someone, but no one's there."

Sam stared at her shocked. After a minute or two, Amanda turned back towards him.

"I don't want that to happen to Abbi." Amanda finished, breaking Sam out of his trance. "Please, will you be there for her?"

"Yes." Sam said immediately.

"Oh, thank you!" Amanda said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Sam, not expecting it, turned a bright crimson. She kept hugging him for a while, until it got to a point where at least for Sam it got incredibly awkward. Finally, after a few more awkward seconds, She released him.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Amanda said. "Good night!" She left, leaving Sam wondering what exactly had just happened.

READERS: oh my it's been a long time since I updated. Hope you guys enjoy this incredibly late chapter! Also, do not think Canada is bad. Canada is awesome. Anyways, onto reviews! Emzieluvsbooks I know what you think I'm going to do with alyssa's gift, but you will see soon enough if you're right. (I was wondering how many people would guess that's what it's used for) yes I do have all the times planned out, and gauntlet is one of my favorite words! I learned it first from Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time. Yeah, I've got a lot of Sabbi lately. I've got some planned for later as well. I did include both of Sam's gifts, one because it's sweet and the other so I don't have to explain where he got the rope from. (: Wolfhound22 that is a brilliant idea. You're still going to whap someone with it because I think that you would do that. Virtual cookie to you. (Hands you virtual cookie) Guest I didn't find the actual amount when I checked, but I thought it was 3 months because winter started when they came and was ending when they left. However, if I'm wrong, please let me know so that I can change it. Yup it's a sword. Yes, you might be slightly obsessed, but that's okay. You're telling this to a person who spends several hours a day on the computer typing up a story about a story, which they think about 24/7. I am the essence of obsessed. LegolasGreenleafLove yes I thought it was a brilliant idea to make them be denied staying by the elves. TheSocialButterfly I'm so glad you did find my story and like it! Sabbi is probably the cutest couple (but it could be easily argued for others). Yes I have a lot of Shodo planned! MyPatronusIsAPikachu9 your comment. Just… awesomeness. XD also, we should hang out. Are you still camping, or are you back? Oh, and LEAFBLOSSOM says you are awesome for loving Harry potter and making Frodo read it. LEAFBLOSSOM! Loved your one breath statement, I was able to read it. Legolas with purple hair… that will be used against him in the far, far away future. LEGOLAS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ahem. Sorry. I achieved comedy platinum?! My life is complete. Seriously though, I don't know why I loved that so much but that just made my day. ^_^ Yeah, Alyssa is learning. Aragorn doesn't really ignore them, he just sort of watches them from a distance most of the time. Yes, the whole conversation thing I loved. I want to do that more often, because things like that really amuse me. Yes, lightning. They have armed me with lightning and they will regret it. MUAHAHAHA! Yes, I liked the swimming scene. It was fun just writing how they would act. I wanted to see equestria girls, but I didn't yet. Is it still out? Oh, sadness. Moving on! Yes, fruits are like that. I remember the other day seeing 'plumcots' at the grocery store which are a hybrid of plums and apricots. Anyways, all of you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Everyone is Sassy in their mind

(Note: pov's change a lot in this chapter)

**Overall pov**

Well, the days past quickly after that. Soon, they reached as far as they could go before deciding where to go next. Not wanting to decide that day, they had camped along the riverside again. Everyone was discussing their own opinions of where they should go.

"Wait." Sam interrupted after a few moments. "Where's Frodo?" They all glanced around, noticing his absence.

"Boromir's gone as well." Emma commented, guessing what had happened.

"We have to go find them!" Sam said, jumping to his feet.

"Wait a moment!" Aragorn said as they all sprang into action. "We need to divide into pairs, and arrange… hold on I said! Wait!" But no one paid him any attention as they all ran off in separate directions. "Oh, we'll all be scattered and lost." Aragorn groaned to himself before running after Sam.

**Abbi pov**

I didn't really know where to go, but I thought I would be best off with Frodo and Sam, so I ran after Sam. Not a moment later, my arm was grabbed from behind. Terrified, I whirled around to see my sister. "What, Amanda?" I said angrily, trying to cover up the fact she had scared me. I looked at her, and I saw sadness. "What?" I said gently.

"Are you going to try to go with Sam?" Amanda asked. I nodded.

"Well, yeah." I said, blushing. I hoped she wouldn't tease me about Sam and me. He's just a nice guy. Amanda said nothing before pulling me into a slightly unexpected hug.

"Good luck." Amanda whispered into my ear before running off. Neither of us knew if we would ever see each other again.

**Emma pov**

I ran off into the woods alone to look for my human shield. Probably not the best idea, but it turned out for the best when I looked on and found Frodo and Boromir. Boromir was saying things like 'give me the ring to help my people' and stupid stuff like that. Anyways, it ended up with Boromir wrestling to the ground and trying to take it from him. Frodo panicked and put on the ring. Boromir, after a moment, seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Frodo?" He whispered. "What have I done? FRODO!" He shouted for him. "FRODO I'M SORRY!" Oh yeah, like he was going to come back now. Thanks, moron. Considering his episode seemed over, I approached him. He looked at me.

"Oh, Emma, I've done something terrible." He sobbed. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo. Oh, I'm a terrible man!" I walked straight up to him and slapped him. He looked at me, shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"To stop your pointless blubbering." I scolded him.

"Oh, but I'm a fool." He said, sobbing once again. I slapped him again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you keep being stupid." I told him. "It's not your fault, it could have happened to any of us. Well, except us girls, because the ring ignores us."

"Be grateful you cannot become subject to its lies." He said sadly. I slapped him again. "WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!"

"Yes, now that you've quit feeling sorry for yourself." Emma said. "Now get off your butt and help do something useful."

**Rachael pov**

I decided to follow Legolas. You know, because he's my battle partner most of the time and all that. Nothing else. Anyways, I chose to follow him and that's that. End of discussion. Soon the orcs came absolutely flooding in. I ended up back to back with Legolas armed with my knives.

"I got one!" Gimli said, knocking down an orc. Legolas and Gimli had decided to count their kills to see who was better. Ugh! Boys.

"Two!" Legolas said, pushing down his own.

"Three!" I added in, pulling out more knives. They both looked at me. "Hey, don't you go assuming I can't beat your scores." Legolas shot me a smile that made my heart melt.

"Would never dream of it." Legolas told me.

"Three for me!" Olivia said from next to Legolas. Wait, since when was she here? Eh, whatever.

Was it just me, or were the orcs grabbing at me and Olivia instead of attacking? I let out a startled scream as one of them lifted me off my feet.

"Fair Rachael!" Legolas exclaimed, stabbing the orc and catching me as I fell. Yup, it definitely wasn't just me.

"Could I have a little help here?" Olivia said as an orc started dragging her away by the arm. Gimli gave a yell before coming over to whack it's arm off. "That'll work." She praised him.

**Emma pov**

As we went back to join the others, We spotted Alyssa, Merry and Pippin attempting to hold their own in a large group of orcs. Boromir looked at me.

"Yes, saving them counts as helping do something useful." I informed him. "But you're still going to be my human shield." He smiled.

"Come on." He told me, pulling out his sword and leading the way.

**Alyssa pov**

I, like always, had no idea what was going on. When everyone split, I kind of panicked and just ran after the closest person to me: Merry. Why does fate like to make my life awkward?

It got even worse when orcs surrounded us. I shot as many as I could with my arrows, but it just wasn't working this close up. I moved on to knives, but I really wasn't good with anything except my bow. Several times, Boromir and Emma had to protect me. No idea where they came from, but they were there and that was very good for me.

**Abbi pov**

I stood there a moment, not sure what to do now. Sam ran back past me, breaking my trance. I ran after him.

"Sam, where are you going?" I asked.

"I think Frodo is taking one of the boats to go on his own." Sam explained. "I'm going to stop him, but you have to stay behind." I paid that last part no mind and followed him anyways. Soon they reached the river. They saw Frodo rowing away in one of the boats.

"MR. FRODO!" Sam shouted, wading into the water after him. I stayed by the forest edge, out of sight.

"Sam, I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo called back to him sadly.

"I know you are." Sam responded. "And I'm coming with you!"

"Sam, you can't swim!" Frodo said worriedly. Sam kept going. It was up to his neck now. Noticing this, I charged in after him.

"SAM!" Frodo shouted, reaching into the water. I swam under and helped Sam to the surface and into the boat.

"Sam, you fool." Frodo said sadly yet gladly.

"Gandalf made me promise not to leave you Master Frodo sir." Sam said sadly. "And I don't mean to."

"I'm coming with you guys too!" I commented. Sam looked at me.

"Abbi, you can't." Sam said sadly. I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"But… why not?" I stuttered.

"It's too dangerous." Sam argued.

"Sam, I can supply you guys with everything you'll need. I've been one of the quietest of the girls with you, and if you need more proof this is the safest path for me to take in the book." Okay, I wasn't sure about that last part, but I really wanted to go with them.

"Well…" Sam pondered it.

"Sam, let her come." Frodo said gently. We both looked at him shocked. "She will be helpful, and she knows what's going to happen."

"Uh…sure." I said. Truthfully, I had no idea what happened from here on in the story.

"See?" Frodo said. Sam mumbled something about that being alright.

"Woo-hoo!" I exclaimed, jumping into the boat as well. "But first, you guys might want to go back and take some back up provisions." Frodo turned the boat around, and we quickly gathered up things we might need.

**Amanda's pov**

I disappeared into the woods and was never heard from again! Yeah, just kidding. Once I said good-bye to my sister, I ran off in the direction of the war noises. What I saw looked like chaos. But, it made more sense once I spotted Merry, Pippin, Alyssa, Emma and Boromir in between the orcs. I charged in with my sword and attacked all orcs in sight.

"What's up, Emma?" I yelled over the clashing.

"Oh, not much, you?" She said sarcastically.

"I was just thinking of retiring to bed with a cup o' tea." I said in response.

"Cinnamon or lemon?" Emma asked.

"Vanilla all the way." I said through laughs at the orcs' confused glances at us. As fun as this was, we were quickly being overpowered. Boromir blew on his horn of Gondor to signal the others we needed help.

**Olivia pov**

"We here are all declared awesome." I said, noticing how all the orcs in the area were gone. Suddenly, I heard a weird sound. "Uh, was that what I thought it was?"

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed. "The others need our help!"

"Yup, that's what I thought it was." I said as the others charged ahead. As I went to follow, one orc who we thought was dead grabbed my ankle.

"Oh no you didn't." I said sassily at it. I smacked it on the head with my whistle before stabbing it with my knife. I then ran to catch up with the others.

**Shealyn pov**

I, not knowing where I was going, ended up running around in circles in the woods. Somehow, I ended up back at the campsite. That turned out a good thing, however, because I spotted Frodo, Sam and Abbi leaving in a boat.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled.

**Frodo pov (look! An actual fellowship member!)**

I wasn't sure how I should feel about leaving the others, especially Shealyn. We hadn't really talked since I kissed her, and things had been really awkward between us. I was both glad I didn't have to worry about how we were anymore, but at the same time I missed her already.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I turned around to hear Shealyn yell.

'great.' I thought sarcastically to myself, making up my mind.

**Shealyn pov**

I ran into the water and boarded the boat.

"Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"Shealyn, you can't come." Frodo sighed.

"But I want to!" I said.

"It's a stealth mission." Frodo argued. "You're too loud."

"I can be quiet." I whispered. "Besides, Abbi gets to go."

"Er…." Abbi said.

"We need to get going, Mr. Frodo." Sam urged him. "The others will come back soon."

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly.

"Then will push you out." Frodo warned.

"I can swim across." I said. Okay, yeah, that amount of exercise would probably kill me. But Frodo didn't know that, and I wasn't letting him abandon me. I had too many unanswered questions.

"We need to go." Sam urged again.

"Fine!" Frodo said angrily, starting to paddle. "But remember, I warned you."

**Alyssa pov**

I wasn't really doing much, what with Boromir protecting us all. Emma and Amanda were doing a lot too, but it was clear Boromir was doing the most (a fact Amanda did not enjoy).

I made my way to higher ground with less orcs so that I could once again shoot arrows. When I glanced to the side, I noticed another archer. An orc one. Those things shot bows too? Greeaat. I noticed he was aiming down at Boromir.

"BOROMIR, LOOK OUT!" I shouted down to him, pointing to the archer. Boromir dodged the arrow, nodded thanks and continued protecting the others. The archer glared at me. Okay, maybe that wasn't my best plan. He made some gesture with his hand. I don't know what it meant, but I think it meant 'grab her' because a second later one of the orcs slung me over his shoulder and ran off. I don't know, maybe it's just a lucky guess.

"HELP!" I screamed.

**Amanda's pov**

I was holding my own pretty well, with no protection from Boromir I might add. Well, maybe a little. But that's not the point.

"BOROMIR, LOOK OUT!" I heard Alyssa yell from up above. Wait, how'd she get up there? Anyways, her yell worked. Boromir dodged the arrow that was supposed to kill him. I groaned to myself. Oh Alyssa, why do you have to be so ignorant? Unfortunately, I had dropped my guard for too long. I don't know what happened, but I all I know is I felt a hard blow fall onto the back of my skull. And then…darkness.

**Emma's pov**

Boromir was completely saving all our butts. Without him, we would have been screwed ages ago. Except he failed. Alyssa, right after she saved HIS butt with her yell of warning, was kidnapped by the orcs. Amanda watched for too long, and an orc came up from behind and knocked her out cold. They took her as well.

I'll admit they tried to do the same with me, too, but Boromir saved my butt again. Lots of butt saving going around. That was really kind of him though, because when he saved me they took Pippin and Merry. Sweet of him to be all chivalrous like that, but if he gets any more prince charming I'll slap him again.

Most of the orcs left when those four were taken, and the others were killed by us. Legolas, Olivia, Rachael and Gimli all came to us just as we were finishing off the last of the orcs. Oh, and Aragorn too. No idea where he had been most of this battle-ness. Probably off on his own fighting orcs and being awesome and stuff.

**Rachael pov**

We got over to the others as fast as we could, but we were too late. Pippin and Merry were already gone. I guessed Abbi and Shealyn went with Frodo and Sam, but still some of us were missing.

"Where's Amanda and Alyssa?" I asked. I waited a moment with no answer.

"They're gone." Boromir said after the moment. "They were taken by orcs with Pippin and Merry."

I didn't even stop to question why he was still alive. I was too busy letting that sink in. Alyssa? Amanda? They aren't supposed to be captured. There is no way for me to know what's going to happen to them. I was freaking out.

**Olivia pov**

I wasn't completely okay with Amanda and Alyssa being kidnapped; in fact I was worried too. But I was nowhere near the level of freaking out Rachael was doing. Legolas noticed how much Rachael was completely freaking out too.

"Rachael?" Legolas said slowly, coming up from behind her. He gently touched her shoulder. Rachael immediately whirled around, and scratched his face with her super sharp nails. Legolas looked at her, shocked. She glared at him for a moment before realizing what she had just done. Her look turned from anger to horror, before she dashed off into the woods.

"Rachael!" I called, running after her.

**Rachael pov**

I ran off into the woods, not caring or knowing where I was going. When I felt tired, I climbed up into the low branches of a tree. What had I done? I couldn't believe it- I had completely hurt him. He would never forgive me.

"Rachael!" Olivia called my name over and over from below. I ignored her. Instead, I pulled my knees up to my chin, put my face into my legs and cried my eyes out.

Eventually though, you do run out of tears. When I finally looked up, I realized Olivia was gone. Although I did notice Legolas coming towards me. I hid my face in my legs again. He came up and leaned against the tree. He didn't even look at me- he just looked straight ahead.

"Hello." He said after a few moments. I didn't reply. "Are you alright?"

"No." I said sadly. "I scratched your face."

"Yes." Legolas stated. "But why would that make you not alright?"

"Why would it not?" I told him. "I hurt someone I… er… am very close to, and now you'll be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Legolas asked.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked, looking at him. "I scratched. Your face."

"Well, when you are very close to someone, you care about them enough to forgive anything they do." Legolas looked up at me, and I looked down at him.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Besides, you scratched me before." Legolas said. "When in Moria, you scratched my arms."

"Well, yeah." I said. I came down. I stumbled a bit when I landed, but Legolas caught me. I blushed. His face was right next to mine, making me feel embarrassed.

"When you are very close to someone, a couple of scratches won't matter." Legolas continued. "You'll do anything to stay close to them." We both stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. We snapped out of it when Olivia came.

"Okay lovebirds, time to go." She called at us.

READERS: hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, we reached over 4,000 views and 150 reviews! WOO-HOO! Now, reviews. Oh, and Rachael would like all reviewers to know that her name is spelled R-A-C-H-A-E-L, NOT R-A-C-H-E-L. She is irritated. LOTR-HP-PJ I'm glad you liked the Canada discussion. I had lots of fun thinking that up. Also, LOOPHOLE! THIS IS NOT MONDAY-FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! Oh wait, we're up late and Rachael just informed me that it has been Monday for 58 minutes now. Close enough. Yeah, if you don't get this before you leave I will be sad. But, I tried, and therefore no one should blame me. Have fun at camp anyways! LegolasGreenleafLove glad you liked the Sabbi and Panda as I think it has been decided! Emzieluvsbooks I'm glad I got the colors correct! I was actually not sure about Boromir, but then I thought white and I was like 'YES.' And yes, it is a reference to his adorable blue eyes that I cannot have because Shealyn has Frodo (sigh). Rohan is Canada? Yeah, sure, go with that. XD Yes! Fellow eldest sibling! Awesomeness! AaylaKitoNiflheim Yeah, those were very correct problems, so I tried to talk about all of them. Thank you! TheSocialButterfly yes, most of those are the real colors. Except for Alyssa, who wouldn't tell me any colors and then told me she doesn't really like lilac purple. -_- not amused Alyssa, not amused. But I'm pretty sure she still likes it, she just doesn't have a favorite. Yay group hug! *hugs everyone back* I saw them at Kroger, and I think they're more like plums. They don't have fuzzy skin, for one thing. Yes I have seen The Hobbit and it was AWESOME! I even made Alyssa watch it AND SHE UNDERSTOOD MOST OF IT. I am very proud of her. LEAFBLOSSOM! See, that's the thing- I didn't plan it out like that, but all the couples and their colors go together great. Yes, Olivia would put on her all-knowing glasses. I nearly made you cry? Awww… how sweet! I loved when Sam just started praising her! It was just all super cute! Okay, I did Regolas in this chapter with more to come, and Panda will hopefully be soon! Wolfhound22 here is asap. FairElvenMaiden yay someone who loves this story! Hehe I kept you up all night. I don't know why I find that so amusing, but I do. Here is the next chappie (I like that word)! SHEALYN LOVES DOCTOR WHO AND SHERLOCK AND TUMBLR AND TONS OF OTHER FANDOMS! NOW GOODNIGHT BECAUSE IT IS LATE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. running and romance JOY

Legolas and Rachael both pulled slightly away from each other, blushing furiously. Legolas closed his mouth and swallowed the words he had been thinking about saying. Rachael didn't notice.

"Let's go." Legolas said instead almost regretfully, following Olivia with his head down. Rachael glanced at him, confused with his behavior before following. They followed Olivia over to the riverside, where the others were waiting.

"We must hurry." Legolas said, beginning to push a canoe into the water. "The others will have reached the other side by now." Noticing no one was helping him, he looked back at Aragorn. "You… mean not to follow them." He said in realization.

"The fellowship is broken." Aragorn said, facing off into the distance. "Frodo is on his own now."

"Well, he does have Sam and Abbi and Shealyn… I think." Olivia stated.

"Not the point." Rachael told her gently.

"So, we failed." Boromir said after a moment.

"Yup, pretty much." Emma stated.

"Why are you still alive?" Rachael asked, now fully realizing that he was still there.

"Alyssa in her ignorance accidentally saved his life." Olivia said. "Therefore, he's not dead like he's supposed to."

"Wait, what?!" Boromir asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that you were supposed to die a little bit ago." Olivia said casually.

"Oh well that's a reassuring thought." Boromir said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it messes with a lot of the plot now that you're alive." Rachael said. "That may be a bad thing, but I don't know yet because now we have no idea what happens!"

"Way to go, living and all." Emma said sarcastically.

"Um, sorry?" Boromir said, very confused and shocked.

"Not as long as we stick together." Aragorn said, ignoring them. "We cannot abandon Merry, Pippin, Amanda and Alyssa to death."

"Hooray for not abandoning!" Olivia cheered.

"But I still don't understand." Rachael said, now zoning into this conversation. "Why would they want to take Alyssa and Amanda? They aren't part of this world. They didn't take Emma, Olivia and I either."

"Well, that one orc did try to grab you, but you got saved by lover elf here." Olivia stated.

"Huh?" Legolas said, having zoned out. Rachael glared at Olivia.

"Also, one tried to drag me off, but Gimli helped." Olivia informed them. She turned towards him. "Thanks again, by the way."

"No problem lassie." Gimli answered.

"I don't want to admit it, but they tried to take me away as well." Emma said. "Without my human shield here, I would have been captured." She gestured towards Boromir, but he wasn't paying attention. "Of course, his intelligence still needs work." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps Saruman somehow heard of you seven." Aragorn said thoughtfully. "We cannot know what knowledge he has of you, but he must have thought you were powerful or sources of knowledge. Or perhaps he knows nothing except of your existence and is curious. None the less we can expect no kindness for our friends from Saruman."

"So he wanted to capture at least some of us for some unknown reason but it doesn't matter the reason because we have to go save their butts anyways." Emma summarized.

"Let's go hunt some orc." Gimli said, picking up his axe.

"Oh wait!" Emma said, only just remembering. She went up to Boromir. "Human shield, pay attention." She told him, giving him a quick slap to the cheek to snap him into focus. He glared at her. "Yeah, yeah you hate me and I don't care. Point is, I need to see your horn of Gondor for a moment."

"Why?" he asked slowly, not trusting her motives.

"Because I said so and I'm awesome." Emma replied. Boromir held out two halves of a horn.

"I don't see what use it will be, seeing as an orc trampled it in battle." Boromir informed her.

"Oh good, I was thinking it might be hard to get it to smash on the rock." Emma said happily, throwing it as far downstream as she physically was capable of. Boromir's jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

"Throwing it in the river." Emma replied casually. "I thought that was obvious."

"WHY?!" He screamed, fully enraged.

"Remember when we said that we knew you were going to die?" Rachael said.

"I'm pretty sure he's never going to forget." Olivia informed her.

"Well, Amanda made sure we all knew you're going to die." Rachael told him. "She said that if any of us were with you and somehow you survived, we had to break your horn in half on a rock unless it was already broken, and then throw it into the river."

"But…but… why?!" He blubbered helplessly, watching it float out of sight.

"No idea." Emma said. "Just don't shoot the messenger."

"Or the person with the orders." Rachael said, suddenly realizing something. "Boromir, please don't get mad at Amanda. I probably shouldn't have told you that, and if she gets in trouble I know she's going to be mad at me for telling you."

"Yeah, wasn't your best planning Rachael." Emma agreed.

"Alright, now we should actually get going." Olivia said.

"Shouldn't we find out what happened to Shealyn and Abbi though?" Rachael asked. We'll want to know if we have to save their butts as well."

"Why don't we just text them?" Emma suggested. "And by them I mean Shealyn."

"Alright." Olivia said, pulling out her phone.

_**To: Shealyn**_

_**Shealyn, are you alive? You know, just because. Oh, and are you kidnapped?**_

_**-Olivia**_

"Hey, what's that?" Emma said, bending down and picking up something silver. "It's Amanda's gauntlet!"

"Well they're not using electricity to escape." Olivia noted.

They waited a few minutes before Olivia got a reply.

_**To: Olivia**_

_**Yes Olivia, I am 100% dead and that is why I'm able to respond to you. But seriously, I'm off in a small and boring boat with Frodo, Sam and Abbi to go destroy a piece of jewelry. Whoop-ee. (that was sarcastic, if you couldn't tell) Oh, and flower, who snuck on to follow Abbi. Hurrah for annoying puppies that chew on my cloak and pee in the boat. (more sarcasm)**_

_**-Shealyn**_

"Well?" Emma asked.

"She says she fine." Olivia summarized. "She and Abbi are with Frodo and Sam."

"Just so we can all communicate, we should tell her and Abbi to have their phones out at all times." Rachael suggested.

"Good idea." Olivia agreed, sending the text to Shealyn as well as Abbi.

"Okay, now we can FINNALLY leave." Emma exclaimed.

"Oh wait!" Olivia said.

"What now?" Emma groaned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to annoy you." Olivia grinned happily.

"Alright, no objections, no other unexplained missing persons? Then let's go!" Emma took only three steps forward before stopping. "I have no idea what I'm doing!" She informed them all.

"Uh, you're supposed to be leading." Olivia told Aragorn.

"I know." Aragorn said with a smile. He started running on his way, the others following.

If you've only watched the movies, you may think they just ran for a little bit. Yeah, that's not the case. They ran. And ran. And ran. They did not rest, they did not stop for a breather, and they just kept running at full speed all day. Our girls, or at least most of our girls, are not prepared for that amount of exercise.

"Ugh, this is torture!" Emma complained through heavy breaths.

"I'm tired." Olivia agreed. They had been running for several hours. Rachael and Olivia were doing a pretty good job at keeping up, but it was not what they were used to and they were beginning to slow down.

"My potion!" Emma said, suddenly remembering. She pulled out the honey water stuff that still had no name. She poured some down her throat. "Oh sweet goodness." She sighed in joy as the sweet liquid spread through her body giving her newfound strength. (yeah, I know that's not how the digestive system works, but It's magic so use a bit of imagination here). When she had drank almost half of it, they watched in awe as the bottle quickly refilled itself. Olivia looked at her.

"Sharing is caring." Olivia informed her, grinning from ear to ear metaphorically speaking. Emma smiled before giving her the bottle. "Oh my that's awesome." Olivia sighed.

"My turn!" Rachael said, taking a cautious sip. "Mm, good." She quickly drank some.

"Okay, some for me, some for Olivia, some for Rachael, aaand none for Gimli the end!" Emma said, starting to put the bottle away.

"Hey!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not that mean some of the time." Emma said, giving him the bottle.

After all four of them slowish pokes took drinks from the bottle, the seven of them set out once again. They kept running that day until day turned to night. By then the potion had worn off, and all of them were too exhausted to continue on. Aragorn was as well, and he agreed that they should all rest on top of a nearby hilltop for the night. Soon they lay down on the grass with their blankets, fast asleep. All except for Legolas.

Legolas, with his awesome elf-ness, did not really need to sleep, and even if he did he could not have fallen asleep. He was too worried about everything. The current mission, their friends, Frodo, the ring, his home, the world, but most of all… the honey-brown haired girl asleep on the grass.

That's right, Rachael.

_I don't understand._ He thought to himself._ Back in the woods, what was I thinking trying to tell her my possible feelings for her? And why couldn't I have just told her? Rachael, the child with strange pieces of glass in front of her stunning eyes that just… no. no no no no no!_

_I can't fall in love. But it's not really a choice is it? Sometimes you just have to admit that you have fallen in love with someone whether you like it or not. But I haven't. Really, I am not…. Well, maybe just a tad bit admiring of her. Or perhaps a bit more….NO! She is just an amazing, completely perfect individual who I often find myself thinking about. _

_Does she like me back? She did say she was very close to me. Or did she mean all of the fellowship? Or just her friends? Am I just her friend in her mind? Well, that's alright. But… no. no, that's not at all alright! What if she hate's me? No, she dosen't hate you, but she certainly dosen't share my feelings for her when I can't make up my mind! ARG! WHY MUST THIS BE SO COMPLICATED?! IT'S ONE SIMPLE EMOTION! And yet… It's not… it's so complicated and confusing._

_But it's really not. (voice from chapter 15)_

_Oh great you're back. (Legolas)_

_You're dealing with love here, whether you like it or not. You can't hide the fact forever that you love her. (voice)_

_I never said I love her. (Legolas)_

_That's the problem. Besides, have you ever said you don't love her? (voice)_

_No, of course not. (Legolas)_

_And that's because? (voice)_

_I don't like where this is going. (Legolas)_

"Legolas?" Rachael said, sitting up. Legolas was glad for the distraction from the voices in his head and the constant debating.

"Yes Fair Rachael?" Legolas asked, turning to face her.

"I was just wondering why you were up." She came over and sat next to him.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." He explained.

"You look troubled." Rachael said, frowning. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He said, although Rachael saw a bit of doubt in his eyes. Legolas looked closely at her. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you fully awake without your glasses."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, I'm still tired." She joked badly. He laughed anyways lightly. He did notice her glasses were in her hand. He took her glasses and pushed them onto her face. "What are you doing?"

"Keep these on." Legolas told her, softly tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't want anyone else to see your beautiful green eyes."

"Oh." Rachael said softly. She couldn't ignore how the moonlight fell so perfectly on him.

"You are so beautiful." Legolas told her, noticing how the moonlight did the same to her.

"I'm not beautiful." Rachael sighed, looking sadly at the ground. Legolas gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Fair Rachael, the only thing that would make you more beautiful is if you smiled." Legolas said. Rachael just looked at him.

"Don't take it personally or anything, but I don't accept what I don't believe to be true." Rachael told him sadly.

"Then believe." Legolas said, pulling her towards him and petting her head.

"Oh!" She softly exclaimed in surprise, yet she did nothing to resist. She closed her eyes in pleasure, and eventually fell asleep with her head in his lap as he pet her. Legolas smiled at her perfectness.

_Told you so. (voice)_

Readers: I am alive and I have several ideas for next chapter so I'll update fairly soon after this! Yay! Hope you liked this mainly regolas chapter. Yeah, romance, but I made it fairly amusing. Oh! And I went to the renaissance festival for the first time today! I got to wear my cloak in public AND PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME STRANGE! Anyways, reviews so I can actually post this! Wolfhound22 yeah it was pretty quick but I think it went well! LegolasGreenleafLove yes that is the name, and I'm glad you loved the chapter especially the ending! Emzieluvsbooks I'm glad you loved all the povs because they were uber fun to write, especially emmas. No, I'm not going to do an Aragorn pov only because I think I won't be really good at it plus yes he has the girls who just immediately told him what to do. Ah well. Sorry about slow update, but the next one should be at least this week! oh, I just made myself an update. Now I have to actually stop being lazy and DO STUFF. Ugh. Still, It's writing fanfiction, so it's fun. Yay awesome story! TheSocialButterfly yay having a plan in case Boromir died! Also, go freaking out dogs! Rachael really only scratched him by accident because she was confused and had just been in battle so she didn't mean to. Ilovevollyball um… I'm just going to wait until you get to the current chapter to actually respond. I don't know, that just makes sense to me. LEAFBLOSSOM! I shall relay the message to Shealyn. Yeah, Rachael's kind of like a kitten as in she often can't control her claws. I personally had a few light scratches myself but they healed. Yeah, I loved making them all sassy because if you really get to know all seven of us we're all really sassy, but we usually don't show it to most people. Also, again I loved writing Emma's sooo much. She's just so sassy and it was sooo much fun putting that all into words and just truly showing her whole attitude. I think it turned out awesome, if I do say so myself! Yes, vanilla tea has no limits to when It can be drunk. Sooo glad you loved this chapter so much! I thought it was all out super cool and amazing. (as you can see, I am veeery humble.)

NOTICE TO ALL READERS: yeah, in summer, I get lazy. I just don't like to put in the effort to start writing. But, I can honestly say that when I see reviews it inspires me to start. If you would like me to update fast, I would suggest reviewing long and often because then I start quicker. In other words, PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. sassing orcs and clouds

**Alyssa pov**

The orcs had thrown us over their shoulders. That's right, us- I wasn't alone. Apparently Merry and Pippin and Amanda had also been captured. Although you already know that don't you? Eh, I'm a reader, I know what's happening! Oh wait I'm not supposed to break fourth wall. Anyways, back to the story!

I groaned at the pain. First, the orc (I assumed it was a boy because… I don't know, all the orcs look like boys. None of them look like a girl to me.) who was carrying me had really sharp, dirty nails that dug into my skin and were very painful.

Second, as he ran he moved a lot, causing me to bump around a lot very painfully. I could see the others were suffering too, except for Amanda and Pippin who seemed to be unconscious. So basically only Merry as the 'others'. At first I had felt bad for them, but after I had been jostled up a good amount I envied them greatly.

After what seemed what like forever (although in reality was somewhere near 5 hours, which is fairly close to forever so in a sense I was right) the orcs stopped. I gave a brief sigh of relief as they set us all down. The relief was short though, as they quickly tied my hands and legs tightly with scratchy rope. I sighed before looking over at the only companion who was awake that I knew: Merry.

….

Seriously, world?

"Hi." I said after a moment to Merry. He looked at me, confused.

"Hi?" He said slowly.

"Fine weather we're having." I stated. Okay, I'm sorry, but I needed anything to distract me from what was going on.

"Uh, I guess." Merry agreed cautiously. Then he was spared my awkwardness as Pippin (aka hobbit 2, which is a much easier name to remember but I have been told to call him Pippin) woke up.

"What happened?" He asked slowly. Merry quickly explained the day's events while I observed the clouds. I found a bunny on a unicycle, a monkey being eaten by a whale, and a fish swimming into a mountain. Well, okay then. Pippin then noticed Amanda, who had a bruise on the back of her head. She was still unconscious. Well, I don't know- all I know is she wasn't moving.

"Miss Amanda?" Pippin said softly to her, voice sounding afraid.

"Ugh." Amanda said slowly, opening her eyes.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed. He leaned forwards to hug her, but then realized that with his arms tied up that might be a little difficult. He just sat back. Amanda didn't notice.

"Yeah, you could call it that, except my head feels like it's been shattered to pieces." Amanda reached back with her tied hands and felt at the bruise. "Yep, that's why." She announced.

"An orc hit you unconscious, same with Pippin." Merry explained. The orcs had started talking about something, but we weren't paying attention.

"You're hurt." Pippin changed his evaluation, looking saddened.

"Yes, that would be the bruise on my head." Amanda said sarcastically, nodding a little. Seeing his look, she started to reassure him. "Look, I'm fine, alright? It's just because I wasn't expecting it. I can't feel it as much. I have a pretty high tolerance of pain. I'll survive." Pippin looked unconvinced. Then Amanda seemed to notice me. Yay, people knew I was there!

"Alyssa!" Amanda said. "So I guess we got captured too."

"I noticed." I said. She laughed.

"Alright, now so long as we don't do anything completely stupid, we should survive." Amanda said.

"Well that's reassuring." I laughed nervously. I started to hyperventilate a tiny bit. "And if we do manage to do something stupid?"

"Shh." Amanda said, listening to the orcs. I attempted to pay attention. They spoke English like us. Huh, learn something new every day.

**Amanda pov**

Yeah, I kind of sort of lied to Pippin. That orc could throw a good punch! My head was throbbing terribly. However, considering that Pippin couldn't have helped me even if he wanted to, I thought it best to attempt not to worry him. Besides, I didn't completely lie. I do have an above average tolerance of pain, which means I can withstand and/or not feel more pain than most people. Plus, if I die in the next few days I'm pretty sure it will have more to do with orcs wanting to eat my legs than a bruise I have on my head.

Anyways, back to current time. I had shushed Alyssa so that I could listen to the orcs, who were talking in English/the common tongue because there were different races of orcs so that was the only language they had in common.

"My orders were to bring the hobbits and as many girls as possible unharmed." One orc said.

"Well if we can't kill them, we should at least search them." A second orc growled.

"That's a very interesting remark." Another sneered quietly. "my orders are the prisoners are NOT to be searched or plundered."

"Those aren't my orders!" Another argued. "My people have only come to kill for revenge. Now let's kill them and get it over with!"

"No." The largest growled. "I am in charge, and we are taking the prisoners on the shortest route to isengard unharmed."

Soon this continued until they were all fighting one another. And then they all killed each other and the four of us escaped free! Oh, if only it were that easy. However, in the confusion, Pippin did have some time to free his hands. Soon after he slipped them back into the loose rope (so the orcs wouldn't get suspicious) The orcs stopped fighting, picked us up again and kept moving.

Yeah, I was glad I had been unconscious the first time- this was awful! The whole trip seemed like one long nightmare. Only at nightfall did we stop again, and then we were thrown to the ground, causing me to groan in the pain.

"Be glad it isn't more." The orc who had been carrying me growled. This was the orc who had punched me in the face. I know because he wouldn't stop bragging about it. Yeah, go you, you hit a distracted girl from behind.

"Yeah, because death would be so much worse." I sassed. Okay, maybe not my best plan.

"I could make that happen." He said, leaning real close to my face with his knife.

"You could also wash your nails, but obviously that hasn't happened yet either." I sassed even more. Ugh, why couldn't I just shut up?!

"Why you little…!" He was stopped from killing me by the leader coming over and reminding him we were not to be harmed.

"That's right, I'm invincible." I told him. He growled at me.

"Not forever." He spat on the ground in front of me before walking away.

"Yeah love you too Philip!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Philip?" Pippin questioned.

"What I decided to call the orc who punched me in the face." I explained.

"Why do you love him then?" Pippin asked.

"Oh I don't, I was being sarcastic, which means basically I mean the opposite of what I say." I explained.

"Oh." Pippin said. Was that a sigh of relief I heard from him? What does he have to be worried about my love life? Yep, Pippin, I'm totally secretly dating Merry. You guessed it.

READERS: oh wow that was a lot faster than I thought. Okay I also have ideas for the next chapter but it will probably be at least tomorrow. And there are no reviews because I'm not even sure chapter 24 has been officially posted yet and either way there are no reviews. This is super weird but also awesome. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. i'll never understand romance

**Abbi pov**

Choice vacation: totally small boat shared with Sam, Frodo, Shealyn and Flower. Not at all. The entire ride was torture. Shealyn was trying to be quiet so she was on her phone. My phone was out too because of the text Shealyn had got from Olivia. Everyone didn't really mention it, but they were all at least slightly mad at me because my puppy had peed in the middle of the boat. In my defense, I had not brought her- she had followed me.

Sam was avoiding eye contact with me and was just looking at the bottom of the boat (not the pee stain). I already said what Shealyn was doing, and Frodo rowed while glaring at our destination. I found it strange that he had practically invited me in, but completely got enraged when Shealyn came. Maybe it's a dating thing. Or maybe it's just Shealyn in general- she can sometimes have that effect. Anyways, I just got to sit there awkwardly with flower on my lap. Looking at her, I giggled, remembering when I had got her.

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking at me. I laughed.

"I like flowers." I said, pulling out a bunch. He stared wide-eyed at them, making me laugh more.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Abbi proceeded to give everyone flower necklaces and crowns and bracelets and filling the entire boat with flowers. The puppy just barked happily and ran around in them.

"Um, did you get enough sleep last night?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No!" Abbi laughed happily.

"Great." Shealyn sighed sarcastically, pulling a daisy out from under her.

"I like flowers." Abbi told them.

"Yeah, we figured." Frodo growled, although the flowers had lifted his mood.

"Can I go swimming?" Abbi asked.

"NO." Shealyn responded. Abbi prepared to exit anyways.

"If you leave, you'll lose your flowers." Sam said quickly.

"No!" Abbi exclaimed sadly, hugging a bunch to her chest.

"Then don't swim." Sam suggested.

"Okay." She agreed. Sam gave a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to worry about her doing something especially stupid in the water and getting herself killed. He shivered at the thought.

Soon (in relative terms, for it seemed like years to most of the people on board) they reached the opposite shore.

"Hurray we arrived!" Abbi exclaimed, stepping onto the bank. A second later she fell flat on her face, completely asleep.

"Well, at least she stopped moving." Shealyn said.

"You're one to talk." Frodo glared at her. Shealyn ignored him for the moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, standing looking helplessly at Abbi. "I don't think she'll appreciate it if I drag her through this rocky area."

"Did you drag her before?" Shealyn asked. He sounded like he was suggesting a past solution.

"Well, yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "In Lothlórien, I dragged her over to her bed."

"Oh that's how she got into bed and how she got the twigs!" Shealyn exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sam said, blushing furiously.

"I've so got to text this to the others!" Shealyn said, pulling out her phone.

_**To: Olivia, and whatever other girls are with you. And fellowship, if you choose to share.**_

_**So you know back in Lothlórien when Abbi woke up in her bed after being sleep deprived and she had twigs and stuff in her hair? Well first Abbi got sleep deprived again (I hate flowers) and Sam told me that apparently he had dragged her through the forest to her bed because he couldn't lift her. HOW SWEET IS THAT?!**_

_**-Shealyn**_

Sam turned to Frodo. "But what are we going to do now?"

"Well, it'll be easiest if two of us carry her." Frodo said.

"Not it!" Shealyn said. Frodo glared at her again. "Unless it works out that way, of course." She changed her words, remembering how she wasn't exactly being welcomed yet.

It ended up that Sam took her feet and Shealyn took her head, so that she was at a diagonal. They only walked for about two hours, a fact Shealyn found too long and she was exhausted by the time they got there. Sam had her help lay Abigail softly on a fairly nice spot of ground. He brushed her hair lightly from her face.

"I'm… uh… just going to go over here." Shealyn said, backing away from him. He didn't notice. He watched her beautiful face for a moment before joining the others.

Abbi slept soundly until the next morning. She saw the others all gathered around a small campfire.

"Hi." She said, cautiously approaching them.

"Hi." Shealyn repeated her.

"I got enough sleep now." Abbi informed.

"The lack of heaps of flowers told us that." Frodo said jokingly. Abbi laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Abbi apologized.

"Oh guess what!" Shealyn said. "So you know Lothlórien and how we didn't know how you ended up in your bed with twigs in your hair and being sleep deprived?"

"Please don't." Sam groaned, shutting his eyes.

"Yeah…" Abbi said cautiously, not sure what was going on.

"Let's get going." Frodo said, wanting to save Sam the embarrassment. Sam immediately started packing up.

"But I want to finish this!" Shealyn protested, turning back towards Abbi.

"Yeah, except maybe you should let Sam tell it." Frodo scolded her.

"Fine." She turned to Sam. "Want to tell her?"

"No." Sam immediately answered.

"See?" Shealyn said, turning back to Frodo.

"He doesn't want you to, so don't!" Frodo told her.

"Too bad." Shealyn said, ignoring him as he sat right next to her. "Abbi, that was because Sam had dragged you through the forest because he was being nice and bringing you to your bed!"

"What?!" Abbi said, confused. Sam blushed more. "Is that true?"

"Um…" Sam didn't answer. Not having anything to do (he had finished packing) he just stared at his feet.

"Shealyn, you are just so insensitive!" Frodo yelled at her.

"I was telling the story!" She argued.

"That's not the point!" He yelled. "It was none of your business in the first place!"

"Well I'm sorry if I thought it was incredibly sweet for Sam to do such a nice thing and not even want credit!" Shealyn argued. "At least he has the decency to hide everything instead of driving a girl insane by kissing them and then not talking to them again and when he does talk he's angry at the girl for no reason!"

"Maybe that guy isn't the problem, it's the girl who ran away after the kiss and then didn't speak another word to the boy leaving him thinking he was too sudden and making him believe that the person he fell in love with has fallen out of love!" Frodo retorted.

"Uh, Shouldn't we be going?" Sam said nervously, still not looking at Abbi.

"You're so irritating!" Frodo exclaimed.

"You're so confusing!" Shealyn yelled at him. "Ugh, why can't I just hate you?!"

"Same here!" Frodo said, pulling her into a kiss. This time Shealyn just kissed back.

"I will never understand romance." Abbi said, watching them with distain.

"Let's go!" Frodo angrily stated, leading the way.

"Okay." Shealyn said, flustered.

"That was disturbing." Abbi said, watching them start along the path.

"Just go with it." Sam said, still not making eye contact as he hurried to catch up. Abbi stood there a moment longer before doing the same.

"I kind of wish I was still sleep deprived." She admitted to herself sadly. "Things are so less complicated then."

READERS: Third. Chapter. In. one. Night. WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?! Anyways, it's awesome because when you all wake up you get a chapter with each of the paths. Yay! Anyways, still no reviews (imagine that!) so, that's it.

….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. sass and meetings

"Hey shouldn't we… oh." Olivia said, gasping at what she was seeing. It was early in the morning, so early that the sun wasn't visible. Aragorn had just woke her up. She stared at Rachael and legolas, Rachael's head still in his lap. Olivia smirked at them. "Well that was quick." The others were awake as well, Aragorn giving the two a knowing look. At Olivia's comment, Rachael slowly opened her eyes.

"What was quick?" Rachael said drowsily. She sat up quickly, suddenly remembering last night and where she was. She blushed at Legolas and gave a nervous laugh that turned more into a squeak.

"Err, sorry." She told Legolas quietly while the others packed up their few things- except for Olivia, who was still smirking at her. "For falling asleep on you and all that."

"Don't be, I don't mind." He said, petting her head a little. She purred a moment in satisfaction. Oh, she wished he could keep doing that. If only Olivia would stop watching them. She stood up, sad to be the one to stop it but also knowing they had to get going. As she started to walk away, she suddenly remembered.

"Uh, remind me to pet you later." She turned around and told him.

"Alright." Legolas agreed. Rachael then dashed over to her friend Olivia.

"It's not what you think!" Rachael desperately tried to explain.

"And that is?" Olivia said.

"Well, I'm not sure." Rachael answered. "Look, I know this might look weird or bad or something, but it's nothing."

"Oh, sure." Olivia said sarcastically. "Waking up in someone's lap is nothing."

"It's not what you think!" Rachael said again. Olivia smiled.

"I'm not mad or disappointed or anything Rachael." Olivia reassured her freaking out friend. "I'm just glad that you two finally admitted you're in love." Rachael's jaw dropped.

"We're not in love." Rachael finally replied.

"Riiiight." Olivia said in a tone that clearly showed she didn't believe her. "Anyways, are you guys officially a couple yet?"

"NO!" Rachael declared. "If we're not in love, we're definitely not a couple!"

"Did you kiss?" Olivia said, still ignoring her. "Or just hug? Yeah, that seems more likely considering your previous denial."

"If you even care, we're still not in love." Rachael said irritably.

"So what did happen last night?" Olivia asked, looking straight at her. "Details, girl!" Rachael sighed.

"All that happened was I woke up in the night. He was awake, so I went over and talked for a bit with him." Rachael said.

"About what?" Olivia said excitedly.

"Um... I don't remember." Rachael said untruthfully. "Anyways, I guess at one point he started petting my head and then I fell asleep. See? Nothing happened."

"Sure." Olivia said in that unbelieving tone again.

"Time to go!" Aragorn called to everyone (mainly Olivia and Rachael).

They ran for a while until Legolas stopped on a hill. Rachael, Olivia and Emma all took out their phones and cameras.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn yelled to him.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas replied, before giving a confused look to the girls who had been recording him with their devices. They laughed before putting the song on repeat.

~_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard…~_

"What is that?" Legolas asked, completely lost.

"A song that's pretty popular in our world." Rachael explained.

"Oh." Legolas replied.

~_they're taking the hobbits to Isengard…~_

~_The hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits…~_

"See? That's Orlando Bloom." Olivia said, showing him the video. "He's the guy who plays you in the movies."

"What?" Legolas asked, looking at the screen.

~_The hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits…~_

"Um, basically, when they show the story of your lives, that's you." Rachael explained.

"He looks exactly like you." Emma told him. "Weird that they got it right."

~_to Isengard to Isengard…~_

"And that's Aragorn." Olivia pointed out as the song replayed.

"Incredible." Aragorn said, gazing at the strange image. Boromir and Gimli came over to it to look at it as well.

"I can't see." Gimli complained. Emma gave him hers to watch, and told him not to touch anything or a painful shock would go through his body. He believed her.

"Why does he keep singing?" Boromir asked, already getting annoyed at the tune.

_~tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him…~_

"To best explain without confusing you, this happened before and we just keep showing the one song again." Olivia told him.

"It's a record of the past?" Boromir asked, trying to understand.

"Sure, we can go with that." Emma agreed. Legolas was still watching it, entranced by its strangeness.

"Can we turn it off now?" Rachael asked, not liking to hear it so many times. She had already listened to it several times in her life.

"Nah." Olivia said. "It can be our theme song for the day. Now onward, comrades!" She said, making a superman pose and continuing on the path.

Yeah, it ended up being like yesterday. Running. Becoming tired. Drinking potion. More running. Resting at night. Repeat cycle. Except that on the first day they played the 10 hour version so that the song got implanted into all of their brains. Olivia woke them all up with it the next morning, but even she was sick of it so she turned it off.

So it went until it had been four days since they left the river and Emma through the horn of Gondor into it (a fact Boromir was still incredibly furious about). On that fourth day, Aragorn stopped them all on a hilltop.

"Riders are approaching." Boromir observed. Soon the others spotted them too. The riders drew closer and closer until…

They passed them.

"Um, did we want them to pass us?" Emma asked, having no idea who they were.

"They just didn't notice us 'cause of our cool cloaks." Rachael explained. "And it depends on who you mean by 'we'."

"I mean we as companions who are chasing after our friends who were taken, who do you think?" Emma replied sarcastically. Then Aragorn stepped out so he was more in sight.

"WHAT NEWS FROM THE NORTH, RIDERS OF ROHAN?" Aragorn yelled to them.

"Oh so we want to be noticed." Emma concluded. "Or at least Aragorn, because last time I checked that's not the best way to stay hidden."

"I don't know, it's fresh and new- perhaps we need a new way to stay hidden." Olivia said sarcastically. Emma laughed as the riders rid over to them and circled them, pointing there spears at them.

"Perhaps not your best plan, Aragorn." Emma said as six spears surrounded her. "Okay seriously guys? There's like 7 of us and 40 of you or something and you're all on horses. Are a bajilion spears really necessary?" Some riders looked at her strange. "Don't look at me like that when you know I'm right!"

"Ignore her." Boromir said, rolling his eyes. One of the riders dismounted and came face to face with Aragorn.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" The rider asked.

"I am strider." Aragorn answered. "I came out of the north. I am hunting orcs."

"At first I thought you yourselves were orcs, but now I see that is not so." The rider (for the moment I'll make it easier and call him John) said after a moment.

"Thanks, I feel so relieved to learn I resemble an extremely ugly, disgusting creature." Olivia said sarcastically. John looked at her.

"Why are there ladies in your company, strider?" John asked.

"Because when we set out they insisted to accompany us. Indeed, we have discovered it would be impossible to leave them behind." Aragorn said.

"I take that as a compliment." Olivia said, holding her head high proudly. John looked at the others who had still not spoken.

"Why have you still not spoken?" He said in a cold tone. Gimli took up his axe in hand.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."Gimli growled in response. The riders murmured amongst themselves.

"I would cut off your head, master dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." John replied. Instantly Legolas pointed his bow at him.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said angrily. The riders pointed more spears at him. John raised his sword. Rachael looked at Legolas and gently pushed his bow down. Legolas let her, but continued to glare at John. Aragorn stepped forwards.

"Please, let us speak." Aragorn said, speaking to John.

"I will." Said John, lowering his blade. "But first, tell me your real name."

"First tell me whom you serve." Aragorn replied. "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Theoden King son of Thengel." John answered. "We do not serve Sauron, but neither are we yet at open war with him. We desire only to be free and live as we have lived, keeping to ourselves and serving no foreign lord. Nowadays strangers such as yourselves will find us swift and hard. Who are you? Whom do _you_ serve? At whose command do you hunt orcs in our land?"

"I serve no man, but pursue the servants of Sauron wherever they may go." Aragorn answered, launching into a speech. "Few mortal Men know more of orcs, and I do not hunt them on foot out of choice. The orcs we pursued took captive four of our friends. In such need a man will not ask for leave to follow the trail. I am not weaponless."

At this Aragorn threw back his cloak, grabbed his sword and held it up so it shone in the sun.

"Elendil!" he cried loudly. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Dramatic award to Aragorn." Emma said after a moment.

"Thank you." Aragorn replied. "I was going for that."

"I must apologize for my misjudgment of you." John said. "I am Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"Apology accepted!" Olivia said.

"Now, will you be so kind as to share your names?" Eomer (aka John) asked more politely.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli said now that he had shared his name.

"You already know me as Aragorn." Aragorn said. "This is Legolas of Mirkwood, and Boromir of Gondor."

"Boromir!" Eomer said, looking at him. "Forgive me, for I did not see you at first! Indeed, had I seen your face I would have known you were friend and not foe." indeed, Boromir had been hidden from his sight by the multiple others.

"You are forgiven." Boromir said, smiling at him.

"Wait, we could have been saved all that trouble?" Emma said. "You are sooo being shoved to the front next time."

"What are the ladies names?" Eomer asked Aragorn.

"'The ladies' can hear you." Olivia said irritably.

"This is Emma, Olivia, and Rachael." Aragorn said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hi." Rachael said, finally speaking.

"Now that introductions are over, do you have any news of the orcs we are pursuing?" Aragorn asked.

"You need not pursue them further." Eomer said. "We destroyed the orcs."

"And our friends?" Boromir spoke up.

"We only found orcs." Eomer said.

"Did you search the slain?" Aragorn asked, not ready to believe it. "Were there no bodies not of orc kind? Two would have been small, only children to your eyes. There were also two girls."

"There were no dwarves or girls or children when we checked." Eomer asked.

"We do not speak of dwarves, but of hobbits." Gimli corrected.

"Hobbits?" Eomer asked, not recognizing the name.

"Some call them Halflings." Rachael added.

"Halflings!" One rider scoffed. "They only exist in children's tales!"

"Oh, is that so?" Emma said in a pretend calm voice. "Huh. I didn't know that. I guess we should tell Shealyn then that her boyfriends' species doesn't exist." Olivia pulled out her phone to continue the mockery, only to notice she had a new text message.

"Oh, I have a text message from Shealyn already!" Olivia said, opening it.

"Uh, what?" Eomer asked, completely lost.

_To: Olivia, and whatever other girls are with you. And fellowship, if you choose to share._

_So you know back in Lothlórien when Abbi woke up in her bed after being sleep deprived and she had twigs and stuff in her hair? Well first Abbi got sleep deprived again (I hate flowers) and Sam told me that apparently he had dragged her through the forest to her bed because he couldn't lift her. HOW SWEET IS THAT?!_

_-Shealyn_

"What's it say?" Rachael asked. Olivia passed it to Emma and Rachael, not feeling like sharing with the fellowship who didn't care anyways. "Awww, how sweet!" Rachael agreed. Olivia quickly sent a reply.

_**To: Shealyn**_

_**Yeah that is so sweet! Rachael agrees too. So, now I realize I forgot to tell who's here. Well, Rachael, Emma, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn are all here. Oh, and Boromir because he survived. Did I tell you that? Pippin and Merry were captured by orcs, as well as Amanda and Alyssa. I suggest you break it to abbi carefully. Anyways, this guy we just met is now staring at me really funny so I'm going to stop texting. **_

_**-Olivia**_

"Time is pressing." The same rider who had scoffed spoke up, ignoring the girls. "What are your orders?" Eomer looked at Aragorn.

"If your choice is to continue after your friends to see for yourself, then so be it." Eomer said.

"It is." Aragorn replied.

"Then I bid you take these horses to aid you." He said, bringing three horses forwards.

"Thanks person we just met!" Emma said.

"Eomer." Rachael corrected.

"Does it matter?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we will see him later." Rachael said. Luckily Eomer and his men had ridden off, so they didn't have to explain how she knew that.

"So, who's going with who?" Emma asked after an awkward moment. Everyone was looking around, trying to decide these for themselves.

"Oh wait!" Olivia said, fingering her whistle. She blew it, and a sweet melody they couldn't name echoed across the field somehow. They waited a moment, before out of nowhere a beautiful white horse came up, yet when it got closer it looked more like a hologram. When you touched it, it was solid like a real horse, it just looked all spirit-y.

"Beautiful." Rachael breathed.

"I shall call you Syble and you shall be my Syble!" Olivia declared, stroking the horse's mane. The horse whinnied.

"Shouldn't we get to help name it?" Emma asked. "Galadriel said to share."

"My whistle, my naming rights." Olivia said.

"Why did you decide on Syble?" Rachael asked, liking it.

"I don't know, it just fit." Olivia answered. "Okay, now we have four horses. I suggest Legolas with Rachael, Gimli with Aragorn, and Emma with Boromir."

"Oh, what, so you can have a horse all to yourself?" Emma retorted.

"Eh, yeah kind of." Olivia answered.

"Not happening." Emma said. "I'm going with you."

"Fine." Olivia sighed. "Now everyone on their horses!"

Legolas climbed on first, pulling Rachael up behind him. Rachael grabbed him by the waist, to make sure she didn't fall off. She also turned her face from everyone because she was blushing just a bit. Gimli sat in front with Aragorn, but Aragorn was the actual rider. Boromir just got on because no one was with him. After minor bickering, Olivia sat in front and rode while Emma just came along for the ride behind. Once that was all sorted out, they began riding, with Aragorn leading the way.

Most everyone just was fine with it. But Rachael loved it. She loved the wind coming into her hair, Legolas' forest smell, the whinnies of the horse, if only it weren't such terrible circumstances.

Rachael's thoughts then went to her friends. Were they alright? Had they been able to escape with pippin and merry? Did they all NOT escape?! No. she couldn't think of that. Amanda knew the plot and Alyssa…. Well, Alyssa would probably be smart enough to just do what Amanda said. Maybe. Oh, she just hoped Alyssa hadn't done something stupid.

Readers: WE'VE REACHED 5,000 VIEWS! WOO-HOO! Onto reviews for all three chapters! Allonsylotr yes, it is fun making a love interest for everyone. Except for Emma, which I still don't know what that is. TheSocialButterfly totally. You and Legolas, long lost twins, separated at all costs…. And yes, I had sooo much fun writing when Boromir's horn was thrown into the river. AaylaKitofNiflheim yeah, Sam and Abbi is cute in a strange way, but Frodo and Shealyn is, when you get down to it, fairly gross. TheSocialButterfly (again) GO CAFFIENE! Actually, my friends say I shouldn't have it because that's the last thing the world needs. They're probably right. Oh, and my sister Abbi likes your 'TEAM FLOWERS! TEAM SHABBI! SKITTLES!' remark. LegolasGreenleafLove yeah, Regolas is so loveable. I think of it like real life girl gets perfect fairytale romance kind of thing. LARISSA-HAYLIE IS ME I will later explain why Amanda had them throw the horn, so for now I shall keep it a secret! LegolasGreenleafLove (again) Go Philip! I keep saying 'yeah, Philip, love you too!' around my friends who are in this story and they just look at me like I'm insane or they laugh because they've read the chapter. 'Oh my Gamgee.' Brilliance! Emzieluvsbooks yes I was writing like a mad woman. I was at Rachael's and I wrote one and then I turned to her and said 'I have enough ideas to write the next one' and she said 'alright, do it' so I did and then afterwards I said 'it's late, we should go to bed, but I have enough ideas to write more' so she said 'go for it'. So I did. AWWW, thank you so much for saying I'd be good at writing it! You made my day! Guest (aka lazy shealyn) CANADA BACK AT YOU. Oh, and I have messages for you so I'll write them here so I don't forget to tell you later: Leafblossom says you are wibbily wobbly timey wimey in the best of ways, and DaisyCooper says she is also a Sherlockian and is also obsessed. Anyways, shealyn thank you for giving me words to use because I wasn't sure which references you wanted to use plus I'm not that far into Doctor Who, as you know. "WE SHOULD HAVE MORE DEPRESSED SARCASTIC SHEALYN! I LIKE HER!" XD. That line! I love that line! Yes, I will put in more depressed sarcastic Shealyn. I like her too. DaisyCooper yay! Someone else who loves this story! hope you continue to read it! Emzieluvsbooks (again) yeah, I liked writing their fight. I told shealyn I was thinking about making them one of those couples where they always fight and randomly kissed, and she liked the idea. Okay, that's all the reviews for now. PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Philip the jerk

**Alyssa pov**

It was early morning, the kind where it's still dark out. I wasn't keeping track of the days, but it had been a while sense we had seen the others. Or maybe two days. Yeah, that sounds right. I'm going with two days. I don't know, I'll ask Amanda some time.

Either way, the orcs were bickering again, Pippin was staring all sadly at Amanda, Amanda was tossing and turning in her sleep, and Merry was watching the two of them. Suddenly the orcs came over to us, and kicked us with their boots. The orc Amanda called Philip came over and kicked her especially hard on her head. Amanda let out a tiny yelp before sitting up. Philip gave a disgusting smile as Amanda glared at him.

"Get up." The orc behind her growled. Ugh, this guy really needed a breath mint or something.

"Why?" Alyssa asked. The orc, instead of answering, yanked her hard to her feet. "Ow! Watch it!" The others stood up as well. The orcs forced them to drink something.

"Is this poison?" Merry asked with disgust.

"I'm pretty sure if they wanted to kill us, they'd use their weapons." Amanda informed him. "It's just an extremely disgusting energy drink."

Alyssa did feel stronger after drinking it, but she had a horrible aftertaste of fish guts and dog drool.

**Amanda pov**

The orcs were now cutting the bonds on their legs to force them to run instead of carrying them. Philip was doing mine, and purposefully let the knife slip and cut my leg.

"Oops." He sneered at me. I cringed inside, but managed to keep my face plain.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Pippin said, struggling as two orcs held him back.

"It's okay." I retorted, attempting to ignore Pippin. "No princess is perfect." Philip growled at me before once again letting it 'slip'. This time I knew my face revealed me cringing, but I managed to keep from crying out or plain out crying.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He whispered into my ear. Orcs were threatening Pippin to get him to shut up (It wasn't working). Merry and Alyssa were just watching me.

"No, I just like cringing when injured for fun." I sarcastically replied. I was amazed my voice didn't crack.

"Let's continue then." He scowled. At that moment the already cut ropes fell to the ground.

"Hey, you managed to actually cut the ropes!" I faked excitement. "Guess you're all done."

"I'm not done yet." He said angrily, raising his knife.

"OTHROD!" The captain called out to us. Pippin looked up at the yell, and stopped struggling.

"Um, no, I'm Amanda…" I said slowly, knowing I wasn't the culprit. I was ignored. Philip turned.

"Need I remind you again that the prisoners are to be unharmed?" The captain demanded, slapping Philip across the fact. "I catch you one more time disobeying orders and we will have fresh meat tonight."

"Oh, so Cannibalism is a regular thing. That's cool." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Um, Amanda, what do you mean by that?" Alyssa said, edging away from me.

"Yes sir." Philip said angrily.

"Wait, so you're name is… Othrod?" I asked slowly. "That's not lame." The captain now glared at me.

"Let me make things clear to you." He growled. "If I was not under strict orders to not harm you, you would be dead already. And if you continue to resist, I'm not above looking the other way while Othrod teaches you a lesson or two."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pippin yelled, struggling once again. I groaned inside. For his own good, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Then again, I'm one to talk.

The captain now turned to Pippin. Jeeze, did they always have to look so angry?

"The same goes for you, Halfling." He said with as much distain as possible. "You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"He doesn't." I called out. I was ignored again.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Pippin repeated, his voice quavering only a tiny bit.

"Help her keep her mouth shut, and maybe we will." He replied. After staring Pippin down for a bit, he turned to give orders to his troops and us.

"Our pursuers are gaining speed." He announced. "We must pick up the pace. Prisoners will go unbound at the feet and be expected to keep up. And don't try to resist." At this last line he pulled out a knife so we could take a hint.

"Get going." Philip said gruffly, pushing me in front.

I saw the others struggle through the run as well as myself. We got tired, but couldn't rest. Hungry, but couldn't eat. Everything ached, and still we didn't stop. If we tried, an orc would shove us forwards.

I think I had it a little bit worse than the others though, because Philip took great pleasure in 'accidentally' kicking my ankles and stepping on my toes so I would trip, only to let him painfully shove me forwards.

After running all day and far into the night, we finally stopped. I don't know how long it had been since the parting of the fellowship, but we were finally at the edge of Fangorn forest. Oh, this day couldn't have come quicker.

**Alyssa pov**

We had stopped at the edge of some woods. Amanda looked relieved for some reason, though I had no idea why. She kept insisting she was fine, but her head was still pretty bruised, and don't get me started on her legs.

There was a cut on each, and both had bled a fair amount. Her pants were stained red, and I had no idea how bad it was underneath. She seemed to walk a little slower too, as if each step hurt. It was sad to watch.

And yet she still fed Pippin the lies of how she was fine. I know her well enough to know that she was fighting back tears as she told him over and over that she's okay, fine, alright… it was painful just to look at them. Instead, I looked at Merry. He just seemed relieved it hadn't been me who made a scene.

"Merry, do you know where we are?" I asked, trying to figure out what Amanda knew.

"Yes." He said after a moment. "Those woods over there? I think they're Fangorn forest. I saw them on a map in Rivendell."

"Where did you see them?" I asked again.

"Rivendell." He repeated. "The place we met you." He talked slowly, like he was hoping some of this would ring a bell.

"Oh, of course." I said. Truthfully, I had no memory of Rivendell, but whatever. Suddenly I saw lights coming up in the distance, and the orcs started freaking out.

"What's happening?" I asked as Amanda seemed to get excited.

"Showtime." Amanda replied with a grin.

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely lost.

"Riders who are on our side are coming to kill the orcs." Amanda said. "Now get ready so we can make our escape."

"Why do we have to escape if they're on our side?" I asked.

"So they don't accidentally kill us." She replied, focusing on something else.

"Oh well that's a joyful thought!" I replied sarcastically. She ignored me.

"Ah, here they come." She said as horses started stampeding in.

The next few seconds were chaos. Horses whinnying, arrows being shot, swords being swung, Orcs yelling and running- it was crazy. I ran around, trying not to get killed as I screamed my head off. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"AHH!" I screamed in their face.

"Easy killer, it's me." Amanda said. "We got split up."

"Wait, why are your arms free?" I asked.

"Here" She said, taking out a knife and quickly sliced my bonds. I yelped- but she was safe and didn't cut me.

"Thanks." I said as she pulled me along. "But where are we going?"

"To Merry and Pippin, who wouldn't leave without you." Amanda said.

"Awww, that's so sweet." I thought about it for a moment. "Wait, you were prepared to leave without me?"

"I did not say that specifically." Amanda answered cryptically, running past a discarded orc body.

"Amanda!" I scolded her.

"I'm just teasing." She assured me as she dodged an arrow. "I wouldn't abandon you. At least, not when you don't know the story."

"Well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"Be reassured- you don't know any of the story." She replied. "Now, see them waiting up there?"

"I don't see anything there." I replied. "except trees."

"Well, they're wearing their cloaks." She said, pushing me in front. "Now run!" We both began running up the hill as best we could. Suddenly I heard a scream behind me. I turned, and saw an orc grabbing Amanda's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." Philip growled at her. "You're mine!" At that moment an arrow whizzed towards us and hit him in the back. He screamed in pain and let go.

"Not anymore." She called as we ran even faster. "Sorry, it's not me, it's you!"

After we got to the top, I spotted Merry and Pippin just behind some bushes.

"Hide here!" Merry said. Pippin nodded. I started to sit down.

"No!" Amanda said sternly. "We can't rest here."

"Why?" I sighed. I was tired, hungry, and so done with all of this. I just wanted to collapse.

"First, it's not the plot." She argued. "But more importantly, Philip isn't dead, and he's heading this way." She pointed down the hill, where the extremely angry and vengeful orc was limping his way up.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" I said, standing up.

"No, not really." Amanda replied, leading us off into the woods. We tried to run, but eventually we realized we couldn't run forever and needed to stop- now.

"Up the tree!" Merry suggested. Pippin scrambled up first, with Merry following. Amanda climbed up next, going a little slow because of her injuries. I heard footsteps behind me, but I was too scared to turn around. I just started climbing as fast as I could.

Too slow.

Before I was on the first branch, Philip was behind me. He yanked on my leg. I clung desperately to the branch, not wanting to be at his mercy.

"ALYSSA!" The others screamed down at me. Amanda was scrambling down to the branch I was clinging to. Merry wanted to as well, but the branch wasn't big enough for all three of us, and Amanda had gotten there first.

"YOU ALL AREN'T ESCAPING SO EASILY!" He roared.

"Who said this was easy?" Amanda retorted, taking out a knife.

I didn't see what happened next, but I will never forget the fear of that moment. The rough of the bark, the scratch of his fingernails, the slow realization that my grip was slipping. I was crying, praying that I wouldn't die. And then suddenly the fingernails let go. I heard him scream in pain, and watched as if through someone else's' eyes as Amanda hauled me back onto the branch.

Amanda had thrown her knife at Philip. Actually multiple, because he was so stubborn. He was now lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. I was shivering because I was so scared.

"I… I almost DIED!" I sobbed. Amanda drew me into a hug.

"I know." She said softly. "But now you're okay, so it's all alright."

"Stop saying everything's alright." I said quietly.

"Alright." She said, trying to make me smile. I gave her a half-hearted one.

"I just want to sit here all night, with everything calm and peaceful and right." I sighed sadly.

"Uh, hate to break it to you," she started cautiously, "But you're still in for one huge surprise tonight." I groaned.

"What now?" I sighed. She pointed to the tree trunk. I saw… eyes?

Yes, eyes. And they were blinking and looking at me. I tried to scream but no sound came out. Not that it would, because Amanda had put her hand over my mouth just for this. Above us Merry and Pippin were also getting scared and freaking out. When I looked at Amanda, she looked in awe but not necessarily scared.

"You…" We heard a wheezing voice. We looked back down at Philip. "you… will never…. Escape…." At that moment, the tree (who now looked more like a person-tree- IT HAD ARMS AND LEGS AND ALL THAT STUFF!) stepped on him, shutting him up.

"I think we just did." Amanda replied to him.

READERS: here is another chapter! Sorry it's late; it's just that STARTING HIGH SCHOOL kind of distracted me. Anyways, reviews: LegolasGreenleafLove Olivia and Emma are fun and sassy. Lazy shealyn it's just you ranting, so 'mm hm. Alright. Yep. Cool.' (: . YAY YOU CAUGHT UP! And yes, you got Malyssa right, and people usually call pippin-Amanda 'panda', but I call it 'panda' or 'pamanda'. LARRISA-HAILEY-IS-ME I really loved imagining their faces when she starts texting. Some where 'here we go again,' others 'wh…what is she doing?!' and still others 'um… I'm just going to look away.' XD Emzieluvsbooks GO 'THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!' PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
